I Will Make You Mine
by DawnsLight827
Summary: When Cassie Gilbert moves into Mystic Falls with her family, she is rapidly enlightened with the knowledge that Mystic Falls is no ordinary town. Vamps exist. Elena, her cousin, is dating one. And Damon Salvatore is set and determined to make her his.
1. Chapter 1: Tall, Dark & Handsome

Cassie lay across the foot of the queen sized bed with a pillow bunched comfortably under her head and her one year old baby sister happily playing near her. The little girl should have been taking her nap like she was suppose to do but instead Cassie was the one who was sleeping peacefully to recover some of her energy from having spent the past week of moving to the small town of Mystic Falls.

Cassie was cousin to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert who lived with Aunt Jenna in this town for quite a while now. So when Cassie's father's business required him to work in a nearby city only twenty minutes away from Mystic Falls, it had been Cassie's parents decision to move here where relatives were. Moving to Mystic Falls wasn't exactly thrilling yet it wasn't too bad either for while Cassie semi dreaded having to change high schools, at least she would know some people here.

Cassie and Elena had known each other well when they had been in their younger years so even despite distance and the passing of time, the two of them got along quiet well.

Just two days before, Elena had taken Cassie with her to eat at the Mystic Grill and meet her steady boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. At first Cassie thought that maybe she was a tad paranoid for Stefan seemed to have a aura about him that Cassie had never before experienced. It was easy to see that Stefan was no ordinary, run of the mill, guy but somehow he seemed different and yet greater. Thus with these feelings, it took a while for her to get use to Stefan but the more time she spent with Elena and Stefan she could see several things. One, the two were completely in love. Two, despite Stefan's unusual aura he was a nice guy complete with manners and adoration for Elena. With her unease settled, Cassie held approval of Stefan and shared Elena's happiness that she had such a wonderful guy at her side.

Stefan wasn't the only person Elena introduced to her. Cassie also got to meet Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. Immediately she had established a friendship with Bonnie who was cool, confident and very friendly. Cassie soon also became to feel at ease with Matt, Elena's long time ex boyfriend. In Cassie's opinion, Caroline was a nice person to be around and even though at times she could act a bit dramatic and ditzy, there was a confidence about her that Cassie admired. The only person Cassie had not seen nor met stood in the room quietly watching her sleep.

The tall male with hair as black as a raven's wing, broad shoulders under that leather black jacket and tee shirt, casually stood there as if he was meant to be there. His gaze was fixed on Cassie's sleeping inert form. Making no sound, he slowly approached the bed with all the grace of a panther. Standing next to the end of the bed, he reached out and with two fingers brushed the side of Cassie's face with a tenderness that contrasted the ruggedness of him. Cassie began to slightly stir upon that unique feather light touch.

One year old Sandy stared curiously at the man before flashing him a sweet grin and emitting bubbling laughter. It was the childish laughter that helped bring Cassie to the present and open her eyes. Having been sleeping with her face turned toward her sister, it was her young giggling sister that she saw instead of the darkly dressed male standing behind her. At least she didn't know he was there until Sandy's little chubby finger playfully pointed to something behind her. Curious, Cassie sat up and turned to look and see what had her sister's attention.

Upon seeing the guy standing there with a leisurely atmosphere, and dressed all in black except for his blue jeans, Cassie gave a small backwards jump of surprise. Little Sandy found it amusing and began flapping her arms and kicking her little feet with babyish glee. However Cassie was attuned to the guy and immediately noticed several things about him. His jet black hair. Powerfully built, muscular male frame. A sculpted masculine jaw. And the most intriguing blue eyes she had ever seen. It was those eyes that made Cassie feel captive to his intense gaze.

"Who the hell are you?" Cassie demanded with curiosity, slight alarm and a bit of aggravation that his presence had temporarily scared her. If he was here to harm, she would resist and do what she could to protect those that she loved.

"Damon Salvatore." He replied coolly.

Cassie couldn't help but to stare at him. He most assuredly was the most darkly handsomest and sexiest guy that she had ever seen. Therefore it wasn't unusual that under his intense gaze her body reacted with the racing of her heart and butterflies in her stomach. As intimidating as he was, Cassie always made it a point to stand her own and not let anyone run her over.

"Salvatore. As in…"

Damon tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Stefan Salvatore? Yes that Salvatore."

"So you are related how?" Cassie gazed at him quizzically and recognized that the same strange aura Stefan had was also present around Damon, with some differences. Damon's aura contained more ominous threat, danger and power.

Damon grinned then with dark amusement. "Neither one of them told you about me yet. I wonder how long they thought to keep that secret, one of many, from you."

When Cassie was fixing to comment, Damon answered. "I'm Stefan's brother."

Cassie couldn't help but show her surprise. "Brother? Older or younger?"

Damon reclined back against the bedroom door with his arms folded across his chest. "Older. We both are older than you think though."

Cassie narrowed her eyes. "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

She got off the bed and stood within reach of her baby sister. Though her back was turned to him, Cassie could feel the weight of Damon's gaze as if he could see every minute move that she made. "You know it doesn't really matter what you mean I guess. If you came here looking for Stefan and Elena, they are not here. They went on a date and will be back later."

"Yes I know. Went off on some trip to the movies I'm guessing." The action of Damon rolling his eyes was missed by Cassie who at the moment handed her little sister the stuffed animal that had been thrown to the other side of the bed.

Cassie felt a bit annoyed for he wasn't being as clear with his answers as he could be. "Okay…"

"Okay what?" A new feminine voice sounded from behind Cassie who immediately turned about in surprise.

Aunt Jenna had pushed open the door and now stood in the doorway to Elena's room. Since Cassie's parents had left to go on a rare date, Cassie had come over to Aunt Jenna, Elena and Jeremy's house to pass the time. Doing a quick glance about the room revealed that the mysterious Damon Salvatore was no where in sight which Cassie found extremely odd. He had been leaning against the door only two seconds ago but now it was like he had vanished into thin air.

"Uh, nothing." Cassie shook her head wondering at the strangeness that had just occurred. Maybe she needed to clear her head and get some fresh air. "Well actually if you don't mind could you watch Sandy for a little while? I think I need to get some fresh air and take a walk."

Aunt Jenna shrugged and smiled. "Sure I'll baby sit my youngest niece. I haven't gotten to spend much time with her yet."

Cassie grabbed her set of house keys, cell phone, sunglasses and a small wad of dollar bills from the dresser top where she had set them earlier. After sliding both the money and the keys into her jean pocket, Cassie put her sunglasses on her head as she descended the stairs. Just as she reached for the doorknob to the front door, it turned on its own and the door swung open to reveal Elena and Stefan just arriving back from their date.

"Hey Cassie. Where are you headed off to?" Elena stepped inside with her arm intertwined with Stefan's.

"I'm going to take a walk and try to make sense of what just happened upstairs." Cassie replied with a slight raise in her eyebrows.

Elena narrowed her eyes questioningly. "What happened?"

Cassie sighed and hoped that they wouldn't think she was crazy. "Well I was in your room trying to get Sandy to take a nap. I fell asleep and when I woke up, there was your brother," She pointed to Stefan. "just standing there staring at me."

Stefan's own eyebrows rose and he seemed concerned as well as curious. Elena didn't seem mad but she wasn't exactly fine with it either.

"Damon?" Elena turned to Stefan. "I thought he knew that we wouldn't be here."

Cassie answered before Stefan could. "Yeah he said he knew that you two were gone when I told him ya'll were."

"Did he say why he was here?" Stefan asked with a low contemplative tone.

Cassie shook her head. "No he didn't. I didn't get to ask him. Besides with all his odd answers I wasn't sure I would get the right one even if I asked."

"What did he say exactly?" Elena seemed worried and aggravated now.

Cassie shrugged. "Oh some strange thing about he and Stefan are way older than I think and he insinuated that the two of you were keeping several secrets from me, including his existence."

Elena sighed and clenched a fist. Stefan didn't say anything for he seemed to be in thought.

"I don't know what he was talking about but I'd rather not get into anything right now. I'm going for a walk to the park downtown. See ya'll later." Cassie passed by them and stepping out from under the porch, felt the sun's warm rays. She slid her sunglasses down off of the top of her head and over her eyes as she started her walk to the monument park.


	2. Chapter 2: Walk To The Park

As Cassie strode down the sidewalk she took time to look around at the different houses and the various people milling about. In five minutes she had reached the main street and was passing by the older town buildings. Crossing the street she reached the monument park and sat down on a bench under the shade of a large tree. Bringing her feet up onto the seat and stretching out her legs, she relaxed and watched the activities of the town.

Cassie slid her sunglasses back up on her head and observed the different old store buildings, including the Mystic Grill. People were coming in and out of stores, walking down the sidewalks and climbing in or out of cars. The atmosphere was friendly and the weather was nice for though it was a bit warm, under the tree's shade she could catch a cool breeze.

Upon scanning the rest of the park, she abruptly spotted the solid and heart stopping sight of the tall, dark and handsome Damon Salvatore who happened to be leaning against a sign across the street and staring directly at her. She thought she saw him give a crooked grin before a car passed by and cut her vision off from him. When the car was gone, he wasn't there anymore.

Cassie swung her feet to the ground and sat up trying to see if she could see where he had gone. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe all this stress of moving was making her a bit crazy.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The deep sultry voice came from beside her.

Cassie turned with incredulity to see Damon sit down next to her on the bench without waiting for her answer. He sat back with one arm up on the top of the bench and the other on the side arm rest. There still was that at ease, in command, confident, if not arrogant, atmosphere about him that was intriguing. Now he sat close beside her and once again those intense eyes of his, with that mesmerizing blue color, were unwaveringly fixed on her.

Cassie blinked and narrowed one eye at him before sinking back against the bench with one hand rubbing her temple. How had he done that? It was just unreal how he just appeared, vanished then reappeared that quickly. She was really hoping that she wasn't crazy.

"Headache?" Damon asked.

"No not really. Maybe it's just stress." Cassie closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them. When she did she turned to look at him. "So what brings you to the park? Tired of just appearing then disappearing in people's homes?"

Damon gave a wide amused grin that held approval as well. "You could say so though I don't just drop by anyone's house. I do have limits."

"Really? That's good news. Not everyone likes that kind of thing you know. Police get called. You get thrown in jail. One phone call. Yeah not good." Cassie gave a teasing grin.

Damon surprised her a bit by leaning in toward her so their faces where closer together. Cassie's heart beat speed increased but she fought to keep a clear, cool head as she met that firm gaze. Mischievousness danced in those blue eyes of his.

"Tell me about it." He joked.

When Damon leaned back again, Cassie felt a bit of relief as well as loss. Observing him as he sat there studying her intently, which was doing a good job of trying to intimidate and fluster her, Cassie sensed that there was multiple sides to Damon Salvatore than met the eye.

She decided she wanted some straight answers. "If you knew that Elena and Stefan were not at the house, then why were you there?"

Damon flashed a charming and devilish smile that made her grin in automatic response. He raised his eyebrows teasingly. "Answers will cost you a night at my place with me and a bottle of wine."

Cassie was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat but she didn't cave in to the warmth that threatened to flood her. Instead she played the coy card that she had learned.

"Ah, I don't know…I'm not that easy to ensnare." Cassie played it cool as best as she had learned how. She had the irresistible urge to flirt with him because of how she felt so drawn to him and attracted by him. Yet she didn't know him and wasn't prone to trusting people so easily or quickly…especially not guys as darkly charismatic as Damon was.

"Playing hard to get? Interesting. So we need some kind of deal then. How about if I come pick you up at your house at eight, take you to mine and Stefan's place where I'll cook you dinner? Then we can cruise around town." Damon was watching her in a almost knowing way as if he knew that she was drawn to him and she wasn't sure if she could say no.

Cassie thought about what he offered. A date with him…the dark, mysterious, sexy Damon Salvatore. While she knew that Damon undoubtedly was more than he appeared, so far he hadn't entirely done anything wrong. He seemed like he could be a nice guy despite having a bit of a ego…which Cassie felt sure was based on his attractive looks.

Cassie stood but looked back at him. Flashing him a beautiful and sweet smile, she gave him her answer. "At eight it is."

Stepping out from under the shade of the tree, she slid her sunglasses on and started her walk to her house, which was next door to Elena's. Only when she had crossed the street did she look back to see that for once he still sat there and was watching her. Yet when another car passed, he had disappeared again. Walking back to her house, she wondered how he always did that yet her mind turned quickly to her upcoming date with him. What a awesome guy he seemed to be! She was thrilled.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

Seven twenty five found Cassie in her new room upstairs getting ready. Dressed in dark jeans with a few stylish holes and wearing a peasant fashioned tank top, she sat in the chair before her vanity table that held her makeup. Cassie never was much for wearing a lot of makeup, besides she didn't really need it. Her skin was soft, smooth and clear while her eyelashes were long, thick and dark of their own accord. So all she applied was light base powder, a hint of blush and some purple eye shadow to matched the purple color of her top. All that was left to do was her hair and she was debating on what to do with it when there was a knock at her door.

After calling for whomever it was to come in, Cassie saw Elena open the door, step in then close it behind her.

"Oohh it appears that you are getting ready to go somewhere." Elena grinned and playfully nudged Cassie.

Cassie couldn't contain her bright smile. "Yeah I got a date. I can't decide what to do with my hair. Should I leave it down or pull it up?"

Elena stepped behind Cassie and ran the brush through Cassie's glistening brunette locks. "You know I would pull some strands off the top and sides then pull them back while leaving the rest down."

"Sounds good." Cassie agreed and sat still while Elena did her hair.

"So…who is it?" Elena asked in a sort of sing song teasing voice that made Cassie laugh.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Damon?" Elena froze.

Cassie wondered what was wrong. "Yeah when I went to the park he showed up and asked me out on a date. He is taking me to his and Stefan's place where he is going to cook me dinner then take me for a drive around town. Why? Is something wrong?"

Elena finished Cassie's hair then sat down on the edge of Cassie's bed. Turning in her own seat, Cassie faced her and saw the concern on Elena's pretty face.

Elena nodded. "Yeah there kind of is. I had hoped to not ever have to tell you any of this but Damon is forcing my hand here. I don't know what he is up to but I'm going to try to find out. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Why would Damon hurt me? And what did you not want to have to tell me?" Cassie watched Elena quizzically.

Elena wore a serious expression and after sighing, she proceeded to tell Cassie all that she believed Cassie needed to know.

"I know it is hard to believe but Damon is a vampire. So is Stefan. They have supernatural strength, hearing, vision, mind controlling powers and speed. Both of them were turned by a vampire named Katherine who was selfish and played the brothers against one another. When she was rounded up with other vampires in Mystic Falls, it had been believed that she had been entombed in a tomb under the old church. Damon had been persistent in wanting and trying to set her free because he loved her. Both Salvatore brothers had but while Damon still sought Katherine, Stefan found me. When we finally got into the tomb, Katherine was not in there. She had never been in there and had been roaming the whole time without caring about either of the brothers. Damon then cared nothing more for Katherine and began to pursue me. However I've always been interested in Stefan so finally after a untimely and unexpected appearance of Katherine, the trouble that ensued and finally her death, Damon moved on. I don't know what he is up too but being around or with him is dangerous. He can do unpredictable things when his emotions run high, something by the way he's still trying to deal with and get use to." Elena reached out and held Cassie's hand. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

It was silent as Cassie tried to think on what she had just heard her cousin say. However she didn't think that it could be real. After all how could it be? Yet she didn't think her cousin would make up some story and lie to her either.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Looking at her clock on her nightstand, Cassie saw that it was eight o'clock on the dot. If it was Damon her mom would let him in for Cassie had told her mom about him and their date. Her mom had been happy for her and promised to watch for him.

Elena quickly stood up. "Is that him?"

Cassie stood too and nodded as she put her keys into her pocket then grabbed her jean jacket. "I'm betting it is."

Elena rushed to Cassie's bedroom door and threw it open. "He can't be invited into your house."

"Why?" Cassie started to follow Elena as she began rushing down the hallway to the stairs.

Before they had reached the stairs, they heard Cassie's mother downstairs asking Damon to come in. Elena stopped and faced Cassie with a concerned and slightly peeved look that she was too late. "Because now that he has been invited in, he can come in anytime that he wants."

Cassie didn't say anything for she didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure she believed any of it because it sounded so bizarre but she didn't want to think that her cousin was crazy or telling her lies just for the sake of a story.

Elena was able to tell this and she sighed. "You are not sure that you believe me are you? I guess I can understand. If I hadn't seen all I had which helped me figure it out about Stefan, I probably wouldn't have believed it either."

"Cassie! Your date is here!" Cassie's mother's voice rang from downstairs.

Cassie started down the stairs with Elena following. Reaching the lower part of the stairs to where she could see the entry way and the living room, Cassie spied Damon standing there dressed in dark jeans and a black button up long sleeved shirt. He looked very attractive and handsome as he stood there, with a pleased smile, watching her descend. Cassie gave him her own smile as she reached the landing.

"Very beautiful." Damon commented with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks. You're very handsome yourself." Cassie smiled sweetly.

Elena stepped closer towards Damon and gave him a stern look. "I don't know what you are up to Damon but don't drag her into any of this. I don't want her getting hurt."

Cassie was glad that her mother had already returned to the kitchen so she wouldn't have asked what Elena meant or what was going on. Apparently Elena was serious about the story she had told Cassie but Cassie wasn't ready to believe it.

"Come on Elena. You trust me." Damon stated.

"Yes but I know you better. She doesn't." Elena replied showing that she had learned a way to stand her own against him and that the two of them had some kind of understanding friendship.

Damon looked past Elena to Cassie with a gleam in his eyes. "A fact that will soon change."

Cassie recognized the importance in that statement. Damon had announced that he intended to become close with her, closer than the deep friendship with Elena. Cassie felt a mixed feeling of excitement to become close with Damon but also there was that twinge of wariness and hesitation at the odd sense of danger it somehow seemed to present.

Damon stepped around Elena and held out his hand toward Cassie. "Ready to go?"

Cassie placed her hand in his and nodded. She walked with him to her front door where he played the gentleman and opened the door to allow her out first. Cassie cast a glance back at Elena who now stood in the open doorway as Damon and Cassie strode down the sidewalk to Damon's blue vintage classic convertible. He opened up the car door for her and waited for her to climb inside before shutting it and began his walk around the car to the driver's side.

Just as Damon reached the driver's side, Stefan was walking down the sidewalk. When Stefan noticed that Elena was standing in the front door of Cassie's house and that Cassie was in Damon's car, he stopped. Cassie could see that Stefan was shooting warning glares at Damon but Damon paid him no heed as he slid into the car. Cassie watched as Stefan went down the sidewalk to met Elena who was walking from Cassie's house to her own.

Damon started the car and was pulling away when Cassie saw the young couple talking and casting glances their way. When they were out of sight, Cassie turned around to look at Damon.

"So where do you and your brother live?" Cassie wanted to think on something other than the odd story that Elena had told her.

"A house that sits near the edge of the woods." Damon replied as he flawlessly sped down the darkening roads.

"My turn to ask a question," Damon looked away from the road to look at her. "you and your family moved here to be closer to relatives. How well do you know Elena?"

"Well I've known her since we both were young but haven't been together in years and years. At times we would write or email each other so we are good friends. I don't know everything about her though if that is what you are asking. Why?" Cassie had been watching the scenery go past but now she looked back to Damon who still was looking at her and not the road.

"The two of you trust each other then?" Damon questioned while still watching her.

His attention being on her and not the road made her nervous. He needed to watch where he was driving! "Yes we trust each other. Now can you watch the road? I don't want to end up wrapped around some tree or crumpled in one of the ditches."

Damon issued a small amused smile. "Believe me that won't happen."

"Why? You that good of a driver?" Cassie teased.

Damon's gaze met hers firmly and relentlessly. "Yes."

Cassie laughed and wondered if there was anything he would admit that he couldn't do.

**_Please give a review!_**


	4. Chapter 4: It's True Vamps exist

When Damon pulled into a driveway, Cassie saw the outline of the huge house in the darkening light. There were no lights on in the house except one near the front door so the house looked vacant. Damon pulled up, parked the car and was quick to be around the car and open her door for her to get out. He offered her his hand, which she took, and watched her get out of the car. Cassie enjoyed his gentlemanly manners he was showing her. It wasn't everyday that guys in this day and age showed or even possessed the polite attributes.

Damon led her to the front door and pushed it open. They stepped inside and Damon vanished from her side. When the lights started to come on she realized that that was where he had gone to. Having turned a few lights on, Damon motioned her inwards and into a sort of living room.

There was a fire in the hearth and a few glasses with remains of some kind of dark liquid in them that sat on a low coffee table and side table. Cassie sat down on the sofa, casting her gaze about the room and noting the masculine décor style of it.

"You leave your door unlocked? Isn't that asking for invaders?" Cassie quizzed him as Damon appeared beside her with a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses.

Damon popped the cork to the bottle then began to pour. Handing her a glass, he sat down in the sofa next to her and smiled. "No one who knew the danger would dare to come in here." He took a sip of the alcohol. "I'm more dangerous than any thief could be."

Cassie had taken a sip but now she looked at him closely. A nagging feeling of unease and danger was rising within her but she didn't know why. Maybe it was the way Damon was staring at her, the things he said or the way he said them. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Damon asked slyly which added to Cassie's unease and curiosity.

"If you are trying to refer to that wild story Elena told me then I just don't think it is possible." Cassie replied.

Damon leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His eyes never wavered from her and Cassie felt the growing seriousness and tenseness in the atmosphere. "You think Elena is lying?"

Cassie shook her head. "No I can't really believe that she would lie to me but I'm not too sure I believe it either. At least, I don't think I do…although there are some odd things that I have noticed."

"You don't think she is lying but haven't seemed to accept it yet either. You haven't yet been exposed to as many clues as Elena had gotten. You have only been around Stefan and I for about a group total of two hours at the most. Yet you have noticed things like how I just seem to vanish," Abruptly Damon was gone and the chair was empty. Cassie's adrenaline and heart beat pace sped up. She stood up from her seat then felt his immediate presence and heard the words he nearly whispered into her ear. "then just appear."

The sensation of fingers trailing down her arm softly and the strong presence of Damon, who she sensed was immediately behind her, made her look over her shoulder. He was standing right behind her with mere inches of open space between their bodies. Cassie's heart picked up it's fast rate a little more and the butterflies shifted into hyper mode as she turned around to find herself face to face with the handsome Damon Salvatore.

Cassie stared back into those eyes and felt the powerful vibes that came from him in thick waves. She was surprised and her grip on the champagne glass loosened involuntarily. It slipped from her fingers but before it was halfway in its descent to the floor, it was suddenly in Damon's hands. Cassie hadn't even seen him move, except maybe for a little blurring of his figure for a split half second, yet he had caught the flute. Instincts now had fear growing within her though she tried to keep confident and cool. It wasn't working as well as she wanted it too though.

"It's true." Cassie took a step backwards from him and had that feeling like he saw every movement that she made. Cassie hated it for now she felt like prey being watched and stalked by a predator.

"Yes it is." Damon's eyes were piercing as they stared at her. She could see a store of things in his eyes but not all of them she could identify. There was mischievousness, dark amusement, seriousness, determination, interest and was that hunger or desire?

With ease Damon sat down on the sofa, set her glass down on the table then drank from his own. The way he sat there with such a cool casualness about it all, surprisingly caused a bit of anger to well up within her. She fixed Damon with a fiery stare. "So you are a vampire with the whole super speed and strength thing. Elena said that you are dangerous and like to play games. What game are you trying to play with me? Trick me into a date with you which really is just so you can what…drink my blood and kill me?"

Cassie's fists clenched and she took another step backwards. Damon noticed her clench her fists and he actually grinned with amusement and approval which confused Cassie a little.

"Elena was right. I do like to play games though I don't play cruel ones like I use to." Damon raised his glass and took another sip of alcohol. When he lowered his glass, he continued. "I am not going to hurt you. I did not trick you into coming here so I could drink your blood."

"Yeah? Then why did you bring me here then? What else do you want?" Cassie crossed her arms as a simultaneous defense and offense pose. Her eyes flashed a bit angrily as she met his constant gaze.

"You." Damon stated with a deeper intense gaze than before.

"Me? Want me for what specifically?" Cassie narrowed her eyes and watched him suspiciously.

Damon poured more champagne into the glass he had emptied. Playfully he raised his eyebrows and smirked. "It doesn't always have to be for one specific thing. With you there are several reasons."

Cassie cocked a eyebrow. "Right now I'm not too sure I want to hear those reasons. I need to go and have time to figure all of this out."

She raised her hand. "Bye." Turning around she headed for the entry hallway. However Damon's voice stopped her.

"If you don't want me to take you home then take my car. The keys are on the table in the hall." Damon's voice carried quite easily through the house.

Cassie strode to the table and plucked the keys up from where he had put them earlier. "Thanks." She called out with a dry tone.

"Remember," Damon's voice sounded suddenly close and Cassie whirled around to see Damon standing there with the glass in his hands and a serious expression. "I've been invited into your house so I can go in or out anytime I want."

"Anytime?" Cassie paused anxiously.

Damon gave a false grimace and stared at her pointedly. "Anytime." He stated resolutely.

Cassie broke her gaze with him and headed for the door. "Just awesome." She sarcastically replied.

Damon gave a small laugh. Cassie opened the door and strode toward Damon's blue car.

"The game of pursuit has begun." He called to her smugly and humorously.

Cassie had just circled around Damon's car to the driver's side when Elena's car pulled up with Elena and Stefan inside. Elena hopped out of the car and came over to her with a concerned expression.

"Cassie. Are you ok?" Elena gently put her hand on Cassie's arm.

Cassie caught Stefan glancing over her shoulder back towards the house. Halfway turning and looking over her shoulder she saw Damon leaning against the doorframe with that same glass of champagne.

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just peachy." She dryly joked.

Damon grinned amusedly before taking another drink. Cassie's attention turned back to Elena when she gently pulled on her arm.

"I'll take you home." Elena said.

"Well then here," Cassie handed Stefan Damon's keys. "you can give those back to him."

Stefan nodded and after kissing Elena, Elena and Cassie hopped in the car. Elena backed up then started down the road. Stefan watched them go before he went to where his brother stood in the doorway.

"This girl Cassie, do you have feelings for her? True feelings?" Stefan asked.

"Yup." Damon's lips made a exaggerated popping sound. He pushed the now twice empty champagne flute into Stefan's hands. "Is it so hard to believe?"

Damon disappeared back into the house without making a sound. Stefan nodded. "Yeah it kind of is."


	5. Chapter 5: Night Visitor

"So what happened?" Elena asked as she drove the car on their way back to their homes.

Cassie sunk back against the chair with a sigh. "We got here, he took me inside, poured us both some champagne, brought up the story you told me then proved it. I decided I wanted to leave so I went out the door and was fixing to get into his car when you showed up. Why did you come?"

"A little bit after you left I realized that I hadn't been able to give you any vervain for protection to make you unsusceptible to mind compulsion. So Stefan and I came to make sure that you were ok." Elena glanced at Cassie before focusing back to the road. "So he was just letting you leave? Just walk away?"

"Yeah. He didn't try those mind controlling powers or anything. I said I was leaving and I went. It was him who offered me the use of his car since I didn't want him taking me back." Cassie looked out of the passenger window.

"Damon use to be, and still can be, the kind of guy who wouldn't let anyone refuse him. He usually tries to make people do what he wants. If he didn't try it on you then he has gotten better. Well that and it seems like he cares for you in some way. Whether it is in a friendship way or something more, I can't tell too well just yet. It is obvious though that he is interested in you." Elena took a turn onto the main street.

Cassie sighed again and put her hand against the side of her forehead. "He has been invited into my and your houses. He told me he could come and go anytime he wants. What are we going to do?"

"Usually Damon doesn't bother me for he has learned to back off from me a bit once he realized that Stefan was a choice I wasn't going to change. For you though…I'm not sure but we will figure something out. For tonight why don't I stay with you in your room then we can talk about it more tomorrow?" Elena turned into her driveway and parked her car.

The two of them hopped out and stood in front of the parked car. Cassie shook her head. "Yeah that sounds alright. When you are ready just come on over and up to my room. I'll be getting ready to go to sleep. Today has not been a typical one."

Elena pursed her lips. "I know what you mean. Welcome to my world." Elena turned and headed for her house.

Cassie went to her own house and let herself in with her keys. The light in the kitchen and living room was on when she stepped in. Her father sat in his recliner chair watching the news while her mother just exited the kitchen with two bowels of ice cream in her hands. Cassie's mother gave one to her dad then sat down on the couch.

"How did it go sweetie?" Cassie's mother asked sweetly.

"It was interesting. I learned quite a bit about him and his history. Anyways I'm going to go to bed. Elena is staying over tonight so she will be here in a little bit." Cassie headed for the stairs.

"Ok I'll let her in but you two will have to be quiet because Sandy is already asleep." Cassie's mother gave her a smile before turning to watch the TV.

Cassie quietly ascended the stairs, went down the hall and into her room. She closed the door behind her then went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. It took her only two minutes to change, wash off her makeup, brush her hair and teeth before she was done. She stepped back into her room and sat down on her bed to skim through a magazine. The whole while she was a bit jumpy to any slight sudden noise for she wondered if Damon was just going to show up.

When her bedroom door opened Cassie grew a bit anxious until she saw Elena step inside and then shut the door behind her. Relaxing she gave Elena a smile.

Elena changed in Cassie's bathroom before she went to the twin bed that Cassie had moved into her room for Elena to sleep on. Elena set down her bag before sitting on the bed. "Mind tossing me one to read before I go to sleep?"

"Sure." Cassie pulled out another magazine and tossed it to Elena who caught it then settled back to read.

Neither one of them talked of any vampire stuff. Both were content to share the peace and quiet. Twenty minutes later found both of them asleep with all the lights turned off.

At one o'clock in the morning, the moon, high in the night sky, shone down through Cassie's window on the scene of Damon Salvatore standing next to Cassie's bed and gazing down at her. Soundlessly he ran two fingers through silken strands of her hair. The scene didn't go un-witnessed for Elena awoke and slowly sat up as she watched Damon.

Elena knew better than to think that Damon didn't now know that she was awake but he seemed to not be concerned. His attention was still focused on the peacefully sleeping Cassie. Elena could see and sense a tenderness that usually seemed nonexistent within him. Yet the way Damon was looking at Cassie, Elena held no doubts now.

"You really do care for her." Elena whispered.

Damon glanced over to her and smiled that teasing smirk of his. "Surprised?"

Elena shrugged and with a sheepish smile nodded. "Well yeah kind of. I didn't know if you would ever think seriously toward one girl. So far you've always been a bachelor."

Damon grinned that half grin. "I had quite a good bachelor run didn't I?"

"I'd say. All those girls you toyed with. But Damon, Cassie isn't a Katherine, Caroline or a short time fling." Elena swung her feet to the ground softly.

"Tell me about it." Damon tilted his head in a affirming nod before looking back down at Cassie. "She's a investment I intend to make last."

"If you really mean it, you are going to have to prove it you know…that you truly care. Right now she won't believe you and she is wary of you." Elena grinned a conspirator smile. "She won't be easy to sway to your side. Cassie's smart."

Damon issued a playful charming grin and raised one eyebrow. "Then let the games begin."

At that moment Cassie stirred in her sleep. Damon issued a nod toward Elena then disappeared just as suddenly and silently as he had come. With a smile to herself, Elena lay back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep. Part of her found the idea of Cassie giving Damon a run for his money very appealing and justified. Damon being taught another lesson to try even harder to keep more in touch with his old human nature rather than cruel and uncaring vampire behavior, would be good for him. He needed to prove that he could be the sweet and charming guy, that Elena had come to know, with someone else besides her.

From having known Damon for a while now, she had no doubt that naturally Damon had a good heart but it was the vampire nature that more often than not ruled him and his actions which had created him to be quite a powerful and daunting figure. Already Damon had made progress in veering away from his old ways of being a cold hearted jerk but maybe Cassie was the one who would be able to fully bring forth the loyal and good natured Damon that Elena knew existed. It would be good for Damon but Elena knew her cousin. Cassie was not one to trust easily and her loyalty was earned not bought. It wouldn't be easy for anyone, Elena thought as she drifted back to sleep, so it would be expected that things might start getting crazy and hectic once more.


	6. Chapter 6: Making a Decision

_**Thanks you guys for all the reviews! Keep em comin pls and let me know what ya think! I'm trying to update longer chapters so enjoy!**_

Cassie gradually woke up from her deep slumber and slowly opened her eyes. Bright morning rays of sunshine filtered in through the drawn curtains, seeming to try and coax her out of bed. The day beckoned to her to rise and shine but as she slowly sat up and saw the empty twin bed where Elena had slept, the memories from everything that had occurred the day before came crashing down on her. Cassie sighed and shut her eyes for a moment hoping that it all had been a dream, a crazy dream.

Footsteps on the stairs and then in the hall caught Cassie's attention and she looked toward the door in time to see Elena swing it wide open. Elena, already dressed and ready for the day, looked more awake and unbothered by previous events than Cassie did.

"Hey you're finally awake. If you want some of the breakfast your mom fixed, you might want to hurry on downstairs because I'm tempted to eat more than my share. It's not often that Aunt Jenna is able to cook us a large breakfast like your mom does." Elena strode to Cassie's closet, ruffled through clothes then existed out with some in her hands. She tossed a pair of jeans and a v-neck cotton shirt to her.

Cassie caught the small bundle of clothes but didn't move to put them on yet. Instead she gave Elena a serious and questioning look. "What are we going to do? I think it's time we talk about it."

Elena pursed her lips but nodded. "Yeah your right. You can't run from this. You are living here now and I highly doubt that Damon will truly let you walk away. You need to decide where you stand, what you want to do and stick to it."

"What do you think about this?" Cassie asked.

Elena shrugged one shoulder. "I have a few thoughts on the reasons Damon has but then again Damon has often proved that he isn't predictable nor easy to understand so for now I won't say anything about them."

Elena walked over to the bed and sat down beside Cassie. Her gaze and expression showed her understanding and that she truly cared. "I wish I knew all the answers but I don't and even though I feel protective over you because you are my cousin, I can't do this for you. I can only support whatever you decide."

"Could you maybe talk to Damon and try to find out answers?" Cassie stood and headed for the bathroom. Leaving the door open so she could hear and carry on the conversation, she began her usual routine of brushing her hair and washing her face.

"Cassie I may have known Damon longer but he isn't always easy to talk to or deal with. He and I have a understanding with each other but I can't tell him what to do. We have gained each other's trust and respect in the same way you and I do. I can't and won't betray either one of you. I've betrayed him once and tricked him but I won't do it again." Elena shook her head. "Nope Cass, this is something you are going to have to handle yourself. I'm here for support."

Cassie toweled her face dry but nodded at Elena. "I can respect that I guess. I don't know him nor trust him though so I feel like I need to keep distance between us."

Elena stood and grimaced. "That's not exactly going to happen. You may want to stay out of this as much as you can but Damon is already starting up a game with you. He is pursing you and Cassie let me tell you something, Damon is one of the most determined guys I've ever met. He will go to great lengths to get what he wants and he has already declared that he wants you."

"Why does he want me and what for? Does he want me to be some tag along to amuse him and supply him blood? I just don't know what to think." Cassie leaned against the sink counter top and shook her head to herself.

Elena crossed the room to stand just outside the bathroom doorway. "Damon will tell you. Now whether he does it now, later or through little games I don't know. The truth will surface though for it always does." Elena paused then gave Cassie a encouraging smile. "I've got to run over to my house and get my stuff for school but then I'll be back over here and will wait for you downstairs. We can go to school in my car."

Cassie nodded then closed her bathroom door. She heard Elena leave as she started to change clothes. Today wasn't her first day of school, it actually was her eighth, but everything was still so new. The fact that she had Elena and Bonnie to hang out with was a big relief and was pretty fun. Already she was being welcomed in the town by other teenagers, parents and town officials. It didn't bother her either that right now she was labeled as Elena's cousin for it was the way everyone came to know her. In light of the new events, the only real issue she had to face right now was Damon.

As she changed, got ready for school, went downstairs and ate breakfast, she pondered on what to do. Once she had finished breakfast, she went into the living room where Elena waited.

"Ready?" Elena asked.

Cassie nodded and they left the house to go slide into Elena's car. Elena pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the school.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" Elena asked as she steered down the road.

Cassie watched the scenery passing by her passenger window. "Yeah. I'm not going to be controlled by some vampire. I have a right to chose so I'll defend that right. Damon hasn't hurt me, but I don't have a reason to trust him or his words saying that he never will. So my decision is to resist."

"Then you better look through my backpack and grab a necklace in there. Stefan gave me vervain and we put it in the necklace to protect you. As long as you have it on you, no vampire can use mind compulsion on you. It will give you a edge to resist and stick to your choice. Yet I should warn you that it won't fully stop Damon. As persistent and determined as he can be, he can use many other ways." Elena turned into the school parking lot and parked in her parking spot.

"Like?" Cassie fished the necklace out of Elena's bag. It was silver and had a round star medallion pendant that contained the vervain within. She put it around her neck and clasped it together.

"Like mind and emotional games. Seduction." Elena opened her car door, grabbed her bag and hopped out.

Cassie grabbed her own bag and got out of the car as well. Walking side by side the two of them headed for the front doors. As they entered and went to their lockers, Cassie thought on what Elena had said. Cassie didn't doubt Elena but what bothered her was that she worried about having to deal with Damon's game of seduction. There was no doubt that Damon had the handsome looks and appeal to be successfully seductive so Cassie wondered how she could battle that. It was a predicament that stayed fresh in her mind all morning until lunch.

Cassie set her tray down on the lunch table designated as their table. Elena sat to Cassie's right while Bonnie was to Cassie's left. Caroline had taken the seat on the other side of Bonnie. Two other girls that were more of Caroline's other small group sat with them though neither Elena, Bonnie nor Cassie knew them very well.

Cassie gently nudged Bonnie and whispered softly so Caroline's friends wouldn't over hear. "So have you tried it yet?"

Bonnie nodded and wore a pleased grin. "Yeah it's pretty cool."

Ever since Bonnie and Elena had let Cassie in on the secret that Bonnie was a powerful witch, Cassie had had fun coming up with new things for Bonnie to try with her magic. The latest had involved creating ice, instead of fire, and sealing a flower within it like a glass ball.

Caroline spent most of lunch prattling about a upcoming school dance that they all were supposed to help decorate for. Cassie only listened but then when Caroline's two other friends began asking her questions then switching subjects to boyfriends, Bonnie, Elena and Cassie kept up their own conversations.

"After school do the two of you want to go with me to my Uncle's ranch outside of town? He has invited me to come visit him and it would be rude if I didn't." Bonnie shrugged. "I haven't seen him in like two months but he's pretty nice."

"What kind of ranch?" Cassie popped a grape into her mouth.

"I think he still has a herd of cows, several horses, dogs and like a cat or two?" Bonnie gave a thoughtful expression as she tried to remember.

"Yeah count me in. I love horses and would love to get a chance to spend some time around them." Cassie nodded then began gathering up her stuff as the bell rang.

"Sorry but I promised Stefan that I'd go with him after school. Rain check?" Elena gave a apologetic look to Bonnie as they all left the cafeteria.

"Yeah sure." Bonnie replied. Cassie could tell that Bonnie had no aversion to Stefan,the vampire, but she wondered what Bonnie thought about Damon. However at the moment she didn't want to bring it up. So pushing it from her mind again, she headed to class.

The rest of the school day passed fairly quickly. Luckily they didn't have much homework today so more time could be spent having fun at Bonnie's Uncle's ranch that was a thirty minute drive away. With the day over the three of them stood at their lockers putting books away.

Elena shoved the last books in her locker then closed it and turned toward Cassie and Bonnie. "Well I've got to go meet Stefan but I'll talk to you later."

Elena headed down the hall in the opposite direction that Bonnie and Cassie started down.

"So do you think that your Uncle will let us ride? I've been dying to get back on a horse. It's only been two weeks since I last rode but it seems too long. I miss all the riding I got to do back home." Cassie resituated her backpack.

"I don't know why he wouldn't. I'll ask him when we get there." Bonnie replied as they pushed through the side doors and stepped outside into the bright afternoon sunlight.

The two of them had not gotten far when Caroline and her other duo sitting at outside picnic tables called for Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to Cassie. "Let's go see what she wants real fast."

Cassie really didn't feel like listening to possibly anymore talk of tedious, strict plans for the dance or about what guys in the school were 'way cute'. She shook her head. "Nah I think I'll wait for you at your car if you don't mind."

Bonnie grinned understandingly. "Sure."

Cassie watched as Bonnie walked over to the table before she turned and started heading for the parking lot that was just around the corner of the school building. Just as she rounded the corner, she instantly sensed that she was being studiously watched. It gave her a bit of that tingling sensation of being stalked or was it being spied upon?

Cassie looked up and ahead of her towards the parking lot. She spotted him sitting on the hood of someone's car, with his arms crossed and his penetrating gaze fixed solely on her. Cassie had to suppress a shiver for never had a male looked at her with such a intense stare full of multiple, unknown and determined intentions. What bothered her was that she had no idea what was going through his head.


	7. Chapter 7: After school chat

_**Here you guys go! Enjoy! There will be tons more to come! I have already completed this story and am just uploading it in pieces. :) As always I love to get reviews!**_

Damon watched Cassie as she came around the corner of the building then freeze when she spotted him. He admired the way she met his gaze with her own firm one before continuing forward. As she drew closer she stopped several feet away from him. When he could resist no longer, he gave her a one sided arrogant smirk which only made Cassie narrow her eyes.

"So what? Are you stalking me now?" She questioned.

Damon admired her for her forthrightness. Not many dared to stand up to him, but she did. Even when she had been faced with the mind blowing revelation that not only did vampires exist and that Elena was dating one, but also with his revelation that he wanted to make her his, Cassie had handled it extremely well. He doubted whether she understood the full importance of his statement that he wanted her, but they all soon would be reminded of just how determined he could be when he set his mind on something. And he had set his mind, as well as his heart, despite the short amount of time knowing her, solely on her.

He could sense though that she wasn't sure about him yet. Nether the less, he would get the point across and enjoy it in the process. Damon enjoyed teasing her to see how she would react to things so he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I am." He replied, widening his eyes for effect.

"Just so you know, that comes across as a bit creepy." Cassie pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows briefly.

Damon just laughed which obviously didn't really help Cassie's mood any. "As a vampire, creepy is natural but," He stood and took a few intimidating steps toward her. "I can come across as more than that. Care to find out what other things I may be?"

Cassie stared back into his deep blue eyes where mystery, power, cunning, intelligence, amusement and interest swirled like a rolling storm. It was easy to discern that the arrogance he possessed showed that he didn't even take in the possibility that she would decline. Damon was use to getting what he wanted apparently but Cassie felt determined to keep out of whatever he was planning and away from him as much as she could. As far as Cassie could tell, even though Damon was the most attractive guy she had ever seen, there was no doubt that danger followed him wherever he went. Something which Cassie had no desire to be dragged into.

"You don't think I'll say no." She stated while watching his handsome face for his reaction.

Damon took another step forward so he was closer. "You won't say no."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "What makes you so confident that you can succeed in whatever plans you have concocted that include me?"

Damon purposefully walked around her to pause while he was immediately behind her and whisper in her ear. "I've had centuries to figure out ways to get what I want. When it includes females, I find seduction is the greatest weapon. You can bet that I'll find a way to your heart."

Cassie took a step forward and whirled about to face him. However he wasn't there any longer. He was gone as if he had never been there in the first place. At that moment Cassie saw Bonnie coming towards her with a concerned and aggravated expression.

"Do you know who that was that was bothering you?" Bonnie asked a bit huffily.

Cassie slowly nodded her head. "Yeah…I met him yesterday. We went out on a date last night…or a semi date…"

Bonnie groaned. "No Cassie you can't do that! Does Elena know this?"

"She found out about the date right before he picked me up from my house yesterday. Why? You know him don't you?" Cassie's expression was curious and a bit puzzled.

Bonnie gave a bit of a scowl. "Yes I know him which is part bad and part good. Knowing who he is at least puts him on the list to watch out for. Damon Salvatore can be very dangerous and you can't always trust him. He has had this habit in the past of using people then dumping them when they had served his purpose. There is a lot more to know about Damon than you could realize."

Bonnie unlocked her car and they both climbed in. As Bonnie turned the keys in the ignition and brought the car to life, Cassie nodded.

"Bonnie…I know." She stated.

Bonnie paused to look over at her. "You know? Like really know? About all of it?"

Cassie shrugged. "I know the basic short story version of the history about him, Stefan and Elena. I know that he and Stefan are vampires."

"And you still went on a date with him? Are you crazy? You can't trust Damon! He can be unpredictable." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. See Elena told me the story just before he came to my house to pick me up for the date. I didn't want to believe it so I pushed it from my mind and went with Damon to his and Stefan's house. While we were there he not only told but proved to me that the story was true." Cassie turned and looked over at Bonnie. "I was hacked off too. Though he says that he didn't trick me into a date to use me, I'm not too sure I believe him. So now I'm trying to stay out of it as much as possible but since Damon wants the entire opposite, he is not calling it quits anytime soon."

"What does he want with you? Did he say?" Bonnie glanced at her before turning her attention back to the road.

Cassie shook her head. "No he has never really given me a straight answer. I don't know what he wants with me. All he has told me is that he wants me and that the game of pursuit is on. So I'm wondering if he is going to be everywhere I go."

Bonnie had a puzzled expression. "Wants you? Like how?" Her expression switched over to concern and anger. "I swear if he tries to hurt anyone I'll deal with him."

Cassie sharply looked back to Bonnie with surprise. "You can deal with him?"

"Yeah for the most part. I can cause vampires to have sort of extreme headaches that disables them for as long as I use the power. Their speed isn't something I can control so if they get to me fast enough, then I can't temporarily render them incapable." Bonnie glanced in the rearview mirror then passed a car that was going tortoise slow.

"At least you have a chance." Cassie sighed and leaned further back in the seat. "It bothers me that really I don't know what I'm doing or what I should do. The only facts I know right now are that Damon has stated that he wants me and already is proving to be persistent, I hardly know him and I don't have a reason to trust him so I don't."

Bonnie nodded her head. "And you shouldn't until he proves that he can be trusted. Elena has formed a close friendship with him but I don't trust him like she does."

Cassie smiled and watched the scenery flash by outside the passenger window. "I know what you mean."


	8. Chapter 8: To Bonnie's Aunt's&Uncle's

_**I love horses and spend quite a bit of time riding them myself so this chapter and the next will include them...I just had to put it in there somewhere :) Don't worry though, tons more moments with Damon-Cassie romance coming up!**_

It took twenty minutes to reach the ranch. When Bonnie pulled into the drive in front of the large two story white ranch house, it was to the barking of several dogs. White fences lined the driveway and encompassed the house. A middle aged man with graying hair and broad frame stepped out of a barn and headed toward the car with a welcoming grin.

Bonnie swung open her door and stepped out. The dogs milled around Bonnie as she went to meet her uncle. Cassie stepped out as well and rounded the car to follow Bonnie.

"Bonnie! I'm glad you came!" Bonnie's uncle embraced her in a hug. When he released her, they both turned toward Cassie. "Who's your friend?"

The uncle held out his hand, which Cassie shook. "I'm Cassie Gilbert. I just moved to Mystic Falls this past week. Bonnie's been kind enough to hang with me." Cassie laughed.

"Psh." Bonnie grinned, waved one hand in dismissal and shrugged. "No big deal. You're cool."

"Well welcome. Glad you came. I'm Thomas. My wife Gina is inside making up a bunch of snacks. Hope you two are hungry." Uncle Thomas led them towards the large white house.

The three of them went up the porch steps then stepped through the front door into the cool interior of the house. Cassie scanned the homey, rustic décor appreciatively as she followed Bonnie and her Uncle through the house to the kitchen in the back.

"Bonnie and her friend are here Gina!" Thomas announced, entering the kitchen with the two girls in tow.

A slim older woman with a bright, warm and friendly smile turned away from the kitchen counter to greet them with enthusiasm. Bonnie was quickly ensnared into another encompassing hug. "How are you? It is so great to see you!"

"I'm good." Bonnie waved her hand at Cassie. "This is Cassie. She goes to school with me."

"Nice to meet you. Feel at home while you're here." Bonnie's Aunt Gina gave a polite smile to Cassie then picked up a tray of homemade cookies. "I've made snacks. I figured that with it being right after school the two of you would be hungry."

Cassie took a cookie and bit into it. The taste of pure chocolate chip goodness filled her mouth. "They're good! Thanks!"

Bonnie took one as well before Aunt Gina hurried to get them glasses of milk.

"So what would you girls like to do? We thought maybe you would enjoy riding the four wheelers or horses for a bit." Thomas had sat down at the kitchen table and was helping himself to a cookie as well.

Bonnie smiled at Cassie before she nodded. "That sounds like fun. Cassie had asked me if we would get to spend time with the horses."

"Thomas and I will ride the four wheelers but you girls can ride the horses. There is a road we have that leads through the woods and cuts through a grassy open prairie that is encircled by the woods and the river. At this time of year it is really beautiful back there so we would like to show it to you." Gina set out a plate of strawberries and a bowel of melted chocolate to dip them in.

Cassie finished up the cookie then ate a few strawberries as she patiently sat at the kitchen table and listened as Bonnie chatted with her aunt and uncle for thirty minutes. Apparently they hadn't been able to talk to each other or see each other since Bonnie's grandmother's funeral a good many months ago. The relatives had a lot to catch up on and discuss. Seeing Bonnie with family was nice for Cassie could tell that the death of her grandmother had effected Bonnie greatly. It had been another turning point for it had led her to discovering the a greater strength of her power.

"I'm glad everything is going well for you Bonnie. We've been worried about you but you are strong. You'll be fine." Gina gave a soft, heartfelt smile to Bonnie before looking to Cassie. "And how about you Cassie? Do you like it here in Mystic Falls?"

Cassie brushed her hands together to get cookie crumbs off. "Well me and my family moved here to be closer to relatives so that is nice. I've only been here in Mystic Falls for a week and already I'm learning quite a few things about this town and some of it's…people."

Bonnie and Cassie's shared look of understanding wasn't missed by Bonnie's relatives but instead of being suspicious they were happy.

"That is great! This town and its people are very interesting don't you think? There is a lot of history to this town." Gina's enthusiasm for her town was evident in the way she smiled and laughed.

Cassie saw Bonnie give a smile of wry amusement and Cassie couldn't help but laugh. Nodding she replied, "There sure is."

Uncle Thomas checked his watch then stood. "Well ladies if we are to get to have our journey to that valley before you girls have to go then we better get going."

The four of them made their way out of the house, down the porch steps and across the ranch yard to the large barn. Cassie and Bonnie followed her aunt and uncle into the interior alley of the barn. Stepping inside the slightly dim barn, they walked alongside the stalls that housed several of the ranch horses.

Thomas came out of a enclosed room holding two halters. He handed them each one and motioned for them to follow him. "There are four horses for you girls to chose from that would be the best for you to ride."

He turned down another short alley then stopped and pointed to four stalls on his right. "These horses have been trained really well. They are loyal, trusting, smart and obedient to whatever you tell them to do."

Cassie and Bonnie went to each of the four stalls and peered in at the magnificent animals. A sleek midnight black Arabian stood in his stall with a proudly arched neck, intelligence flashing in his eyes and a curious nature. The large, solidly built Quarter horse was a flashy overo paint who seemed to be thrilled with the idea of getting out of his stall and going for a ride. A sweet, friendly golden palomino mare tossed her head over her stall partition to stretch her neck out and nuzzle their hands. The last stall had a bright chestnut appaloosa gelding with a unique white spot on his forehead.

"Which one are you going to ride Bonnie?" Cassie asked as she glanced from one horse to the other.

"What would you suggest uncle?" Bonnie turned to Thomas.

"Well the black Arabian and paint Quarter horse have a little bit more spunk than the other two. They all have easy gaits though the palomino and black one especially. The appaloosa and palomino are very sweet and even tempered but can get up and go when you ask them. It depends on what you want." Thomas stepped up to rub his broad hands against the appaloosa's nose.

Bonnie moved over to stand in front of the palomino's stall. "I'll ride this one. She's so sweet."

As Bonnie opened the palomino mare's stall door then began haltering her, Cassie opened the paint gelding's stall. She took one step in before the big horse was right before her nudging her excitedly. Cassie laughed and stroked his nose before slipping the halter on him. Leading him out of the stall, the horse fairly pranced with eagerness to be out and about.

Thomas showed them where they could tie the horses before they followed him into the tack room. In three minutes they both had the saddle blankets and saddles on the horses, cinches tightened, and the bridles slid on. Shortly after that they led the horses out of the back door of the barn to where Bonnie's aunt Gina waited next to two four wheelers.

"The horses are use to four wheelers girls so you don't have to worry about them spooking. Just stay where you can see us, ok?" Thomas checked to make sure that there was enough gas in the four wheelers before he and Gina each climbed on one.

"Ok." Bonnie replied as she and Cassie swung up onto their chosen mounts.

Cassie settled into the saddle with her heels pointed down as they were supposed to be. Gathering the reins in her hands, she made sure that she had them firmly in her grasp. When Gina and Thomas started up the ATVs and began heading down a worn down dirt road, Cassie urged her horse forward and together her and Bonnie followed.


	9. Chapter 9: Horses & FirstKiss

**_Been having internet trouble but going put up updates as soon as I can...there is plenty more chapters to come...:)_**

They passed through the grassy pastures that was dotted with cows peacefully munching grass and soon were riding down a worn road with the woods flanking each side. Titling her head back, Cassie spotted pieces of blue sky through the canopy of the tree's leaves. Little squirrels chattered as they scampered up the trees upon seeing them and the chirping of birds was a constant melody. After a little while more, Cassie could catch glimpses of a green open space ahead.

Thomas and Gina stopped the four wheelers at the edge where the woods met the enclosed grassy valley. Gina waved her hand at the open valley encompassed by the surrounding woods. "Isn't this valley just beautiful?"

Cassie stopped her paint horse who was eyeing the valley as if he really wanted to be out there kicking up his heels. She gazed out at the valley, full of knee high grass, and the small creek on the far side. The clear blue sky seemed vast and huge above them with puffy white clouds drifting across it lazily. "It is."

"Why don't you two exercise the horses here for a bit?" Thomas grinned warmly at them.

Cassie turned to Bonnie. "Yeah want to?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Sure for a little bit."

Cassie could feel the large paint horse's bunched energy and with hardly more than a clucking sound and tap of her heels, the paint horse immediately launched into a long stride, powerful lope that rocked her back in the saddle. The motion was soothing and the feel of the wind blowing through her hair and the speed at which they flew over the grassy ground was exhilarating.

Bonnie's palomino mare loped behind and off to the side of Cassie's paint. The sound of the pounding hoof beats was like thunder as they raced into the center of the valley. When they reached the valley, Cassie lightly urged the horse to the left and began to lope wide circles. Bonnie did the same and going in the same direction, that way they were constantly opposite each other in the circle.

Cassie tilted her head back and laughed. Riding a horse was such a freeing feeling and she realized how much she had missed it. Now though she was quickly becoming use to it again. She was so confident that she dropped the reins onto the paint's thick neck and used only leg cues to keep him loping the large circles.

"No hands huh?" Bonnie called out to her with a laugh.

Cassie tilted her head back and spread her arms out as she rocked with the motion of the horse's powerful lope. She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment letting this wondrous feeling wash away every current worry and concern. Finally though she opened her eyes, looked ahead and picked up the reins again to bring the paint into a sliding stop.

Bonnie halted her mare gradually. "Where did you learn how to ride like that?"

Cassie shrugged. "Back home we had several horses and I use to ride all the time. Riding horses is my favorite thing in the world to do."

"Well you're real good at it." Bonnie said as she watched Cassie conduct the paint horse to spin in tight circles then stop to a dead standstill with no problem.

Cassie looked up. "Thanks." She glanced off to the far side of the valley before giving Bonnie a sly look. "Want to let them fully run and stretch out their legs? The paint sure wants to."

Bonnie nodded with a wide smile. "Let's go."

Bonnie nudged the mare who quickly built up from a trot to a lope then a full flat out gallop straight across the field. Cassie squeezed her paint's sides and the horse shot off into a stretching lope that almost instantly turned into a gallop. The paint's strides were longer than Bonnie's mare so Cassie and the paint gelding shot forward and became even with the other pair. Cassie could feel the muscles of the huge horse bunching and releasing with powerful synchronization. She could sense the horse's power and thrill for speed yet also that the paint had a lot more speed he could give.

"Let's go boy." Cassie spoke to the paint who launched himself ahead of the palomino mare and seemed to fly over the ground. Now her hair whipped in the wind more fiercely and the thrill of the ride had intensified. Cassie tilted her head back a little, held the reins with one hand and put the other hand out in the air as she laughed with the glorious feel of it.

All too soon, they had reached the other side of the valley and Cassie made the reins taunt and slowed him down into a easy going lope. Leaning her weight back into the back of the saddle and firmly nudging the reins in a backwards motion, she cued the gelding to stop. The gelding shifted his weight into his haunches, dug in his heels and slid to a stop. A light bump backwards on the reins had the paint taking several backwards steps. When the two of them stood still, Cassie looked up to see Bonnie watching her with admiration and respect.

"Dang you're good." Bonnie said admirably.

Cassie shrugged again for she wasn't prone to letting her ego inflate ridiculously. Humility was one thing Cassie tried to maintain. "I've had a lot of hours in the saddle."

"I'd say." Bonnie replied before a shout caught both girl's attention.

Bonnie's aunt and uncle were sitting on the four wheelers and waving to them to get their attention. They turned their horses and trotted over to where the two adults were.

"Whew! What a show Cassie! Bonnie I didn't know your friend was so good with horses." Thomas exclaimed.

"Until now I didn't know either. She's got talent doesn't she?" Bonnie moved her horse over under the shade of the trees.

"Yes she does. Very well done! I haven't seen Apache move like that in a long time." Thomas remarked eyeing the paint horse Cassie sat on.

Cassie patted his thick neck. "He is a excellent horse. He has real talent and potential."

Thomas got off the four wheeler and stood before Apache the paint horse. He patted the horses' broad shoulder. "That he does."

A cell phone went off and everyone checked their phones. "It's mine." Gina flipped open her cell phone and answered with a "hello".

"What? When? Yes we will go look for him. I'll call you back if I hear anything." Gina's voice had become filled with concern and slight panic. She turned her attention to her husband. "Thomas, Sam is missing. His parents said that he went out two hours ago for a ride just alongside our land. His horse came back to the house without him. His mother said that the horse was acting strange, that it was absolutely terrified."

"Then let's go search for him. He can't be far." Thomas turned to Bonnie and Cassie. "I'm sorry girls but we have to go. You can ride for a little longer if you wish but when you get through if you would put the horses up before you leave I would appreciate it."

Cassie nodded. "We will sir."

"Do you need help? Maybe I can go with you and look for him." Bonnie suggested.

Gina shook her head. "No you girls need to be heading back home in a little while so you won't be real late in getting home. Thank you though."

Thomas and Gina hopped aboard the four wheelers and started them up. "Thank you girls for coming. We hope to hear from you soon."

Cassie and Bonnie watched as they drove into the valley and then back into another part of the woods where a smaller trail began. After a bit they couldn't see them anymore though they could still hear the distant sound of the ATV motors. Suddenly there was a small gasp and Cassie turned to look at Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed.

"Bonnie? Are you ok?" Cassie moved the paint horse over next to Bonnie's palomino mare and tapped Bonnie on the arm.

Bonnie gave a small jerk like as if waking up and turned a confused and alarmed look to Cassie. "I just had a vision. I know where Sam is. He is hurt real bad and if they don't find him soon he will die."

"What happened to him? Do you know?" Cassie asked.

Bonnie's face turned into a scowl. "I'm not for sure but I've got a hunch. I need to go catch up to my aunt and uncle and tell them. If you want you can wait for me here and I will be right back."

Cassie nodded. "Sure I'll wait here for you. Be careful Bonnie!" She called as Bonnie took off in the direction her aunt and uncle had gone.

Cassie gazed about the beautiful valley again only now her worries were starting to resurface. A uneasy feeling began to creep over her that she couldn't shake. So she rode Apache out into the middle of the field and began loping him in circles that she varied from small to large first in one direction than in the other. The relaxing motion of the powerful horse under her helped her anxiousness ease.

Cassie soon stopped the paint and dismounted. She led him over to the creek to let him rest and get a drink of water. Tying him to a low branch of a wide tree next to the creek, Cassie sat down at the base of the tree and leaned against it. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds around her and let herself relax even more. It wasn't but two minutes later when Apache gave a alarmed snort and frightened neigh. With her eyes still closed she could hear that he was anxiously moving and it sounded like he was trying to get free. Alarmed, Cassie opened her eyes and looked over towards the horse, only it wasn't just the horse standing there anymore…Damon stood there as well.

Damon grabbed the frightened horse's bridle and held the horse's head still while he spoke softly to the horse. Cassie couldn't hear what he said but whatever he was saying and whatever he was doing was calming the horse down till it finally stood still as if nothing had happened.

Cassie watched as Damon's tall, muscular frame, still clothed with blue jeans and a black tee-shirt, that seemed to enhance the sight of his biceps, turned towards her. That powerful heady feeling she got when Damon turned that intense gaze to her filled her and involuntarily made her heart beat pick up it's pace.

"They are right. You definitely have a talent with horses." Damon stroked the paint horse's face before turning fully toward her and taking a few steps closer.

"You've been watching me this whole time?" Cassie asked incredulously.

He stopped and lithely sat down on the ground next to her with his back leaning against the thick and wide tree trunk. His uniquely, utterly handsome face turned to her and his intense gaze focused on her once more. That disconcerting yet intriguing half smirk alighted on his attractive face. "Yup."

Cassie leaned her head back against the tree and sighed. "Is there anything I can do without you watching me?"

That half smirk grew. "Not really no. I've already made it clear that our game has begun. What happens is partly up to you."

Cassie turned a perplexed and confused look on him. "And just what game is this exactly? How is it partly up to me? You are giving me a choice? So far it doesn't seem like it."

His expression became amused. "I didn't say your choice would completely change what happens, it just affects it. I won't stop pursuing you but how you react to what I do has effects that can change things in the game. The game of pursuit, seduction, making you mine…call it which ever one you want. It is all the same though will have the same ending."

Cassie issued him a look of 'I'm waiting'. "Which is?"

Damon gave a smug, amused and confident grin. His eyes seemed to dance with anticipation and amusement. "You'll be mine."

Cassie felt warmth flood not only her face but her body as well. The way his voice had been husky and full of determination when he said it, as well as his intimidating presence and heated gaze was the source for the overwhelming, involuntary warmth. The pull to be with him, be near him, touch him and kiss him was very strong and almost felt like as if it was a living, pulsing thing. There was no doubt that everything about Damon effected her in ways nothing or no one else had, yet she fought against it. Cassie wanted to make her own choices, to have a say.

When Damon's smile turned charming, seductive and confident, Cassie knew that Damon was fully aware of how he affected her. Cassie clenched her teeth together. Of course, this was why he was so arrogant about it. He knew the power and influence he had on her which made him that much certain that he would get what he wanted…her.

Cassie scrambled to her feet and looked down at him. She shook her head in wonder. "What is this all about? What brought all of this on? What trick on me are you trying to pull?"

Damon blinked then lowered a eyebrow and his lips made a wry line. "Trick? You think I just want to make fun of you?"

Cassie barely nodded. "Yeah, make fun of, confuse or use me. Why or how I don't understand and right now I have no reason to believe anything you say."

Damon wore a expression of understanding and respect. "You don't trust me. I get it." He put his arms behind his head leisurely. "I'm not one to easily trust others either. So ok, gain your trust is now top on my list."

Cassie sighed, shifted her weight and cast a gaze to the sky before looking back down to him. "Yeah…trust is a big issue. I don't know you Damon. I know of you but it has been one day that we even knew each other existed. And frankly with all of this vampire stuff, I got enough regular things to have to deal with without adding the whole dangerous vampire world to it."

She turned and took a few steps away before turning back around. As she turned around strands of her hair fell in her face and she gave a small startled jump upon coming face to face with Damon. "All of this is just not for me. I know a few facts but other than that, I don't really know anything about all of this."

His cool eyes bored into hers and he gently tucked the loose strands of hair behind her face. Cassie swallowed for he left his hand there cradling the side of her face. "I don't know you. Don't trust you. Don't think I can believe you." Cassie felt vulnerable under that gaze and his soft touch. She swallowed thickly and lied. "And I'm just not…attracted to you."

Damon's eyes lit up with amusement and Cassie's breath caught in her throat as he leaned in toward her, bringing their faces closer. A amused smile spread across that handsome face and he gave a small laugh. He arched a eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Cassie took a deep breath and tried to steel her confidence. "Yes…really." Though she had meant for it to come out sounding confident, it seemed hesitant and unsure.

Damon gave another laugh and his eyes roved over her face. "You've got strength. Tuff stuff aren't you? I've got to play our game the best I know how don't I? I can tell that you aren't going to make it easy for me."

"And why should I?" Cassie stated.

"Touché." Damon's fingers brushed across her cheek and there was a resolute tenderness in his eyes.

When he leaned in closer, Cassie's breath caught and she froze as Damon pressed his lips firmly against hers. Now her heart raced, a sweet but anxious feeling filled her stomach and for a few seconds all thoughts in her mind vanished. Damon's lips plied against hers in such a sensuous way that it made Cassie feel a bit weak. Just as Damon drew back, Cassie was able to bring forth a surge of her confidence and strength.

Cassie put her hand against his broad, sculpted chest and shoved. Damon didn't even sway or stumble so aggravation filled her, especially when a broad smirk crossed his face. She didn't bother trying to push him again for she knew that no matter what action she could try in retaliation would be ineffective. Instead she showed her own strength and resolve by standing firm.

"Trickery. I thought you said you aren't trying to trick me." Cassie hissed.

Damon's expression was smoldering as he met her gaze. "I'm not trying to trick you honey, I'm seducing you. There is a difference."

Cassie narrowed her eyes with wariness. "Ok…whatever you want to call it…cut it out. I'm not buying into it."

Damon tilted his head and wore a intelligent and assured look. "You will."

"So even though I'm going to resist, you are still determined to change my mind? I resist yet you pursue?" Cassie asked.

Damon crossed his arms and gave her a sly smile. "You got it. It is the game we play now."

Cassie crossed her own arms defiantly and flashed him a daring smile. "You are going to lose."

"I'm going to win." He smirked. "You'll come to find that I can be very…" He teasingly rolled his eyes skyward for emphasis. "very persistent. Stefan, Elena and even Bonnie can testify to that."

Cassie remembered how Elena had said that Damon had been almost obsessed with Katherine and that everything he had done was to get her back. He had done a lot, gone through a lot to get her back only to realize how she didn't care that much for him. So was he meaning that he would go to the same lengths for herself?

Cassie shook her head and fixed him with a questioning gaze. "Why?"

Damon understood what she meant. His expression turned deadly serious. "Why you?"

He reached out and brushed two fingers across the fair skin of her neck. "I've had time to watch you Cassie. You are fascinatingly strong but still vulnerable, feisty but occasionally hesitant and shy, desiring to trust but careful and slow in trusting someone, daring yet at the same time cautious. You're intelligent..." His voice turned husky now. "beautiful and I've chosen you."

Damon paused and Cassie could tell that he had become aware of something else. His attention turned back to her and he gave her a charming smile.

"Until later…" He pressed his lips against hers once more before he gave a slight bow then disappeared completely.

Cassie stood there feeling dazed. Checking the time on her cell phone she saw that ten minutes had passed. Hearing distant hoof beats, she looked up just in time to see Bonnie emerge from the trail in the woods and enter out onto the grassy field.


	10. Chapter 10: Back Home

Cassie took a deep breath and watched Bonnie ride toward her. She had learned a good bit more now and was now realizing just how "on the edge" the game Damon was playing with her was. The fact that he actually wanted her because he was attracted and drawn to her seemed crazy. Since she didn't trust him, she wasn't sure if that was the whole truth but it was hard to deny that it wasn't at least a bit true because of his actions, words, and expressions towards her. Now she just had to find a way to stay neutral against him. It was a obstacle that would be hard for she had to admit that she felt drawn to him whether it was in the sense of a moth to a flame or of two people meant to be together she didn't know.

Bonnie slowed her horse to a stop. "Ready to go? We need to head back."

Cassie nodded, untied her horse from the tree and swung up into the saddle. The two of them pointed the horses across the field to the road that would lead them back to the barn. Bonnie kept glancing at her at bit curiously. "Are you ok? Something seems…wrong."

Cassie shrugged. "I'm alright though I still have the same problems as before. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" Bonnie scrunched her face. "It's Damon isn't it? It's bothering you huh?"

"Yeah I've got to stay wary and watchful but I'd rather not discuss it right now. There is too much of it swirling in my mind right now to make it even come out right in a sentence." Cassie replied.

"Ok just know that if you want to talk or need me to help you I will." Bonnie met Cassie's gaze so Cassie could see that she really meant it.

Cassie nodded. "Thanks and I will. But…did you find that guy?"

"I told them where to go look so they will find him but I'm not sure if he will be ok." Stress became evident in Bonnie as she scowled. "Cassie, I think a vampire got to him."

Cassie froze and stopped the horse. "Out here?"

Bonnie nodded gravely. "They like to do their hunting in woods and remote locations. It could be a vampire passing through or one from town. There is no way to be sure."

Concern and unease filled Cassie as her mind whirled with wondering thoughts as to if it could have been Damon. After all he had been in this area just minutes ago and had followed her here. Had he hurt that guy? It bothered Cassie. "What about your aunt and uncle? Will they be ok here?"

Bonnie looked worried too. "I think so. I hope so."

"I hope so too." Cassie said softly before they started their horses onwards again.

They rode in silence the rest of the way back to the barn. Each of them had a lot on their minds as they unsaddled and put up the horses back in their stalls. Cassie stroked the paint's nose once more before she and Bonnie walked out of the barn. Before she climbed into the passenger's seat, she took a appreciative glance around at the ranch.

Bonnie started the car, reversed then went down the driveway. As Bonnie pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway, Cassie reached forward and turned on the radio.

"I think we need to try to get our minds off our worries for a bit. It may help." Cassie supplied as she scanned the radio stations for a good song.

Bonnie nodded. "You are right. Worrying won't help anything."

A recent popular song made of plenty of energy, bass, guitar and a upbeat mood filled the car. Soon Bonnie and Cassie found themselves nodding then singing and moving to the music as much as they could in the confines of the car. They laughed together and let the catchy song draw them away from unease to feeling a little bit carefree for the moment. The song ended but another one took it's place that had the same effect as the first.

In no time the fifteen minute drive back to town seemed to fly by. Bonnie pulled the car alongside the curb right outside Cassie's house. There were lights on in both Cassie's house and Elena's that showed that everyone was still up. Movement on the porch of Elena's house caught both her and Bonnie's attention. Despite the darkness of early night, they could see the figures of Elena and Stefan sitting side by side in the porch swing. It brought back to mind all the troubles brewing in their minds.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Cass." Bonnie looked away from Elena and Stefan to see Cassie.

Cassie nodded. "Try to get some sleep tonight Bonnie. I know I am sure going to try."

Cassie opened the car door and hopped out. She shut it and waved goodbye as Bonnie pulled away from the curb and headed on down the road to her own house. Turning around Cassie went down the sidewalk and up the porch steps to her front door. Unlocking the house with her set of house keys, she looked up and issued a small wave to Elena and Stefan who were watching her. They each held up their hand in acknowledgement before Cassie went inside the house.

Cassie slid the deadbolt in place before turning around. Her father sat in his chair watching a late night movie but he looked up at her. "Was it nice to be around horses again?"

Cassie crossed the entry hall to stand behind the sofa. "Yeah it was real nice. We rode for about a hour and a half through pastures, woods and then in a grassy field enclosed by woods. It was great!"

"Cass, as soon as we get settled here real good and everything else worked out, I promise I'll work on getting the three acres of woods behind the house cleared and fenced in so we can get a horse or two. It's just right now everything is a bit chaotic." Her dad's tone said that he felt bad he couldn't get her a horse right now for he knew how much she enjoyed them.

"It's alright dad really. I know that it might be a while before we are ready to get some more and I can wait. I mean I really miss being around horses but our family comes first so don't worry about it." Cassie gave him a soft smile for she understood.

Cassie began to turn away but then stopped. "Hey dad." When he looked back at her, Cassie continued. "I know that you already know this but I just wanted to emphasize on it myself. Please don't invite anyone in this house unless you really know them, are a friend or family. See, Elena told me this story about how there was a circumstance where a girl invited a pizza delivery guy into her house to pay him, then the guy came back and got into the house anytime he wanted after that. It took a while for them to get the situation taken care of. I just thought you should know that."

Cassie could see the puzzlement on her father's face. He had always told them never to invite strangers into the house but Cassie knew that sometimes things happened and she wanted her parents to be even more aware and careful of who they invited into the house. Living in a town where vampires were present, she wanted to make sure that their house was as limited to vampires entering into it as much as possible.

"Sure honey. I'm glad you see it that way. Things like that can happen and we want to prevent that. Even though this is a small town, you can never know or be too sure." Her father replied.

Cassie nodded as she thought in her mind just how true his words were. Bidding him goodnight, she softly ascended the stairs, crept past her sister's room where her mom was putting her to bed then closed her bedroom door behind her once she went in. The first thing Cassie did was to glance around to see if her game opponent was visiting. Releasing a sigh that her room was vacant, Cassie grabbed her sleeping clothes from her bed and went into her bathroom. Several minutes later, after a quick shower, brushing her teeth and hair, and washing her face, Cassie stepped back into her room wearing shorts and a tank top.

Her bare feet made little sound as she walked over the hardwood floor to her bed. She fluffed her pillows and pulled the sheets back before sliding in between the covers. Sinking her head into the fluffy pillow, she turned onto her side to face the window thinking that if anyone tried to come through it she would notice. However mere minutes after her eyes had closed, sleep completely withdrew her from alertness. Contrary to what she had thought, she was not aware at all that only a hour later, a sexy male figure sat on her window seat leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his eyes taking in the fascinating and pretty sight of her peacefully sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11: New Rival In Town

Cassie carried her lunch tray from the lunch line over to the table where the group, she was a member of, sat. Getting closer, she could hear her friends chatting away with a bit of excitement in their voices.

"Where is he from?" Cassie heard Bonnie ask as she took her place between Bonnie and Elena.

Stefan as usual didn't stick around for lunch, he usually hung out in the gym until the next class began. Sometimes Elena would stay there with him during lunch but today she was present at the table and didn't look as interested in the group's conversation as everyone else was.

"When Mrs. Scotts asked him to introduce himself in Algebra, he said that he had native ties here but has been moving around a lot and just came from Rome." Caroline answered in her usual gossipy tone of voice.

Delia, one of Caroline's other friends, gushed. "Doesn't that sound awesome? He is just so handsome!"

Cassie had to put effort in not rolling her eyes. "What are you guys talking about?"

"There is a new guy at school. He just enrolled today." Elena answered sounding unimpressed.

The second girl present that was Caroline and Delia's friend got a little huffy. "He isn't just some new guy. His name is Bryce Parker and he is absolutely gorgeous! He has this mysterious, sexy and appealing aura about him that makes him irresistible. Dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes…" Stephanie ended with a sigh.

Cassie shared a grin with Bonnie and when Bonnie put on a mock gushing expression, Cassie was hard pressed not to burst out laughing.

"I've had him in two of my classes so far." Caroline stated.

Delia pursed her lips in a bit of a pout. "It's not quite fair either. Stephanie and I have only had him in one of our classes while you and Elena have had him in two. You both have guys. Caroline you have football jock Matt and Elena has the mysterious Stefan. One of us other girls should get this one."

From the way Delia said the last sentence, Cassie knew that 'one of us' was her or Stephanie. The fact didn't bother her for Cassie was not looking to hunt for boys like these girls did. In her mind, a guy didn't solve everything. Like when it came to Damon for example, things got more complicated.

Suddenly Delia's gaze swerved and stopped. When Delia's eyes grew a bit, her breath caught and she continued to stare, everyone, including Cassie, followed Delia's gaze to see what had caught her attention.

"There he is." Delia breathed just as Cassie caught sight of this new guy.

Standing straight the guy was maybe one inch shorter than Damon but he looked just as broad. His body was athlete lean and muscled almost as well as Damon's. The way that this Bryce guy stood spoke of brimming confidence with no hint of any back down in him. He had just come through the cafeteria doors and was scanning the room of faces, most of which were looking at him. Cassie got a odd twinge when his gaze fell on her, or maybe it was just in this direction? He stood there for a moment before he began heading this way and Cassie felt like his gaze really was fastened on her.

"He's coming this way!" Stephanie said in a barely subdued squeal.

Cassie looked away from the approaching new guy to flash Stephanie a annoyed look then exchange a rolling of the eyes with Elena who apparently had the same sentiments. Footsteps sounded from next to her and Cassie saw Elena looked slightly past Cassie with a curious look. Becoming aware that the table had fallen silent, Delia and Stephanie were holding their breaths and the tingling sensation that she was being closely watched, had Cassie turning and looking up to see stormy grey eyes and a attractive male face.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" He asked with a voice that was easy on the ears and probably had the ability to charm a cobra.

Cassie glanced at Bonnie who gave a slight shrugging of her shoulders. She felt a bit puzzled as to why he would come over here and ask to sit at their table. Was this just his way of trying to make friends and if so why her table?

"Uh no I don't mind." Cassie replied slowly.

Elena flashed Cassie a amused and playful grin before she slid over so that he could sit directly beside Cassie. Cassie wasn't sure whether to feel good that her cousin was so nice and polite or feel annoyed that her friend was possibly trying to set her up with this guy.

He sat down in between Cassie and Elena with grace and fluid moves that gave him a sophisticated atmosphere…sort of like Damon in a way, she couldn't help but think.

"My name is Bryce Parker. What might your name be?" Bryce asked as he offered her his broad hand.

Cassie looked from his stormy grey eyes to his hand which she finally shook. "Cassie Gilbert."

Bryce let go of her hand slowly that almost seemed like as if he was doing it reluctantly. Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie could see Delia and Stephanie shoot her dirty and jealous looks.

"Pretty name. It suits you. It's nice to meet you." The way Bryce spoke was with a polite and slight foreign accent that actually sounded romantic, not that she cared so much though. He crossed his arms and laid them on the table top. "I just moved here yesterday and was wondering if you might show me around."

Cassie saw Bonnie and Caroline both smile and give playful flirty looks. They seemed fine with this while Delia and Stephanie looked almost green with jealousy but since Elena was on the other side of Bryce, Cassie didn't know what Elena thought. Cassie wasn't even sure what to think herself. Bryce was practically singling her out to become acquainted with and Cassie was beginning to get the picture that it was for flirty and attracted reasons.

"Actually I just moved here myself not but a week ago so I don't know everything about this school or town as much as some of the others would. I have some more learning and familiarizing to do myself." Cassie replied and looked away to her lunch tray to pick up her water bottle.

She raised it and took a drink but felt his gaze and from the corner of her eye saw him watching her. Bryce shrugged. "That's alright. We can learn together."

By now the two girls were glaring at Cassie, Caroline was still peppy and undisturbed, Bonnie was amused and playful. Cassie shot a quick glance toward Elena. Elena seemed curious but didn't show any objection. The soft smile Elena gave Cassie was a 'go ahead but be cautious' message that Cassie agreed with.

Cassie looked back around to Bryce. "Uh ok though I did warn you."

Bryce grinned good naturedly. "That you did."

The bell rang and the cafeteria became a place of noise and motion as people began filing out of the cafeteria to go to their next class. Cassie stood, picked up her tray and waited for Bonnie and Elena who both shared the next class, history with Alaric Saltzman. Bryce stood but didn't move away.

"What class do you have next?"

"History. You?" Cassie watched Caroline give her a parting smile before she left with the two jealously green girls following along.

"I have history as well." Bryce stated as he kept along side her as she, Elena and Bonnie went to throw away their trash.

The four of them left the cafeteria together and went down the hall to Cassie's and Elena's lockers that were in the same section. Bonnie's locker was a bit further down the hall and the one closer to the history room so that would be their last stop. Cassie unlocked her locker and shuffled through it for her history books, all the while conscious of Bryce standing directly beside her.

"Great." Elena muttered.

Cassie closed her locker and turned to Elena who had her locker open and cell phone in hand. "What is it?"

"Stefan just text me. He isn't going to be here for the rest of the school day." Elena closed her locker and Cassie could see a bit of worry in her expression. And was it her imagination or had Bryce stiffened just a little bit at the mention of Stefan's name?

"Why? What's wrong?" Cassie asked wondering what cause there was for Elena to be worried.

"He went to go meet Damon. Damon called him a while ago after having just been with the Sheriff and the town council. Something came up that they need to go see about." Elena was looking at Cassie with a pointed look that she quickly understood. It was a vampire issue. "They are headed out but both were reluctant to leave."

They headed for Bonnie's locker who was just then closing it. As the four of them approached the classroom door, Bryce leaned a bit closer to Cassie and Elena.

"Who is Stefan?"

"Stefan Salvatore. He is my boyfriend." Elena answered and entered into the room right after Bonnie.

"And who is Damon?" Bryce asked quietly as they entered into the room as well.

Cassie wasn't sure but it seemed like she could catch just the barest hint of dislike when he said Stefan and Damon's names. "He is Stefan's older brother."

Cassie went between a row of desks to take a seat beside Bonnie's and behind Elena. Bryce was quick to take the empty seat behind Cassie and just as Alaric turned to the board and began talking, he leaned forward and whispered near Cassie's ear.

"Do you know them well?" His breath tickled her neck and sent slight goose-bumps down her arms.

"Yeah. I've been around them both. I've known Stefan a bit longer than Damon but lately Damon is around me more than Stefan. He and I have some things to work out I guess you could say." Cassie whispered before she fell silent as Alaric turned back around and began the lesson.

For the rest of the class Bryce never said anything else. Cassie caught a few of Bonnie's glances but otherwise that was it. When the bell rang, they stood and filed out of the room and into the hall.

Before Bryce caught up, Bonnie nudged Cassie. "He was staring at you practically the whole time. I think he's into you."

The two of them fell silent as Bryce came up. "What class do you have next?"

"Economics." Cassie answered.

Bryce rolled his eyes. "I've got Biology. Sounds so interesting doesn't it?"

Cassie smiled good naturedly. "Very interesting."

"Well I'll see you later." Bryce flashed her a charming grin before he went down the opposite hall.

Bonnie linked arms with Cassie. "Dang girl! We are going to have to make sure that those other two girls don't try to eliminate you from their competition. He is already wrapped around your finger I think."

Elena nodded. "It looks that way though I'd try to take it easy Cass. We don't really know this guy yet."

"Hey don't worry. I'm not in any hurry to ensnare or match up with him…or any" Cassie's tone emphasized 'any' and she gave them both a pointed look that meant she spoke of Damon. "guy for that matter. I'm quite fine being single and as care free as can be."

Elena and Bonnie both grinned.


	12. Chapter 12: Party tonight?

Out of the remaining four classes, Bryce was in two more classes with her. He was in her English class with her, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan who was still gone, Caroline and Matt. The other class, which was a business class, it was just him and her. In both of those classes, Bryce either sat behind her or beside her. Bryce's presence around her began to become noticed by many and not just the circle of people that Cassie knew. Other people she didn't even know were beginning to notice so before the day was up, people were already wondering if they were going out.

Cassie sat on top of one of the outside tables and was soaking up the sun's rays while Elena waited for her brother, Jeremy. Her head was tilted back and eyes closed as she sat there and leaned slightly back with her arms holding her up. A cool breeze stirred and swirled around them causing strands of their hair to gently wave.

"So do you have any idea what they needed to go take care of?" Cassie asked Elena.

"The council discovered a abandoned house on the edges of the city limit line that had several drained bodies in it. Damon told Stefan that the Sheriff and the council are growing more anxious. So Damon volunteered to go out there and search for it but they don't know if it is one vampire or two so Stefan went with him. As far as anyone knows it could have left or is here in town somewhere now." Elena said softly so that her voice wouldn't carry.

"Hey soaking up rays huh?" Cassie opened her eyes and saw Bryce approaching them.

Cassie sat up a bit straighter. "Yeah while I can. In a few months it will get too cold to really enjoy it so…" She shrugged. "I enjoy it now."

"Makes sense." Bryce sat down on the seat of the table beside them and put his feet up on the seat next to where Cassie's own feet were. He leaned back against the table edge and somehow managed to look not only comfortable as if he were sitting on a chair instead of a metal table but also very attractive. "I've come to see if we could come to a understanding."

"What kind?" Cassie asked as she pushed loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Well, I am very inclined to ask you out on a date and want to know what you think of that." Bryce's smile was flattering and charming.

Cassie wasn't exactly shocked but she hadn't expected this so soon. Bryce seemed like a great guy with politeness, friendliness, intriguing mysterious aura and sort of half good guy/bad buy attractiveness going on. It was interesting to think of maybe becoming more acquainted with him but like she had told Elena and Bonnie earlier, she was not in any rush for any guy. However she did like him and didn't want to give a flat no to not ever possibly dating him.

"That is a interesting offer I admit and it's not one I will dismiss. It's just one I will have to think on. I'm not one to rush into things." Cassie replied while meeting those stormy grey eyes that were a bit hypnotic.

There was a sparkle in his eyes that flashed then smoldered. "I can go with that. It's not a no, it's just a not yet. It's do-able. I don't give up easily." He stood and flashed her a grin. "I'll see if the answer is different tomorrow."

He turned away and left, heading towards the parking lot. Cassie watched him leave for a moment until Elena's voice caught her attention and she obligingly turned to Elena.

"Cass, you might want to be careful." Elena strongly suggested.

Confusion flitted across Cassie's pretty face. "What do you mean? You think something is wrong?"

Elena stood then sat on top of the table next to Cassie. "I mean that if Bryce starts getting into the picture, it might not be so great. Believe me Cass for I can tell that Damon is really into you more than you know. Truth be told, Stefan told me that he thinks Damon is more determined about you than he was with Katherine. Damon isn't going to give up easily, if he ever gives up at all which I doubt he will. Damon will not be happy if you willingly let Bryce into your life but not him."

Cassie sighed and her tone was firm. "What am I supposed to do Elena? Do you want me to give up and in to Damon? Do you want Damon to win?"

Elena shook her head adamantly and her tone became firm too. "No Cassie that is not what I meant. I will go with whatever you choose for it is your choice. You have the right to choose for yourself but somehow you need to deal with Damon. He will not give up so you need to decide what you are going to do about it. Whether you like it or not you have to face the fact that Damon is going to be in your life."

Cassie thought about Elena's words and could see her point. "Ok I get what you are saying but I'm not thrilled about it. If I decide to try to make something work with Bryce, Damon will be there. Do you think he would try to ruin it?"

Elena looked away out to the football field with a thoughtful expression. "I'm not entirely sure. Damon has changed a good bit since I've first known him. He use to be cruel, uncaring, stubborn to a fault and entirely selfish no matter the cost. That was his vampire nature though that was ruling him. All the while I could see traces that underneath it, there was a good side to him that could be charming and amazing. Now after mine and Stefan's steady encouragement, he is closer to that than he ever has been."

Elena looked back to Cassie. "It doesn't mean that he is perfect or that he doesn't have any faults anymore. He will always do things differently but that's just Damon. He'll always be stubborn and determined but he can be thoughtful, caring, and loyal to someone he cares for. I've seen it. From what I can tell so far, that is what he is towards you. I know that he will never harm you because he cares for you and wants you to be happy. Happy with him."

"But he can still resort back to that vampire side of him can't he?" When Elena didn't deny it Cassie continued. "He has not mistreated me but I don't know him like you do Elena. I have to trust him to be able to seriously think or try to work out a relationship with him. He would have to prove that his vampire nature won't always rule him. Till then, I'm staying out of it as much as I can…which so far is hard. He has been following me around lately."

Elena nodded and gave a small smile. "I'm not surprised. He is being protective of you and enjoys seeing and being around you. Being away from you was why he was hesitant to leave to go take care of the matter on the edge of town but he knows that he has too for his and Stefan's own secrecy as well as our protection."

"Thoughtful." Cassie softly said as she gazed at the tree a little ways before her.

Elena grinned and hopped off the table. "There is Jeremy. Let's go."

Cassie swung her bag over her shoulder and went with Elena to meet Jeremy. They walked to the parking lot together where Elena's and Cassie's car sat.

"There is this party tonight over in woods by the wooden bridge. I think we should go." Jeremy announced as they reached the cars.

"Jeremy, that is not too far from the old cemetery. I don't know." Elena looked skeptical.

"I know but it isn't that close. There will be a lot of people there. I heard Caroline and Matt are going so why don't you and Cassie go along? Cassie can meet more of the town's people and have fun." Jeremy leaned against the hood of Elena's car.

"It sounds kind of neat." Cassie mentioned.

"Ok we will go for a little bit but I'm not staying out there till like one in the morning. We've done that before." Elena unlocked her car door. "You can ride with us Cassie so come over to my house at ten."

"Sounds good." Cassie went over to her own car and climbed in.

Elena pulled out of her parking spot and drove out onto the highway. Cassie backed out of her spot then turned onto the highway but headed downtown instead of home like Elena and Jeremy were doing. Cassie had soon discovered, after going there twice with Elena, that a café downtown had really good milkshakes so having a craving for one she went to the café.

Inside the café it was kind of chilly so after she ordered her chocolate milkshake, she went outside to sit at a outside table. The milkshake was nice and creamy and tasted excellent. It was a nice afternoon treat to have while watching downtown. When she was casting her gaze along stores to her right, she caught a glimpse of two familiar people.

"Bryce! Greg!" Cassie called to get their attention.

Greg McLane was five foot six with short curly red hair and soft grey eyes. He was more of the country boy type but there was something more to him that was always hard to describe. It was like he could be any type of person he wanted to be and he was full of confidence but a cool guy. He had just started coming to the school not but a few days after Cassie did and already he was quickly making many new friends.

Bryce was the first to look up and though she couldn't see his eyes because of the aviator sunglasses he wore that made him look stylish, she could see the smile that appeared on his face. He strode down the sidewalk with Greg till he reached the table she sat at.

"Hey Cassie!" Greg greeted her enthusiastically.

Cassie waved her hand at the empty chairs. "Want to take a seat? Get a milkshake? They are delicious and probably the best milkshakes ever."

Bryce sat down in the chair next to her and relaxed back in it with a pleasant smile while Greg remained standing. "You may think it's crazy on passing it up but I don't want one. I appreciate the suggestion though and I'll take your word for it that they are the best."

Greg shook his head too. "No I'm good. I can't stay long. Got to run in a bit."

Cassie grinned and shrugged. "Too bad. I guess I just get to have the milkshakes all to myself."

She took in the sight of them and while Greg was a cute guy, she had to admit that Bryce was the one who could hold her attention. Maybe she should give him a bit more of a chance to spend time around her. He seemed like a cool person to hang out with. "Hey I got a proposition."

"What kind?" There was hints of laughter in his voice.

"Well, I am inclined to see if you two want to meet me at a party that I'm going to with some friends. I won't know everyone there but I'll know a few. It will be a chance to meet more people and have fun outside of school." Cassie smiled teasingly as she used the same beginning sentence that he had used when asking her for a date.

Greg nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah sounds cool."

"Where and when?" Bryce asked.

"It is tonight. I think the parties can last almost all night but Elena, Jeremy and I were going to go at ten. It is a wooden bridge not too far from the old cemetery. I'm not sure exactly where it is…" Cassie explained.

"I know where it is." Bryce stated. "I over heard some kids in one of my classes talking about it. I can find my way and meet you there."

"Same here. I'll find it and meet everyone out there. Hey I gotta run but I liked hanging with you Cassie." Greg waved his hand in farewell. "See you guys later." He gave Cassie a wink before he walked away.

Cassie turned to Bryce. "Man you are learning more about this town sooner than I am." She teased.

"Oh I'm learning some things but I'm sure you've learned a lot in a short time too. You probably know important things about this town that I may not know." Bryce replied in a way that gave Cassie a odd twinge that she wasn't sure how to describe. Unease? Suspicion?

Cassie shrugged it off and gave a friendly smile. "Well I'll see you there."

Bryce stood up from the chair and tilted his head to her. "Later."

After giving her a flirty smile, he went down the sidewalk. Cassie finished up her milkshake then went back to her car. The next place she went was home.

**_Got any feedbacks? :)_**


	13. Chapter 13:Unexpected Party Attender

Nine forty five rolled around and Cassie exited her house wearing jeans with stylish holes, a blue tank top and a button up darker blue shirt with light blue plaid patterns. She wore a pair of sandals that were comfortable to wear but a tad bit too big. As she crossed her yard and went into Elena's yard, a strong breeze kicked up and blew her loose hair in swirls about her.

Cassie knocked on the front door and was greeted by Aunt Jenna.

"Hey Cassie! You look nice." Jenna had a wine glass in her hand which she took a sip from.

"Thank you. Are Elena and Jeremy about ready?" Cassie asked politely.

"I didn't really have to get ready," Cassie looked up as Jeremy came from the kitchen into the living room. "it is Elena who gets ready."

"Shut up Jeremy unless you want to walk there." Elena told him as she descended the stairs wearing jeans and a off the shoulder red shirt.

Jeremy exchanged a look with Elena. "You wouldn't let me walk there. You know better don't you?"

Cassie realized what Jeremy had to be referring to. She shot them both curious looks.

"Well see you guys later and please don't get into too much trouble." Aunt Jenna told them as they filed out of the house and onto the front porch.

When the door had closed and they were all walking to Elena's car, Cassie turned on them. "You know too?" She exclaimed.

Jeremy looked surprised himself. "I guess you know?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Both of you know. Jeremy has known for a good while, Cass. And Cassie found out not too long ago, Jeremy. She didn't really have much of a choice in knowing about it because Damon kind of launched it on her."

They got in the car with the girls up front and Jeremy sitting in the back. He leaned forward though and looked from Elena to Cassie. "Damon? You are Damon's girl then? Stefan gets Elena and Damon gets you?" He asked unbelievingly.

"No." Cassie stated.

"Not exactly Jeremy." Elena replied then elaborated a bit more on the matter. "Damon wants it that way but Cassie doesn't trust him and so she isn't…his… though Damon is already trying to make her his."

Jeremy huffed. "So Damon is after you then Cassie?"

Cassie looked back to him, and nodded with her eyebrows raised. "Yeah, he is."

Jeremy sat back in the seat and gave a dry humorous laugh. "Bet you're thrilled."

"You have no idea." Cassie replied sarcastically.

This time Jeremy's laugh had humor in it. "I can tell." Then he sounded a bit thoughtful. "You know though, aside from him turning Vickie into a vampire out of boredom, he seems like there could be a good side to him. After all he told me he had wished he could have been able to help Anna."

He grew silent and Cassie turned a curious look to Elena.

"I'll explain later." Elena said in reply to Cassie's unspoken question.

Jeremy leaned forward again. "Why explain later? I can tell her now."

The whole ride to the party Cassie was filled in on the sad story of Vickie, Damon turning her, Stefan killing her then the story of Anna and how Damon almost died, unable to help Anna as she was staked. It gave Cassie more to think about and she got to see more about Damon. But she was far from trusting him…that he had to earn himself.

The sky and woods were already dark when they arrived yet they could see the glow of several fires a little ways away. Elena parked her car on the side of the dirt road not far away from the designated party area. They hopped out and used their cell phone lights to help guide their way in the woods along the small trail toward the party.

"Jeremy, met us back at the car at twelve. And you are going to remain sober and drug free right?" Elena asked as they stepped closer to the party and could see the glow of the fires more clearly.

They passed a couple sitting at the base of a tree that were drinking and talking. The noise of people talking and having a good time was louder the closer they got. Cassie brushed past a bush and could see the dark outlines of people milling about. A few were illuminated by the fire's glow.

"Yeah don't worry Elena." Jeremy drifted off and disappeared among all the people.

Cassie and Elena stopped just within the glow of the fires. Cassie glanced around at the people talking, laughing and drinking. Beer bottles, plastic cups and water bottles were everywhere. The mixed odors coming from the left and over further back in the dark of the woods marked where the druggie group was.

"See anyone you know?" Cassie asked Elena.

Elena headed off in one direction and Cassie followed. "Not yet but let's hang with the group more closer towards the bridge and picnic tables. The people we will be more likely to know will be around there."

Sure enough when they reached the small cleared area and the bridge suspended over the lazy moving river below, they were hailed by greetings from a cheerful Caroline.

"We were wondering if you two were going to come." Caroline sat on top of a picnic table and Matt stood at her side with a plastic cup in his hands.

Cassie and Elena stepped forward and approached them. "Yeah Jeremy kind of coaxed us into coming."

"Since when do you need coaxing to come to a party Elena?" Caroline teased and took Matt's cup from him in order to get a sip before handing it back to him.

Cassie climbed up onto the picnic table, directly opposite from Caroline and Matt, to sit. She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees as she listened to her new friends.

Elena narrowed her eyes a bit. "I'm not adverse to parties it is just where the parties are."

Matt nodded understandingly and in agreement. "Yeah the old cemetery is one place I don't feel like being around. Too many weird and bad things have happened over in that area."

Cassie knew the meaning behind Matt's solemn tone. He was thinking of his sister Vickie who had often partied and did drugs over in the old cemetery. It was also where Damon had killed the druggies and drank a lot of Vickie's blood before he took her back to the Salvatore house where he later changed her into a vampire.

"Yes which is why it is better to avoid it if possible." Elena gave him a sympathetic look before turning to Cassie. "I'm fixing to go get me a drink from one of the coolers. Want anything?"

"Yeah just get whatever is in there. I'll be good with anything really." Cassie could see two iced down coolers sitting on a table across the way. People every once in a while would go get themselves another drink.

Elena left and made her way over to the coolers.

"So where is Stefan? I saw him at school this morning but didn't see him for the rest of the afternoon." Matt asked after he took a drink from his cup.

"Uh, he text Elena right after lunch. He said he had to leave and go take care of a matter. I'm sure he will be back later and as far as I know he will be there tomorrow at school." Cassie found it a bit difficult to lie to her new friends but she already knew the importance of saying little, if anything at all, of the secret world of vampires.

"Stefan is actually over there with Elena." The deep, mesmerizing voice made her slightly jump since it came from behind her.

Damon emerged out of the darkness, striding their way then stopping to stand directly next to Cassie. The flickering glow of the fire a short distance away flashed across his handsome face and glinted off of the smooth black leather of his jacket. Cassie immediately looked away from Caroline and Matt in order to see Damon, who at that moment gave her a flirty smile.

When Matt slightly turned to look off in the direction that Elena had gone, Cassie followed his gaze and could the dark figures of Stefan and Elena talking near the coolers.

"What brings you here?" Caroline asked Damon.

Damon passed in front of Cassie then climbed up on the table to take a close seat beside her. His leather jacket brushed against her arm and the side of his leg was in intimate contact with hers. Cassie glanced over at him and saw a flickering light in his eyes that did not come from the glow of the fires. Damon flashed her that side grin which was half smirk and half amusement.

"I would say the party but I wouldn't be here if Cassie wasn't here." Damon met Caroline's gaze and it seemed to intimidate her a bit for Caroline didn't say anything more on the matter.

Matt nodded his head to indicate Cassie and Damon. "So are you two like a couple?"

Cassie shot a peeved look at Damon to show her annoyance that it was because of him that people would assume that. Damon just grinned and leaned back while holding himself up with his arms. The way he just reclined back like that looked so easy and comfortable. Not to mention he looked really cool and suave doing it.

"It depends on which one of us you ask." Damon answered with a sly amused smile.

At that moment Elena came up with Stefan at her side. Elena had two cold bottles of beer, one of which Elena offered Cassie.

Cassie took it and twisted the top off. "Thanks."

Tipping up the bottle she took a drink then lowered it. Elena looked around for a place to sit and saw two vacant lounge folding chairs a little ways away. Stefan immediately went and got them to set near the two tables without Elena having had to say a word or even move to go do it herself. So with them kicking back in the chairs, Caroline and Matt were on Elena and Stefan's right while Damon and Cassie were to the left. They all were paired off and everyone was quite comfortable with it. Cassie wasn't too sure about being paired with Damon but this was a party, a time to have fun and be with friends so she didn't let Damon's almost possessive closeness bother her.

The fact that Cassie kicked back and was sort of fine with it seemed to please Damon. The way he sat so close to her in that possessive way showed how he cared for her and even revealed that he had the desire to revolve around her. It wasn't just Elena and Stefan who could tell, Caroline and Matt observed it as well. Caroline seemed rather curious about it but thankfully she didn't mention anything about it.

The topic of conversation at first was football but Caroline though quickly directed Cassie's and Elena's minds towards the upcoming dance.

"Elena, I talked to Bonnie and we decided that since the dance is in two days, we need to start on decorating the ceilings, porches and yards tomorrow in order to get it done on time." Caroline said to Cassie and Elena as Matt continued to talk to Stefan about sports.

"Ok so are we going to start after school tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"Yeah we can work on it for a few hours then order some pizza or something." Caroline nodded emphatically then looked to Cassie. "Do you think you could work on it with us tomorrow? I know you are new but I'm sure that you are a excellent decorator. We could use the extra help."

"Yeah, sure." Cassie gave a small shrug of her shoulders then tipped up her now half empty bottle to get another drink.

"You are going to come to the dance aren't you?" Caroline asked with the obvious hope that Cassie was.

"Uh…I haven't thought on it. I mean I don't have a dress." Cassie replied then looked over to Elena. "Haven't you guys already gotten yours like days ago? I'm not sure if I could find a nice one, that hasn't been already taken, in time. So I don't know."

"Oh come on you have to go." Caroline implored. "Me, Matt, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie will be there. Jeremy is taking her so we all will be there. You don't want to be sitting around your house instead do you?"

"Yeah Cass I think you should go. This is your hometown now too so you can't skip out on the homecoming dance." Elena persuaded. "We can find you a dress."

Damon leaned towards her. "Need a date and I'm there." He said softly in a serious tone.

Cassie felt a bit flustered and excited that Damon wanted to take her to the dance. He had said it in a genuine way that gave her no doubts that he wanted to be around her and she knew that he was hoping she would say yes. Damon was wanting her to reciprocate his feelings and want to be with him just like how he wanted to be with her. Cassie could see that this was the soft side, the good side of him that Elena had spoken of before. Damon was beginning to show it to her now and as appealing as he was, put together with how she seemed to be drawn to him, Cassie was hesitant to just jump out there and abandon all her wariness. She didn't have a reason to trust him yet.

"Alright I'll go." Cassie replied answering Elena and Caroline.

"Good then we will have to start dress shopping soon." Elena stated.

When Caroline began talking of different dress shops with Elena, Cassie slightly turned to Damon. She looked up into his crystalline blue eyes and held his penetrating gaze. "I don't trust you yet." She whispered to him.

"Taking you to the dance will bring you that much closer to trusting me." He replied softly, his eyes boring into hers and making her have to fight the flushing warmth trying to spread through her.

Cassie gazed into his eyes and at his handsome face in silence for a few seconds. She could hear her friends talking and the rest of the party noise but she kept it in the background as she focused on Damon. Searching his eyes, she tried to read them and see if she could find the truth. As they looked at each other, Cassie saw that the cold barrier he usually had in his eyes when he talked to other people had fallen. He was serious about this and she was starting to see how serious he was about her.

"I can't promise anything." Cassie whispered.

"I can." Damon stated huskily.

Cassie met his gaze a few moments more before she looked away. She finished off a few more drinks from her almost empty bottle before she hopped off of the table. She started to head away from the group and towards the bridge.

"Where are you going Cassie?" Elena asked.

"I'm just going to the bridge for a bit to watch the river. I'll be back in a bit." Cassie didn't even turn around when she answered Elena. She kept heading towards the bridge and made her way through other groups of people and around a few lone trees and fire pits.

Cassie still held her bottle in her hand as she stepped out onto the bridge. She went over to the railing and leaned against it as she observed the river that stretched before her. Further down the river banks, dark dense woods made up the sides. The soft sounds of the river slowly tumbling away from her was soothing. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky before continuing to walk across the bridge.


	14. Chapter 14: A BlackKnight

**_Enjoying the story? Plenty more is coming! This part is one of my favorites among a few others coming up soon. I'll keep updating as often as I can...as long as my internet connection works correctly. :) _**

There was just so much to think about. The different sides of Damon. The way Damon was romantically pursuing her and how hard it was to try to not be effected by it or his handsome good looks. The decorating work to do for the upcoming dance. Bryce and his own interest in her. By the way, Cassie mused, where was Bryce? He had said that he would come. And why did she sometimes get the feeling like Bryce didn't like Stefan and Damon? It was like as if he already knew them though he had said he didn't. Cassie shook her head to herself and sighed.

"Hey what you doing on this side of the bridge? Come to spend a little time with us?" A unfamiliar male voice caused her to immediately look up.

Cassie blinked. Apparently in her musings she had walked further than she had planned. She wasn't on the bridge anymore but instead in the woods on the other side. The woods were fairly dark and if it wasn't for the light of the bright half moon above it would be even darker and she wouldn't have been able to see a thing. But she could see and what she saw was four guys standing there and staring at her. Two empty six packs and a empty bottle of whiskey sat on the ground near the base of a tree and Cassie could see from their eyes that they were completely drunk.

Cassie took a step back not liking the evil glint in their eyes when they looked at her. Two of the guys were quick to dart around her when she started to turn around to go back.

"Where are you going? The real party is here." One of the four guys grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him making her drop her bottle.

Cassie recoiled away from him and the strong smell of alcohol. "Let go of me. I don't want to party with you."

He and his friends began forcefully pulling her along with them deeper into the woods. "Well you are going to party with us tonight."

Cassie jerked back and caused the guy gripping her arm to stumble. Two of the other guys were quick to grab her arms and help pull her. Just ahead Cassie could see odd dark shapes and the closer they got she realized that they were entering into a old cemetery. Cassie realized that it had to be the one she had heard about earlier. Apparently the old cemetery was a place where bad things happened but Cassie wasn't about to let something happen to her if she couldn't help it. Her fighting spirit surged as she jerked and kicked at one of the guy's knees. Her kick was good for he gripped his knee and staggered back in obvious agony. In his anger he straightened and raised his hand back to strike her.

"You'll pay for that." He growled angrily and venomously.

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach and dread filled her as she saw the guy's hand rapidly descend. Suddenly his hand was halted in mid air by another hand...a stronger hand. Before anyone could react, Cassie watched in surprise as the same guy was sent flying backwards from her. His body slammed against a tree a several yards away before collapsing into a crumpled heap on the dirt and leaf strewn forest floor. There was a whooshing sound and the other guy holding her was soon flying backwards too from the same amount of tremendous force. Freed from their grasps, Cassie stumbled forward unsteadily and came down on her shoe wrong causing a strap to break. Her broken shoe however did not have her attention for when she looked up at the sound of more commotion, her breath caught in her throat.

Damon roughly grabbed a guy's shirt collar and launched him thirty feet away with the same ease as if he were throwing a dart. Cassie could easily see the way his face looked and it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Under his predatory dark eyes there was what looked like a distinguishable web of veins that truly made him look fearsome. So when the guy that remained standing practically tripped all over himself as he tried to make a run for it, Cassie couldn't blame him. Yet the guy didn't get far for Damon appeared right in front of him and in a blink of the eye, Damon's muscled arm was around the guy's neck. Cassie could see the furious anger in Damon's expression and the fury in his flashing eyes. Cassie was afraid that he was fixing to snap the guy's neck but when she made a small gasp, Damon looked up at her and his vengeful expression softened.

Damon shoved the guy away into a bunch of bushes before he slowly strode towards her. The fearsome look to his eyes faded rapidly but she couldn't forget it. Cassie stood frozen in place unsteadily with one shoe on and one shoe off. Jerking her attention away from the powerful and lithe figure of Damon heading her way, she picked up her broken sandal then took the other one off as well. Her feet sank in the soft woodsy dirt and remains of long dead leaves tickled her feet as she stood there unmoving. When Damon stopped directly before her and seemed for all the world like a unbreakable and unmovable wall, she glanced back up at him. All she could do though was stare at Damon as she warred with herself over which emotions to settle on. Fear? Gratitude? Or peeved and hesitant acceptance that it felt awesome that he had saved her?

"Are you ok?" Damon asked with obvious concern.

Cassie could see how tense his jaw was and she knew that he was fighting back his darker vampire nature. Everything in his stance and eyes said that he wanted to kill the four guys for messing with her but at the same time there was immense concern and care for her. They way he looked at her, making her his center of attention and the sincere concern he possessed for her, helped her get over that momentarily primal fear and be her normal self.

Cassie gripped her sandals in her left hand and slowly nodded. "Yeah they didn't hurt me…" She replied a bit breathlessly and looked off at the ones lying unconscious on the ground. "they were fixing too though."

"I know. I didn't have to get into their heads to know what thoughts were running through their minds, a fact which made it very hard to not kill them. They deserve it." Damon's voice held that edge of anger and suppressed rage.

Cassie nodded and wore a light scowl. "Yeah I had wanted to be the one to deliver justice but you just had to come and beat me too it…Ouch!" Cassie had taken a few steps forward to head back to the party when she hopped on one foot because a sharp pine needle had punctured the other one. She balanced on one foot as she pulled the offending needle out of her foot. Thankfully it hadn't gone in deep nor did it draw blood which was one relief.

A slightly amused half smirk alighted on his once again flawlessly handsome face and he chuckled as he strode up to her. With one arm he swooped her off of her feet, held her in his arms and fit her snugly against his rock solid chest. Cassie blinked and became very conscious of being held securely in his arms. Just alone the way his blue eyes meet hers could send her heart racing so it wasn't incredulous that being in his arms caused her to feel flushed with feverish warmth and her thoughts to kind of come more slowly.

"So I don't get to hear you gratefully say 'my hero'?" Damon laughed and Cassie could see the mischievous yet soft twinkle in his eyes.

Cassie wore a thoughtful expression and looked just the tiniest bit chagrined. "I guess you are right. You did…save me…so I should show my gratitude somehow."

"Mmm. A reward then." Damon seemed to get a thoughtful and speculative look. Looking at him as he did so, Cassie felt like she could almost see the mischievous thoughts rolling around in his mind.

"The reward has a limit." Cassie stated knowing that if she didn't set a limit, he would be asking for things she couldn't give him yet…her heart. Though with this little rescue he had commenced, Cassie was afraid that he had already slipped a little closer to her heart. Damon was wearing down the walls she was trying to keep erect around her heart.

"Too bad. I will just have to begin rescuing you often to get closer at gaining the grand prize." Damon's eyes were full of teasing but yet it was obvious that he meant every word of it.

He gave a dramatic sigh and looked upwards. "Ok then…" His cool blue penetrating gaze came back to hers and she could see that soft expression in his eyes. "my reward will be accompanying you to the dance. A date. Our second date to be exact."

Cassie contemplated on it. Letting him take her to the dance would be willingly letting him into her life more and it would give him more chances to become even more of a romantic interest. It would be helping him set up ways to try to capture her heart. Her heart that was divided between letting herself completely fall for him and using her sense in being wary of a dark vampire still in progress of working on his way to being good…or rather more sensitive to people's feelings.

Their gazes met and held. The woodsy night sounds surrounded them and the sounds of the nearby party was in the background as the seconds passed with no word between them. It was as if they were trying to read each other's souls. Something in Cassie gave way just a bit as she looked into those eyes that gazed down upon her with such zeroed in focus and affection that was impossible to ignore.

Slowly she took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok."

When smug satisfaction shone in his eyes Cassie was quick to add, "Just so we are even."

However it didn't dim the satisfaction in his eyes one bit. Instead there was joy and pleasure that he was finally getting notable progress with her. A sly half grin appeared on his handsome face. "Sure. Sure." He widened his eyes a bit and slowly, barely shook his head. "Whatever you say."

"Yeah…so you think you can let me down?" Cassie looked away from him and down to the ground.

"I don't know…can I?" Damon widened his eyes again and gave that teasing smile.

Cassie sharply glanced back at him and narrowed her eyes.

Damon just kept smiling. "I could but I feel like being favorable. I'll take you wherever you want to go. Besides, I can get there faster."

Cassie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread across her pretty face. "I've had enough fun for tonight I think so I'm ready to go home. I came with Elena and Jeremy so I need to see if they wouldn't mind leaving now."

Without a word, Damon began walking, at a normal human pace, through the woods in the direction of the bridge and party that was on the opposite side. Though Damon held her firmly in his arms without effort, Cassie couldn't help but automatically grip his leather jacket with her free hand. Since she was looking ahead to where they were going, she didn't see the smug grin that flashed across his face.

Damon carried her to the bridge but instead of letting her down he still carried her over the bridge and even through the people standing around. To Cassie's surprise and slight annoyance, he walked right up to where Caroline, Matt, Elena and Stefan still were. Caroline was the first to see them coming and she looked surprised herself. Caroline's stare caught everyone else's attention so the rest of them turned about.

Cassie could see Matt's and Elena's eyebrows rise but Stefan looked unsurprised. Did vampires have such good hearing that Stefan had possibly heard all that had happened in the woods?

"I'm taking Cassie home." Damon announced.

"But…" Cassie began to argue when he began to turn away to head for the dirt road. Elena's voice halted him and he slightly turned back around.

"Hey what happened?" Elena asked seeing Cassie's bare feet, sandals in hand, tousled hair and clothes. Everyone but Stefan and Caroline had curious and wondering expressions.

"Four wasted guys tried to take her off into the woods. I took care of them and now I'm taking her home." Damon summarized with a matter of fact tone.

Elena abruptly stood up from her chair. "You alright Cassie?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok." Cassie answered from within Damon's embrace.

"Are they still there?" Caroline asked and looked to Matt. "Maybe we should call my mother and tell her about it. You know…just for the record."

"You can take care of it if you wish but I've already dealt with them my way." This time Damon turned around and began striding down the trail towards the dirt road without stopping.

Cassie could hear her friend's voices but the farther Damon walked, the less she was able to hear them until when they reached the road she couldn't hear them at all. Cassie squirmed in his arms.

"You going to carry me the whole way?" She asked feeling a bit flustered again.

"It's that or you can walk across this uneven gravel. I doubt that it would feel good to your bare feet." Damon indicated the gravel road by tilting his head.

Cassie looked down at the rocks which would indeed not feel good at all to her tender feet. "Uh never mind."

Damon smirked and strode down the road past parked cars. Looking down the road she saw the last cars in sight but not one of them was Damon's.

"Where is your car?" She asked warily.

"I don't need a car to go everywhere. I can get to places faster than a car. You're fixing to see." Damon replied before suddenly wind was blowing fiercely against her, whipping her hair back against Damon's chest and whooshing past her ears so that it was all she could hear.

She couldn't see anything but darkness and occasionally streaks of light so she had no idea where they were or which direction they were headed. Despite the knowledge that Damon was exceedingly strong to carry her, there was that involuntary instinct which made her grip his jacket harder. Cassie slightly twisted to hide her face against his chest for the rushing wind stung her eyes a bit. Because of it and the way it made her feel a bit dizzy, she was not aware of the exact moment he stopped.

"I thought you said that you were not attracted to me yet here you are cuddling against me." There was laughter in the intimate timbre of Damon's voice.

Cassie turned her head away from his chest and took a look around to see that they were on the sidewalk right outside her house. All the lights were off in the house so she knew that everyone was asleep, after all it was about twelve now.

Feeling his piercing gaze, Cassie looked up into those blue mesmerizing eyes that twinkled with mischievousness and amusement. She hated how at that moment she was pretty sure she truly flushed. Squirming she tried to get down. "It was the wind. It stung my eyes and I felt a bit dizzy but I'm good now. I can walk."

Damon did not let her go as he smiled that flirty and teasing grin. "Sure it was."

Cassie increased her attempt to get her own two feet on solid ground. "Just let me down. I want to go to bed."

Damon raised one eyebrow. "Want me to take you to your room?"

Cassie shook her head. "Uh no thanks."

"You sure? You don't want any company?" Damon winked playfully.

Cassie at first didn't look up at him as butterflies instantly took flight in her stomach but she steeled herself, looked up at him and pushed against him. Damon set her down on her feet and his hand rested firmly on her side. She evenly met that intimidating gaze and stared upon his appealing good looks. Coyly she put her hand over his hand that rested on her side and batted her eyelashes.

"You know…" With her other hand she began trailing her fingers across his jacket. "I'm going to…" Her palm flattened against his chest and she pushed against him before twisting away. "pass on that."

Cassie started down the sidewalk to the front porch steps. Behind her she heard Damon chuckle and when she glanced back at him just before she let herself into the house, she saw that there was a bit awe and respect in the way he looked after her. Cassie closed the door and locked it before she silently ascended the stairs and crept down the hall to her room.


	15. Chapter 15: Decorating

Cassie sat in a white whicker chair next to Bonnie on a wide veranda porch stringing garlands. Looking out upon the Founder Council's House beautiful backyard filled with flower beds, water fountains and several shade trees, Cassie watched as Caroline and Elena hung glow lanterns and streamers about. Beyond the landscape garden and past the white fence, the edge of the woods were visible bringing to mind several things that Cassie hadn't been able to stop thinking about all day.

She was replaying last night in her mind when Bonnie's voice caught her attention.

"I wonder where Bryce was today." Bonnie mentioned.

"I guess there is no telling. He and Greg didn't show up at the party last night either though I had invited them." Cassie looked back to the garland she was working on and wondered herself why Bryce hadn't been at school today. Greg had been there and so had Stefan but Bryce had not shown up at all.

Greg McLane was a nice guy but she couldn't shrug the feeling that he was paying a little too much attention to her. Lately he was usually somewhere nearby to wherever she happened to be. Apparently Damon and Bryce weren't the only ones interested. Greg seemed to be too.

"You never told me that you had invited them to the party! Especially Bryce!" Bonnie teased.

"Well it was kind of pointless I guess since he didn't even show up." Cassie replied. "But I guess maybe that was for the better. Things would have been way more complicated than they were."

Bonnie stopped her work to give Cassie a curious look. "Ok spill. What happened at the party?"

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "So Caroline, Elena and Matt haven't said anything about it huh? That's good to know." She sighed as she explained to Bonnie what had happened and she didn't leave anything out for it felt good to tell someone all of it. She hadn't yet had a good chance to tell Elena for someone had always been around them so far.

Bonnie listened with rapt attention showing concern at the right parts, and distrust then surprise when it came to the parts about Damon. For once Bonnie looked more thoughtful rather than disapproving on the matter of Damon. "Wow Cass. It sounds like maybe Damon really is serious about this, about you. The only person that I know of who he has bothered to protect is Elena but he apparently is being very protective and watchful over you. And I can't believe that he is your date for the dance. It's a surprise."

Cassie pursed her lips into a thin line. "Yeah I just…I don't know. He did save me so I felt like it was only fair that I show him that I appreciated it. It was his idea that his reward is to be my date for the dance but at least that is better than other things he could have asked for."

Bonnie slowly nodded. "That is true I guess. But what about Bryce? He seems to really like you too. I figured it would be Bryce that would be your date or maybe even Greg. I've noticed he's got his eye on you too."

"Umm, there was the possibility I guess that either one might have but neither have asked me and now Damon has beaten both of them to it." Cassie stood and began gathering up the garland.

Bonnie put down the garland she was working on to help Cassie wind her garland around one of the tall white porch columns. Bryce hasn't asked you yet. What if he comes to school tomorrow and asks you? Or even Greg? What will you tell them?"

Cassie stretched up on her tiptoes as they secured the garland higher up on the column. "I'll just have to tell them that I'm sorry but I've already been asked and have a date. I mean what else am I supposed to do?"

Bonnie shrugged as they stepped back to view their work, then Bonnie turned to Cassie. "Nothing else I guess. It's not like you can back out of having Damon as your date can you?"

"No I don't think it would be much of a possibility." Cassie shook her head and turned as Elena and Caroline came up the porch steps.

"Well we got most of the decorations put up in the garden. There is just the table top decorations left to do and we will do them on the day of the dance. The lights are all put up but we still have the last touches for the whole inside to finish up on." Caroline scanned the garden before turning back to them and leading them into the spacious white two story house.

As Caroline prattled on about winding garlands on the iron railing of the curving marble staircase, Cassie listen with half a ear and scanned the interior of the magnificent house appreciatively. She had to admit that this was one amazing place to host a dance.

Elena came up alongside Cassie. "You ready to go to the dress shop?"

Cassie tilted her head in the direction where Caroline was showing Bonnie how she thought the bouquets of flowers should be set about. "Are her and Bonnie staying here longer?"

"Yeah Caroline wants to get a bit more decorating done here in the house before they call it quits but we got to go get you a dress. So we are done for the day." Elena grabbed her bag from a table top and slung it over her shoulder.

"See you two tomorrow!" Cassie called to Caroline and Bonnie before her and Elena passed through the house to get to the front door.

As Elena went down the few front steps, Cassie closed the front door behind her then followed Elena to the car. Cassie slid into the passenger seat and searched through radio stations as Elena pulled away from the curb and headed to a dress shop downtown.

"This might be a waste of time. They may have run out of a good selection of dresses and I am not wearing no animal print or feathery dress. It just won't happen." Cassie opened the car door and stepped out.

"You promised Damon he could take you so you have to go even if all there is too wear is jeans and a top." Elena laughed amusedly as she got out of the car and came around it to walk with Cassie to the dress shop door.

Cassie shrugged unbothered. "Jeans are fine with me. Better than looking like a zebra or giraffe."

A bout of laughter ensued between the two as Elena pulled open the door. A bell chimed as they stepped into the cool interior where mannequins modeled dresses and racks upon racks of dresses lined the walls. One side of the shop held only white dresses, wedding dresses while the other held formal dresses and apparel. It was the latter section of the shop which Cassie turned to.

"Hello my name is Michelle. What can I do for you today?" A tall, thin woman who looked to be forty smiled at them from behind the checkout counter. The woman had beautiful white teeth, long black hair just barely touched with rare grey streaks and her attitude was very friendly.

"We are here for a homecoming dance dress. What do you have?" Elena asked as Cassie glanced around the shop.

Michelle came out from behind the checkout counter. "Is this dress for you?" She asked Elena.

Elena shook her head and indicated Cassie. "No this is for my cousin. She moved here not long ago and we are hoping that despite how close it is to the dance that you would still have several dresses in your selection?"

Michelle smiled warmly at Cassie. "Welcome to Mystic Falls." She nodded her head. "You are just in luck. Quite a number of girls have bought dresses and it did deplete some of my stock but just yesterday, I received a new dress line. If you follow me I will show them to you."

Cassie trailed behind Elena and the dress shop owner as they went down a few racks and across the store to the back. The dressing room was in the left back corner of the store and just beside it was where new racks of dresses were being put up by a store assistant.

"Sally I need you to cover the front desk please while I help these young ladies." Michelle told the assistant who nodded politely, hung up a dress and then headed for the front of the store.

"Cassie," Elena moved toward a rack and held up a light, bright green strapless dress. She turned it about. "look at this one. Like it?"

Cassie went forward to inspect it. For a green dress, it was quite pretty. The bodice was gemmed and the skirt full with a back that looked like a corset.

"Oh yes that one is fairly pretty with it's silk trim and gems on the bodice. The petticoats that make the dress full can be removed if you wish which makes it a very flexible dress." Michelle commented and nodded her approval.

Cassie glanced over it appreciatively but she took a look at the price tag and looked up to Elena with a skeptical look. Elena turned to the dress shop owner and smiled sweetly. "Would you mind giving us a moment please?"

"Sure I will check through the dressing rooms. Just motion to me when you need my assistance." Michelle moved away to the dressing rooms leaving the two girls alone.

Elena turned to Cassie. "Ok what's wrong?"

Cassie held up the tag and shook her head. "I'll go to the dance but I don't want to spend a fortune on it. The dress is very nice and I like it but I do have a limit."

Elena grinned slyly. "Yeah I know but you aren't paying for the dress." At Cassie's puzzled and questioning look, Elena continued with a mischievous grin. "Damon is paying for it."

Surprise appeared on Cassie's pretty face. "WHAT?"

Elena hung the dress back up and pulled a credit card from her bag. She held it between her fingers and waved it back and forth gently with a large grin and a laugh. "That is what I thought when he first told me. Damon has never paid for anything for anyone before but he is going to now. This morning he handed me the card when I went to their house to meet Stefan. Damon told me that no matter what the cost, he wanted to buy your dress for you so you could have whatever dress you want."

Cassie raised one arched eyebrow. "Really?"

Elena nodded her head but Cassie shook hers disagreeably. "No I can't do that. It wouldn't feel right. I can't just take his money and blow it on a dress."

Elena shrugged one slender shoulder. "Yeah I can understand that but he insists…strongly. He wants to buy you something which is a phenomenon in itself. Damon's trying Cass. He wants to gain your gratitude and affection. This is one way he is doing that. So the only thing to do is pick out whatever dress you really like."

Cassie was very hesitant at first but then she nodded. "Alright. It's not like arguing with him about it would do any good. I've learned that much."

"Right. So," Elena motioned to Michelle over by the dressing rooms. "let's find the dress you like the most. There are plenty of nice ones here."


	16. Chapter 16: The Golden Dress

**_Sorry for the late update guys...i was out of town and out of reach of the internet...anyways here is more updates! :)_**

Cassie and Elena searched through dresses and Michelle would suggest several. There were quite a few that were very nice but Cassie wasn't sure yet which one she should get. Cassie withdrew a blue one with arm straps, beaded waist line and a flower pendant on the right side near the neckline.

"Oh I think that this would be the best one. It is one of my favorites and is a style that is being sold rapidly in all the big cities." Cassie heard Michelle say but Cassie didn't look up until Elena spoke.

"Cass I think she is right on this one. I think it would suit you perfect." Elena commented.

Cassie turned her attention from the blue dress in her hand and up to the dress that Michelle held. Her eyes widened a bit at the beautiful golden hued dress. The skirt was flowing, long and pleated that put in mind the Grecian style. It didn't have a defined waist line but instead had a small gemmed line around the ribs. The straps were thin strips of silk with the same gems and in the center of the chest was a clear gemmed brooch in the shape of a diamond. When Michelle turned it so she could see the back, she could see that it had a v shaped open back.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Michelle asked with a soft smile.

Elena nodded and took the dress when Michelle handed it to her. Elena looked up to Cassie. "You've got to get this one. It'll be just perfect."

At Michelle's and Elena's urging, Cassie took the dress into the dressing room and tried it on. Once she had it on she stepped out and went to the full length mirrors and stepped up onto the platform to view what it looked like on her. Upon seeing her reflection, Cassie stared.

"Yup. That's it." Elena turned to Michelle, the dress shop owner, and handed her Damon's credit card. "We're taking it."

Next thing Cassie knew, she was whisked into the dressing room to change back then the dress was being put into a box at the checkout desk. Damon's credit card was run through and then Elena and Cassie were in the car heading home.

"I got a idea of how we can do your hair and if you don't have any jewelry to go with it, don't worry I think I got something that will go." Elena took the turn onto the road that they lived on.

"Ok but you do know that I'm not going to do all this to try to impress Damon." Cassie replied looking out from her passenger window.

Elena glanced over at Cassie. "Yeah but why not have fun and enjoy this?" Elena pulled into her drive and turned the car off but they stayed in the car. Elena met Cassie's gaze seriously yet softly. "You know, at first I was really against Damon being anywhere near you but look at what he has already done for you. He has never done any of that for someone he didn't care for. Damon cares for you, greatly. Even if he doesn't always show it in more subtle ways, he cares."

They were silent for a few moments and looked out of the car windows to view their houses and the street. Thoughts rolled through Cassie's mind and she tried to keep her emotions as detached as she could but she gave a sigh. "So…you think I should try to work this out with Damon? To give him a shot and try to trust him?"

Elena slowly turned to Cassie. "It is up to you. He is starting to prove that he means this and that he isn't lying to you. Yet we both know that nothing is ever certain. It will be a risk. It was when I still let Stefan into my heart even after all I had learned about him. Stefan doesn't have a easy past either. He may have been able to deal with it in a better way sooner than Damon but Damon is changing. I have no doubt about that."

"Well, I feel like I can't make that choice yet. I'm not to that point though as much as it is hard to admit…Damon is helping me get there. I'm finding myself thinking about him often, reliving in my mind the moments we had. I think my barrier against him is starting to crumble." Cassie leaned back in the seat and sighed, a wry smile on her lips. "He was right. He is very good at playing games and if he keeps it up…who knows maybe he will win." Cassie ended softly.

Elena put her hand on Cassie's shoulder and wore a friendly and sincere smile. "It'll all work out how it is meant to be."

Cassie nodded before they hopped out of the car. As they headed closer to the houses, Cassie wondered where the two vampires brothers were now. This morning she had seen Damon leaning against the side of a tree protectively watching her walk from the parking lot to the school. They hadn't spoke and since then she hadn't seen him. Stefan had been at school today but after it was over, she hadn't seen him either and he wasn't waiting on Elena's front porch like he usually did.

"Where are Stefan and Damon by the way?" Cassie asked.

"After school Stefan went with Damon to go search the woods again. They still haven't found the vampire and a few more bodies have been found. I'm not sure when they will be back but Stefan is going to text me and let me know." Elena answered.

"Oh ok. See you tomorrow." Cassie called as they parted ways, each going to their houses.

Cassie shifted the box with her dress into her left hand while unlocking the front door with her right. Sliding the key back in her pocket and turning the door knob, she pushed against the door with her side and stepped in. With her heel she pushed the door closed behind her. Childish laughter erupted from within the kitchen and Cassie could hear her mother give a slightly peeved sigh.

"No Sandy. Do not do that." Her mother scolded.

Cassie crossed the living room and stepped through the archway into the kitchen. The evidence of what baby Sandy had done was all over the baby's highchair tray and dripping onto the floor. The stuff was green and kind of goopy looking, some kind of nasty looking baby food that apparently Sandy had definitely not found tasty.

"What is that stuff exactly?" Cassie asked as she sat in one of the dining chairs.

"It is green peas and she just wont' eat them." Her mother shook her head and with a rag began cleaning up the mess.

Cassie wrinkled her nose and wore a disgusted look as Sandy swirled her fingers in the green goop. "Yeah I don't blame her. I wouldn't eat it either. It looks like snot."

"I know but it is good for her. She needs to eat some vegetables."

Cassie stood from the chair. "Carrots chopped up and squashed would probably be better than that. I'll go put this up then come back and help you clean it up."

Her mother looked up from her cleaning and gazed at the box. A sparkle and a smile appeared in her mother's fair expression. "Is that a dress for the dance? You didn't tell me you were going!"

"Yeah I hadn't really thought about it either. Caroline and Elena convinced me the other night to go to the dance so after we got finished decorating, Elena and I went to the dress shop." Cassie debated on how much to tell her mother. She didn't want to lie but she didn't feel like she needed to tell her everything because of how complicated it got.

"How did you pay for it? Did you use your savings?" Her mother wore a curious look that Cassie knew would be hard to abate.

"Uh no…I didn't pay for it." When her mother's look became alarmed, Cassie felt compelled to continue. "My date bought it for me."

Her mother's expression went from alarmed to curious and excited. "Well that was very nice of him! Who is your date?"

Cassie hesitated but there was no way she couldn't keep Damon as her date a secret. "Damon Salvatore."

The wide smile and curious twinkle in her mother's eye made Cassie want to give a exasperated sigh. She didn't even have to guess that her mother definitely approved of the one dashing Damon Salvatore but Cassie did wonder what her mother would think if she knew the whole story like Cassie did. Would her mother try to protect her from Damon or find it completely romantic?

"Damon Salvatore! I'm happy for you! You know I had a feeling he would still be around you." Her mother beamed.

Cassie raised a eyebrow. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"Well just the way he looks at you. He looks at you as if you are the only girl in the world. Or maybe like you are a diamond among rocks." Her mother grew thoughtful then nodded her head. "Yeah that's a great way to put it. Seriously baby girl, even I can tell that you captivate him.

Her mother grinned knowingly. "And it is the same for you is it not? He captivates you doesn't he? I see the way you look at him. I think you two make a great couple."

Cassie was slack jawed and couldn't find a word to say in reply. Confusion rolling in her mind, she turned around and went back into the living room.

"Oh and I want pictures before you leave for the dance tomorrow!" Her mother called after her which made Cassie hurry all the faster to her room.


	17. Chapter 17: Kissed

**_The Damon/Cassie moment in this chapter is another one of my favorites...plus i'm fixing to start updating longer chapters bc there is still plenty more story left to go. _**

Cassie closed her door and leaned against it with her eyes closed, feeling weary and confused. It was hard enough to make decisions about her and Damon without her friends and especially her mother being approving about it. What the heck was she supposed to think? The battle waging between her heart and her wary intelligence was growing more and more difficult. Cassie sighed deeply and opened her eyes, only to freeze in surprise.

Cassie groaned. "No…" She closed her eyes once more and sank to the floor with the dress box in her lap. "Not now Damon."

He chuckled. "You sure I shouldn't just go downstairs and talk to your mom? Let her help us make plans for the future?"

Cassie abruptly opened her eyes and glared at him where he sat leisurely in her window seat. "No. Absolutely not. I don't need you encouraging her in bringing us together. It's getting tricky enough to work through this."

Damon's wide grin changed into a persuasive and charming one. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously, invitingly as he captured her gaze. "Then just give in. Admit surrender."

Cassie's eyebrows rose and she had to fight to keep her voice low. "Admit surrender?" She shook her head defiantly and stubbornly. "I don't think so. I won't admit defeat. It isn't in me to do that."

There was no smile on his face now but his eyes still held hers, giving her his full undivided attention that always made Cassie feel special. He briefly gave a nod of his head. "You're a fighter. I respect that but when it comes to fighting against me, you are going to lose."

Cassie slid the dress box to the floor and stood up straight. "Pride can be a downfall. I can win."

Before Cassie could even blink, Damon was suddenly standing directly before her with just a inch between their bodies and faces. She found herself staring into those mesmerizing blue eyes that tried to bring her resolve down. He was so close she could feel the tingle of his breath on her cheek and was acutely aware of the small distance between their lips. He had both arms extended, on either side of her, and pressing his palms against the bedroom door behind her. With Damon filling her senses, her heart betrayed her by beginning to beat rapidly and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to all erupt into flutters all at one time.

"I don't think so." Damon said softly and huskily. "It is only a matter of time but I will have you. You already are weakening against me. Deny it if you will but you should remember that I have sharper senses than you. I'm already winning but you are not yet ready to admit it."

He removed his right hand from the door to brush the side of her face tenderly then down her neck. "I'm enjoying our little moments together and will enjoy taking you to the dance tomorrow night. I can be patient in winning you over which is something else that I'm enjoying."

His fingertips stopped over the skin on her neck where underneath her pulse throbbed rapidly. A small soft smile crossed his handsome face. "I like seeing how you react to the things I do…such as this…"

Cassie barely had time to register that Damon was leaning in closer when his warm lips pressed against her own. Cassie felt like as if her mind had suddenly been wiped of all thought for all she knew in that moment was Damon, the nearness of him, his light touch on her neck, and his lips now expertly plying against her own. At first she didn't react but as he continued kissing her, oh so wonderfully, Cassie found herself returning a few of his kisses slowly at first but then she began sharing them with him. He was all she could think of as he kissed her, nothing else was crossing her mind. When his hand that had been on her neck moved down to her waist and gently gripped there, Cassie had to suppress a shiver.

Finally when Damon slowly withdrew, Cassie found herself enthralled under his intense gaze once more. A slow, pleased smile spread across his face. "You're mother is right."

He slowly straightened and let his arms fall back to his sides. None the less his eyes still caressed her with sincerity as he softly said, "You are a diamond among the rocks."

Cassie remained in the exact same spot and position. The only thing she did was blink and breathe as she watched him take the few steps to her window. Standing before the window, he turned and flashed her a bright smile. "I'm curious to see what dress you chose but I'll wait to see it on you tomorrow night. I'm sure it's beautiful but nothing can be more beautiful than you."

Damon started to turn back to the window but he halted when her soft words reached him.

"Thank you." Was all she said for it summed up everything she needed to say in reply to not only buying her the dress but for what he had just said.

Damon looked back at her, giving her a side view profile of his handsome face and a genuine soft smile. "Your welcome."

With that he jumped out of her window, disappearing swiftly but his effect on her still lingered. Cassie felt like she was slowly waking up from a dream as she put the box containing the dress on her dresser, then after standing there for a moment looking at her window she went downstairs.

Cassie entered the kitchen and had to practically shake off the dreamy after effect Damon had had on her in order that her mother wouldn't notice anything. Her mother had a cloth and was wiping up the spilled baby food on the floor when Cassie came in.

"If you could clean the tray and clean her face and hands I would appreciate it." Her mother said.

"Ok." Cassie grabbed a cloth from a drawer and after getting it wet in the sink, she went over to her little sister happily playing in the green goop.

When Cassie began cleaning it, Sandy just kept smearing it in her childish fun. With a aggravated sigh, Cassie held both of her sister's little arms with one hand while she cleaned the tray with the other. Once the tray was clean, she refolded the cloth to a cleaner side and wiped off her sister's little hands and mouth. Baby Sandy just giggled and waved her arms and feet. Cassie went back to the sink and began rinsing out the cloth.

Her mother came out from under the table, having finished cleaning up that mess, and came over beside her. "Oh honey I forgot to tell you, your father needs me to go with him to a office get together tonight. I'm going to drive up there at seven and meet him at his office. I'm sorry if you have plans but I really need you to stay in tonight and watch Sandy."

Cassie's thoughts had still been on Damon but she heard what her mother had said. "Ok yeah I can watch her. It's probably better that I stay home tonight anyways."

"Thank you honey." Her mother rinsed out the other cloth then went into the laundry room to throw both cloths into the washer machine. When her mother came back into the kitchen, she looked at the clock that showed six o'clock.

"Ok since you got everything handled here, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready." At Cassie's acknowledging nod, her mother exited the kitchen and Cassie could hear her footsteps on the stairs.

Cassie turned to her sister and took her out of the highchair. Carrying her in her arms, she went into the living room, turned on the TV and searched for cartoons for Sandy. Finally finding one of Sandy's favorites, Cassie settled back on the couch with her sister sitting on the floor in front of her. Thoughts of Damon and their kiss kept lingering in her mind and Cassie had to focus to push it to the back of her mind. One of her mother's puzzle and games books lay on one of the coffee tables so Cassie picked it up and occupied her mind with that.

When there were footsteps on the stairs once more and her mother entered into the living room holding her purse and car keys, Cassie glanced at the clock that showed six fifty. Sandy sat on the floor still happily watching TV and playing with a few of her toys. It wasn't hard to keep her entertained which Cassie was thankful for.

"Ok Cassie I'm headed out. I have my cell phone with me. You have Aunt Jenna's cell number too. If you have any problems call. We won't get back until late in the evening, like ten thirty or eleven." Her mother came around the couch, wrapped Sandy in a hug and then Cassie. "Love you girls. I'll be back later."

Cassie told her mother goodbye and made sure the door was locked once her mother had gotten into the car and headed down the street. She returned to the couch and worked on more puzzles for a while. Time passed steadily but not very quickly. At eight thirty she received a text from Elena asking if she wanted to go to the Mystic Bar and Grill with her and Stefan. Cassie sent her decline and her reason why but also promised to go next time and that she hoped they had a good time. Cassie didn't mention anything about what had happened with Damon.

Ten minutes later and Cassie found a TV show to watch that she liked since Sandy was now fully absorbed in playing with her toys. During the show she text Bonnie and chatted with her for a while until Bonnie got busy doing something for her dad and couldn't reply for a while.

It was nine o' five when the doorbell rang. Cassie scowled. Who would come to the door and ring the doorbell at this time? If it was Elena or a friend they would have text her or called out to her while knocking on the door. Cassie stood from the couch and when Sandy looked up at her, Cassie ordered her to stay there.


	18. Chapter 18: When Danger comes calling

**_Once again...a awesome Damon/Cassie moment...:) there just has to be lots of those! The story wouldn't be the same without 'em._**

Cautiously Cassie went to the door and opened it as far as the door chain would allow. Peering through the opening she saw a guy about two inches shorter than her with a lean but athletic figure. He wore worn blue jeans, a slightly rumpled tee shirt and his blond hair was tousled in the ruff sense of style. When he saw her he gave her a friendly smile but instead of being reassured, Cassie got a odd feeling.

"Yeah? Who are you?" Cassie queried.

"I'm Daniel. My car broke down a few houses from here. I went to the other houses but nobody answered or would let me use their phone. I don't have a cell phone and wanted to see if you would let me in so I could use your house phone." The blond head guy, Daniel, met her eyes and though he had the all American guy look, Cassie still had that strange feeling about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Um I'm sorry. I really am but I don't let strangers into the house. I do have a cell phone you can use if you want." Cassie offered.

Cassie thought she saw a flash of aggravation flicker across his face but it was gone as soon as it had come making her wonder if she had imagined it. He nodded. "Sure."

Cassie unlocked the door and opened it wider. Daniel glanced over her, which caused a flicker of unease, then when his eyes met hers she saw the change take place. Daniel's friendly smile turned into a wry, devious one and with sinking dread she saw the pupils of Daniel's eyes narrow. Cassie realized then why she had felt a sense of unease toward this guy. He was a vampire and he was now trying to use mind compulsion on her!

"Invite me into the house Cassie." Daniel ordered.

Cassie was extremely glad that Elena had given her vervain otherwise she would have been doing just as he said. Instead Cassie took a step back. "I don't invite vampires into my house!" With that Cassie slammed the door. As she leaned against it and threw the lock she heard Daniel swear then after a moment he laughed.

"They gave you vervain! He told me that he guessed that they had. Who gave it to you? Your cousin Elena? Her boyfriend Stefan? Or his brother Damon?" Daniel laughed wickedly. "Apparently we are going to have to make some real good plans to get you, that is if you won't invite me in. Invite me in and things will go a bit smoother."

Cassie leaned against the door, her mind reeling with what she should do. She didn't trust that vampire out there. If she didn't yet trust Damon then she definitely didn't trust that strange vampire. Cassie was partly glad that her parents weren't here. She wouldn't be able to get over it if they had been here and gotten hurt. Cassie now worried for Sandy, as well as herself. Stefan and Elena were at the Grill. Cassie didn't know where Aunt Jenna was but she hoped that she didn't see this and come over to try to help. Cassie knew that the vampire would use bait if he could to get her to invite him in.

Cassie quickly crossed the room and went to Sandy who was looking toward the door curiously. Cassie paced back and forth thinking of what to do. She could call Bonnie but Cassie didn't want her getting hurt. She could call Elena and Stefan but Cassie still worried for Elena who would no doubt accompany Stefan. Cassie needed someone who was strong, powerful and willing to protect her. The name popped into her mind and in a flash Cassie pulled her cell phone from her pocket and searched for the name in her address book. Finding it she pushed the call button and waited as it dialed then rang.

"Cassie." The masculine voice helped calm her a bit.

"Damon." Cassie said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" There was instant worry in Damon's voice upon hearing how her voice slightly shook from nerves.

Cassie swallowed hard. "Damon, there is a vampire outside the house. I've never seen him before and he tried to use mind compulsion to get me to invite him into the house. I have the door closed but Sandy is here with me and I afraid someone may get hurt." Cassie had to take a deep breath. "Damon he knows my name."

"I'm on my way. Just stay inside the house no matter what. Don't go out." Damon ordered before the call ended.

Cassie hung up the phone but she felt a bit shaky with worry. She turned towards Sandy but froze. Sandy wasn't sitting there anymore. Glancing wildly around Cassie frantically looked for her sister only to spy that Sandy had gone over to a window and was peering out of it at Daniel who was looking in.

"Can I come in little girl?" Daniel's voice could be heard through the glass and he was speaking to Sandy, innocent and childish Sandy who didn't know any better.

"No Sandy!" Cassie cried rushing forward to snatch Sandy up but it was too late.

Sandy had given a nod and in her childish voice said, " Yesss Cooomme innn."

Cassie swooped Sandy into her arms and her breath caught as she saw the vampire, Daniel, break the glass. Being close on the other side of the glass, shards broke and scattered at her feet and a few pieces caught on her jeans but with tremendous luck, Cassie nor Sandy was cut by any of the pieces of flying glass. Cassie just had time to jump backwards before Daniel swung himself through the window and landed not but three feet away from Cassie.

Daniel straighten and wore a victorious grin. "Well that worked out fine didn't it? Now that I'm in and can grab you myself, all I have to do is take you to him so we leave this small town."

Cassie didn't know what he had planned but she knew she needed to stall him until Damon got here. So it was easy to let her curiosity take hold. "What do you mean?"

Daniel took one step forward and Cassie took a step back. All the while Daniel's predatory eyes watched her most carefully. "The only reason he came here was because he use to live in this town a long time ago. He became a vampire while in this town so it has held some kind of importance to him. A few days ago he told us we were coming here for a visit. Not long after we got here he came back after having been around town and said that before we would leave the town there was something he had to get…you."

Confusion filled Cassie. "Me? Why me? What for?"

Daniel shrugged. "He's what we use to call in the earlier centuries, smitten by you. He declared he would have you. I'm ready to get out of this boring little town so I came here to get you for him. He doesn't know so it will be a surprise when I bring you to him."

Cassie heard the sound of rushing wind and there was a blur of motion. Daniel was suddenly flying backwards through the broken window that he had come through and more shards of glass clattered to the floor. Cassie's senses were immediately aware of the powerful presence of Damon. He stood protectively before her with his shoulders squared, fists clenched and a on edge stance as he faced the direction he had thrown Daniel. From where she stood, she could see some of his side profile and therefore notice the taunt jaw. She couldn't see his eyes until he glanced back to her and when he did, there was that chilling look of anger, steel and intimidation.

"Run to Elena's house and stay in it until I come for you. I'll deal with him." Damon ordered her before his attention abruptly went back to the window as Daniel swung through it once more, landed and straightened.

"You can try." Daniel hissed, the formidable vampire look on his face.

Cassie clutched Sandy to her as she whirled around and sprinted for the kitchen. She didn't dare look behind her but she heard whoosh of wind, hits and then a crash. Cassie sensed that someone was behind her and approaching rapidly. She hoped it was Damon but when she felt iron hard fingers grab her arm and whip her around, Cassie found herself staring into Daniel's dark predatory eyes. Fear welled in her throat as she jerked her arm away from him. Just as she took a alarmed step backwards and Sandy began to cry, Damon appeared out of no where and slammed Daniel against the kitchen wall. Cassie heard the sound of the sheetrock cracking, a picture falling off the wall and hitting the tile floor.

Cassie retightened her grip on Sandy and darted for the back door. She reached it and was quick to turn the knob and fling the door open causing it to hit the wall and rebound as she lunged out of it. Cassie ran several steps and could hear scuffling and fighting behind her as she went. Then she skid to a stop as Damon was thrown past her. He was quick though and instead of falling to the ground, he twisted and righted himself to land on two feet with all the grace of a panther. Daniel was opposite him and looked as evil as ever.

They were not too far away from her and wisely she steadily backed away to gain distance as Daniel made a rush toward Damon. It all was happening so fast that it was kind of blurry but she could make out the basics. Damon blocked Daniel's blows and a well placed kick sent Daniel sprawling backwards, tearing the earth as he hit and rolled to his feet with a lot less grace than Damon.

Daniel didn't have the supple fluidness of motion as much as Damon had yet Daniel was still a potent threat. The cruelness in Daniel's eyes had Cassie stepping backwards further and she hugged a whimpering Sandy tighter. She found herself having faith in Damon winning the fight. He was more than holding his own and actually looked as if he was just playing around. Aside from his black leather jacket being slightly askew, he looked just as suave and undefeatable as ever. Daniel on the other hand had blood trickling from one ear and bits of grass, dirt and glass clung to his rumpled clothes.

"What part do you have in this Damon? What is this girl to you besides a toy?" Daniel hissed.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "She is not a toy."

Daniel eyes widened a bit then a large grin spread across his face and he laughed. He glanced briefly at Cassie before focusing on Damon again. "You have feelings for her don't you? That isn't something he had expected. He figured that if he would have a conflict with anyone, it would be your brother."

Damon took a menacing step forward. "I have a deep interest in Cassie and I'll protect her. Who ever wants her has to go through me."

Daniel smirked. "He'll find your challenge interesting. He is always up for a good fight and from what he's expressed, he isn't going to up and forget about this girl." Daniel waved a indicating hand at Cassie.

"Who's this leader of yours? Someone I've known perhaps?" Damon haughtily inquired.

Daniel nodded. "You may not know him well but he has told me that you two have been acquainted before, dating back to the time before the vampires were entombed under the church. He knew Katherine a bit but not like you did."

Damon's face clouded but he wore a arrogant smirk. "Then he should consider himself lucky. She was a bitch who got what she deserved."

Daniel shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I never knew her myself but we are getting off subject aren't we?" He edged toward Cassie but Cassie took a closer step towards Damon as he took a protective step closer to her. "I'm not leaving unless I can take her to him."

Damon's expression darkened. "You're not going to leave at all. You're going to die."

In a whoosh of wind and motion, the two vampires launched themselves at each other engaging in lighting fast combat. Cassie heard the sound of blows finding their mark but she couldn't see who was on the receiving end of them. After more flurries of movement Cassie was able to discern when Damon wrapped one muscled arm around Daniel's neck and with a motion too fast to see, Damon snapped Daniel's neck. Daniel's body slid from Damon's grasp and onto the ground. Without looking back, Damon walked over to a nearby tree and snapped off a branch that was three inches wide and as long as a dagger. Turning around, Damon steadily strode back to Daniel's slumped body that was stirring and showing signs of life. When Daniel suddenly sprang up, Cassie jumped and Sandy shrieked but in a flash Damon shoved the branch through Daniel's heart. As Daniel died, Damon shoved him backwards to the ground in a heap.

With her heart thundering in her chest, she watched as Damon turned about to face her. His anger and deadly expression faded as he slowly approached her with sure steps and his once again blue crystalline eyes held her gaze. No words were said at first as they stared into each other's eyes. When Sandy sniffled, Cassie broke her gaze from Damon to look down at her sister she held in her arms.

"Shh. Sandy you are ok. It's ok." Cassie crooned as she rocked her gently in her arms.

Sandy sniffled but began to quiet down as Cassie held her tenderly. Slowly her eyes rose once more to meet Damon's. Another part of the wall she had around her heart crumbled as she saw genuine concern, compassion and love in Damon's blue eyes.

**_Got any thoughts on this chapter or what's happened so far? Review if you do! Your feedback is awesome!_**


	19. Chapter 19: A Intriging Deal

"This time you called me to come to your rescue. You trusted me to keep you safe and I have." He smiled a soft teasing smile. "Any closer to surrendering to me now?"

Cassie bit her lip trying to hold back the smile he could always coax from her. "Who else to call but you?"

Damon rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on we both know that you could have called that brother of mine but you didn't."

Cassie nodded. "That's right, I didn't. I called you."

Damon grinned a half smile that roused butterflies in her stomach and gave her a sweet feeling. "Good call."

"What can I say? It's nice having a handy tough vampire around to save me." Cassie shrugged her shoulders trying to keep the topic as light banter and nothing serious.

"Which by the way this being the second time I've saved you, I should be getting closer to the grand reward right?" Damon's eyes smoldered and his smile was charming as well as flirty.

Cassie gave a slight shake of her head and wore a negative expression. "No you're not to that point."

"Yet." Damon added. "But I will. I'll succeed."

Cassie felt warmth spreading through her and she broke her gaze with him to nod over at Daniel's lifeless body. "Who do you think this other vampire guy is that he said wanted me?"

Damon showed his displeasure at switching topics but he went with it. He shrugged. "No telling. I've lived for a few centuries and along the way have met tons of other vampires. He said that this vampire knew of Katherine which means that he must of use to live somewhere around here during that time but that still leaves a list of possibilities."

Cassie's thoughts flickered to the recent activities she knew Damon and Stefan had been doing. "Do you think he and this other vampire are the ones who left bodies in the old house in the woods?"

Damon's look at her held respect as he nodded. "More than likely. Though from what I've found, there are more vampires than just this one and the other one. It's hard to tell how many more there are but there at least is one more if not two."

Cassie indicated Daniel's body. "He told me that he and the other vampire came to town a few days ago and shortly after that this other vampire had said he wanted me. So he has seen me and must know me some for him to know that Elena is my cousin and that Stefan is her boyfriend and you are his brother." Cassie pursed her lips and shrugged. "But I don't know who it could be."

"He would have to be new here and must either know you through mutual friends of yours or through school. He could be in one of your classes and has heard whatever gossip there is going on about you since you are relatively new here yourself." Damon folded his arms against his chest and fixed her with a stern gaze. "From now on I'm taking you to school and I'll keep a closer perimeter around you. I'll stay with you during the night and keep tabs on you during the day."

Cassie jerked her gaze away from the dead vampire body and met Damon's with a incredulous look. "I don't think so! You are already following me around some. Besides I usually go to and from school with Elena and Jeremy anyways. And you are not staying with me in the house during the night!"

Damon's stepped closer to her and she had to tilt her head back a little to look up and meet his cool blue gaze that held mischievousness and devotion. "Why? Because you are afraid that you will like having me around? To be there and watch over you while you sleep?"

He shook his head. "You can go to school with Elena as usual. Stefan will want to keep a closer eye on Elena since other vampires will not be too far away from you and therefore her. He and I can take shifts watching over you two at school. It will be easier for Stefan since he attends it with you." His gaze intensified. "But every night I will watch over you."

Cassie shook her head. "No deal."

Damon narrowed his eyes slightly. "This isn't a deal. It's what is going to happen."

"But…" She began to protest but he interrupted her.

His fingers held her chin and forced her to hold his gaze. "This is for your safety." He shrugged and a pleased grin appeared on his devilishly handsome face. "And if I find it to my liking…it's a added bonus."

Cassie scowled but Damon's gaze was firm. "I know you care for your family and you don't want them hurt. With me around at night I can watch over your whole house and make sure no one hurts them, which I know would hurt you and that I can't abide."

This time Cassie couldn't find any words to object. She knew without a doubt that he had a very good point so she conceded. "Oh alright."

Damon grinned, pleased.

Cassie gave him a wry look. "So…you are going to take care of the body and fix whatever is broke in the house…right?"

"Well…" Damon began with a expression that hinted that he wasn't.

Cassie cut in and glared at him with her reserved air of command she possessed but didn't always use. Now seemed a good time to put it to use though. There was no way she was going to fix it by herself and then have to explain to her parents why the house got torn up. "It has to be fixed before my parents get back tonight."

Damon gave a humorous chuckle. "Fiery. I like it." His eyes twinkled with his amusement. "Easy Cass. It'll get done in time. Don't worry about it."

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

She turned and began walking back to her house with Sandy still in her arms. Damon followed alongside her, his presence, as always, strong and tangible. Sandy looked at Damon with curious eyes and when Damon's eyes fell upon the little girl's, Sandy flashed him a smile. Cassie noticed and sighed. Even her baby sister was all for Damon being around. Was she the only one now that felt like it was a good choice to go with her intelligence and wariness rather than the whirlwind feeling of romance and attractiveness?

"Your sister approves of me." Damon stated smugly.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "She is only one year old. She likes everybody."

They reached the back of the house and Cassie pushed the halfway open back door all the way open. She stepped inside, took a few steps then turned back to Damon. Seeing him framed by the doorway, standing on the exterior side of the threshold, Cassie was reminded of how she didn't have control of if Damon could come into her family's house. Damon wore a teasing smirk as he stepped across the threshold and into the kitchen to stand next to Cassie, proving Cassie's thoughts correct. It was his whim that determined when he entered the house and that whim was wholly for being in the house with her as often as possible.

Damon leaned causally against the kitchen wall. "Well she isn't the only one. There is your mother, Elena," he began ticking off finger by finger as he named them off, "the sheriff, Mrs. Lockwood, even the Delta Tri sonority girls…"

Cassie pursed her lips, aggravation growing within her. "Ok, ok. I get the point. There are some other people who like you."

Damon smirked. "You're jealous."

Cassie narrowed her eyes hating the fact that he was right. She didn't want to know about all those other girls he had ever been with. It bothered her to hear it and it bothered her that it mattered to her. She didn't want him knowing that though so she lied. "No I'm not. I just want to get all this cleaned up."

"Liar." Damon said, eyes dancing with mischievousness. "Admit it."

Cassie set Sandy down but held her hand so Sandy wouldn't go walk around the broken glass. She straightened as if getting ready to do battle and her own eyes flashed with determination and fire. "I don't admit to anything."

Damon pushed himself away from the wall so that he stood directly before Cassie. He used his intimidating presence as he stood there intently staring at her with a amused smile. "I'm not bothered by your stubborn, fighting spirit. I approve of it. I find it very appealing and attractive."

"Figures." Cassie stated as she met his gaze firmly.

Damon took a few moments to stare appreciatively at her before he smirked. "It won't take me long to clean the mess up. I'll stay out of sight of your parents but when the darkness falls, you can expect to see me."

Cassie watched as he turned away and went back out of the house to go get rid of Daniel's body. She closed the door and led Sandy through the kitchen, living room and up the stairs to Sandy's bedroom. With Sandy's bedroom door closed, Cassie released her sister's hand and watched as Sandy happily ran over to her toy box and pulled out one of her favorite toys, a toy horse. A smile appeared on Cassie's face as she watched her sister quickly immerse in childish play, having already forgotten their previous peril.

As Sandy played, Cassie retrieved her sister's pajamas from the dresser. Announcing that it was bed time didn't go by well with Sandy but Cassie swooped up the little girl and kept her happy as she got Sandy ready for bed. Finally Cassie sat down on her sister's bed and helped Sandy climb into her stuffed animal filled bed.

"Sinnngg." Sandy begged with her little arms locked around a pink stuffed frog.

"Ok." Cassie nodded and without having to think of a song, she immediately began singing one of her favorite songs.

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…" _Cassie sang softly. Her voice pure, calming and a delight to listen to. Sandy listened raptly at first but slowly the little girl's eyes grew heavy and by the last time of singing the chorus, "_Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Get my blood to run. Before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to Life._" Sandy had fallen asleep.

Slowly and quietly Cassie got off the bed and crept across the room to the bedroom door. She opened it enough to slip through it and into the hall way before she shut it. As Cassie began descending the stairs, she heard the front door open and the sound of her mother and father coming home. Cassie's jaw tensed and she hoped that Damon had completely fixed everything like he had said he would do.

"Cassie." Her mother's voice wasn't loud but it was firm and kind of worried.

Cassie looked down at her mother as she continued down the stairs. From this point on the stairs she couldn't see into the far side of the living room where the broken window was so she didn't know if it was fixed or not. By the way her mother had said her name though, Cassie grudgingly thought that it must not be. Dang you Damon, Cassie thought until she stepped off the stairs and could see the window, a unbroken, as good as new window.

"Yes?" Cassie faced her mother and father wondering what was the matter because with a glance around, Cassie could now see that it all had been fixed just like Damon had said. So what was with the firm and worried tone her mother had?

Her mother sighed, a hand placed over her heart. "Honey where is Sandy? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…why?" Cassie asked with a confused look at both parents.

"She hasn't heard." Her father stated to her mother.

Her mother looked from Cassie's father then back to Cassie. "Miranda Quinton, one of the girls in your grade who lives five houses down…"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah I know Miranda. She was in my science and English class."

"Honey, she was at her house alone tonight. Her family went to go visit cousins on the other side of town and she stayed home. The family just got back home and they found her body. She's been killed." Her mother said sadly.

Cassie was more alert now and though she hadn't known Miranda well, she had known that Miranda was a sweet girl. "What? Who killed her? How did they…?"

"They don't know who did it. Miranda apparently lost a lot of blood from wounds in her neck. They don't know for sure how it happened so they are investigating it." Her father explained grimly.

Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh baby. When we heard, we were so worried. The guy who did it could have easily come here. I'm so glad you and Sandy are ok."

Cassie hugged her mother but her mind was racing. When her mother released her, Cassie gave them a puzzled expression. "What guy?"

"They are not sure. Mrs. Crosswood was jogging and happened to see Miranda let a guy into the house. She said the guy was lean, athletically built and had blond hair…" Her mother grew concerned again at seeing Cassie's disturbed expression. "Are you ok?"

Cassie slowly nodded her head. "Uh yeah. I can't believe it and I'm tired. Long day. I'm going to bed."

"Ok. Goodnight." Her mother softly called as Cassie started up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20: Nightwatch

Cassie headed for her room and when she opened her door, she was only partly surprised to see Damon kicked back in her computer desk chair with his feet propped on the desk. He had been looking through a bunch of pictures of her old house, family pictures and pictures of her and her friends from the town they had moved from; pictures that Cassie had only recently gotten printed.

Cassie firmly closed the door behind her and met Damon's blue eyes as he looked up at her. "Did you know?"

Cassie was certain that he had heard everything her parents had told her. Thus she didn't elaborate on it. When Damon shook his head, she found herself actually believing him. She went to her dresser, took her earrings out, one by one, and put them in her jewelry box. Looking into the mirror she could see that Damon watched her and her gaze stayed on his reflection as she pulled her keys and money out of her pocket to set on top of the dresser.

"You weren't his first house call apparently." Damon stated with no humor present for once.

Cassie turned around and leaned against the dresser. "He…drank her dry…didn't he?"

When Damon nodded, Cassie felt goose bumps erupt and she crossed her arms across her chest. At first guilt was the first emotion present because it was because of her that Daniel had even been in the neighborhood. Yet just as quickly she realized that it wasn't her fault. She had not known. So the next emotion that welled within her was anger and it showed in the way she clenched her fists, set her jaw and fire sparked in her eyes.

"We've got to get them." Cassie stated firmly, emerald eyes blazing.

Admiration, respect and a sense of unity was present in Damon's blue eyes as he nodded, a agreeing yet chilling smile on his handsome face. "We will. They are getting too close to you, alarming the council, and just being quite bothersome. We will get rid of them."

"They are killing people in my new hometown. People I'm getting to know and like. That's why I want them gone." Cassie moved to her bed and sat down on the end of it, her fists still clenched.

Damon shrugged. "Our motives may not be exactly the same but we both want the same thing. It will be done."

Cassie looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I know that you have to have blood to sustain you and there is that darker nature inherent in all vampires but you don't kill people anymore for blood do you?"

Damon put his hands behind his head. "I haven't killed a human in…a long time. I get my supply from the blood banks."

"Good. That is a better way to do it in my opinion. I would do it that way if I were a vampire." Cassie stated as she glanced to her window and out at the starry night sky.

"You can be." Damon's voice was deep and low, pulling Cassie's attention immediately back to him. "I can change you."

Cassie's heart began to race understanding Damon's full extent. He liked her so intensely that he desired to not only get her to love him in return, but also live a life with him as a immortal…as a vampire. The magnitude of it was huge and hard to grasp but she realized it with clarity and slight interest which worried her. She couldn't be falling that hard for him…could she? Weakening that much to not be completely abhorred by the idea of living a immortal live with him? Of finding it sweet and desirable to know that he truly desired her that much?

Cassie shook her head abruptly and took a deep breath. "No Damon. I won't even go there. If I'm not to the point of…" she gritted her teeth before saying the next dreaded word, "surrendering to you…then the topic of changing me into a vampire is not up for discussion."

Damon shrugged but she thought she saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes but there was more determination there that overshadowed it. "It was worth mentioning. But if you don't want to discuss it, fine. There will be plenty of time later on after I get you to my side."

Cassie's aggravation rose, for this subject was like a broken record, always going back to that same thing which in this case was him wanting her to be in love with him and belong to him. "Yeah because there is just no way that that day will never come." She said sarcastically.

Damon nodded with a slight smirk before flipping through more of her photos. He held up one, inspecting it with a teasing smile. "I like this one."

Cassie crossed the room and stood next to the desk chair he lounged in. The photo he held in his hand was from a trip she and her family had taken to the beach for vacation. Her mother had snapped the shot without Cassie knowing. In it Cassie wore a blue bikini and was leaning back, arms supporting her, as she smiled at baby Sandy playing in the sand. The wind had been blowing that day and tendrils of her hair blew back. Cassie's sunglasses were perched atop her head, her green eyes were sparkling and she had a brilliant smile as she watched her baby sister.

There was no guess as to why he liked it for he was focusing on Cassie in the picture. Heat flamed through her as she quickly reached out to grab it out of his hands. Cassie took the picture away from him but Damon didn't seem bothered.

"Ok then I'll just have this one." Damon announced as he picked up another photo.

Cassie had just enough time to see that the picture was of her lying out on her beach towel in the sun, before Damon tucked it away in his jacket somewhere. "Uh I didn't say you could keep it and do you have to stay in my room? Can't you like just stay in the living room all night so I can sleep in peace here?"

Damon grinned. "Nope." He reclined back further with his arms behind his head once more. "I can monitor everything from here so this is where I'm staying."

Cassie crossed her arms. "You are not staying in my room with me all night." She stated firmly.

In a flash Damon was no longer lounged back in the desk chair. He was standing directly before her, that lithe body as immovable as a brick wall. His eyes burned with a teasing fire as he looked at her, a smirk on his lips. "You think you can make me do otherwise? Go ahead. Take your best shot."

Cassie's jaw tensed and she shot him a fiery glare. "Someday I just might." She shoved her palms against the smooth leather of his jacket and she felt the hardness of his sculpted chest.

Damon chuckled as she passed by him and went to her dresser. Cassie opened a drawer and grabbed a pair of black cotton shorts and a blue cami tank top. She headed for her bathroom and after giving him the order to not even dare to try to come in (which just made Damon laugh), Cassie locked the bathroom door. As Cassie changed out of her jeans and tee-shirt, she eyed the bathroom door and her knowledge that just a small push from Damon could break the door open, didn't make her feel any better. Therefore in no time she had the shorts and tank top on and was doing her usual routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth and pulling her hair back into a low ponytail.

Five minutes had passed from when she first went into the bathroom till when she opened the door and came out. As soon as she stepped into her bedroom, she stopped and narrowed her eyes at Damon who just happened to be sitting on her bed and leaning back against the headboard. Even from here she could see the amusement in Damon's eyes.

He patted the left side of the bed, the farthest side from the window which just happened to be the side Cassie preferred. "See you still get your spot."

Cassie strode across the room, conscious of Damon sensuously watching her every move, and stood next to the left side of the bed. Damon didn't say anything else. He just wore a half smile that was teasing and irresistibly charming.

"Yeah this isn't going to work. I'm sleeping in the bed. You are not." Cassie shook her head.

Damon tilted his head just a tiny bit. "I know I'm not sleeping in the bed." His eyes widened playfully and his grin grew. "I don't have to sleep."

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Damon patted her side of the bed once more and arched his brows. "I promise I won't bite."

Now Cassie narrowed her eyes and glared at him who was finding all of this humorous. "Hah hah ha." She said sarcastically. "Look I don't feel like arguing with you. I'm tired and just want to get some sleep."

"You can. I'll be quiet so you won't know I'm here." Damon put his hands behind his head leisurely.

Cassie stood there debating it in her mind before she sighed, pulled the sheet back and climbed in. She stretched out, pulled the sheet up over her and lay her head back on the pillow. She lay on her side facing Damon thinking that if she faced him she would be able to have more notice to whatever he might do. She looked up and saw him looking down at her, his eyes smoldering.

"Whatever. I'll still know you are here. I can feel your gaze even when I'm not looking at you. Right now though I'm too tired to care." Cassie grabbed a smaller pillow and put it in between her and Damon. She hugged the pillow against her and closed her eyes. "Just don't wake me up, cause a disturbance or bother anyone else please."

Cassie groaned realizing she forgot to turn off her overhead light. "Dang it. I forgot to turn off the light."

She began to get up but then Damon disappeared, there was a blur, whoosh of wind and the light went off before Damon reappeared in the same place like he had been. His blue eyes gazed down at her smugly. "Got it."

Cassie held his gaze for a moment before muttering a 'Thanks'. The room now mostly dark with only the moon's glow filling some of the room and it had a sort of peaceful feeling about it. Cassie closed her eyes and snuggled down in her pillows trying to ignore the feeling of Damon's gaze. His presence, so near, intimidating and appealing, made it difficult for her to find sleep at first because she was so conscious of him. After a little bit, despite knowing that Damon was still looking at her, Cassie felt sleep come at last and she welcomed it.


	21. Chapter 21: Catching up wBryce&Greg

"Cassie."

Her name being called began to rouse her from sleep but she didn't want to wake up. She rolled over the other way, eyes still closed and because her senses were dimmed from still being half asleep, she didn't know who was calling her or whether it was a male or a female's voice. At the moment she didn't care. She had been having such a good dream though she forgot what it was about.

"Cassie. Wake up." The voice ordered.

Cassie tried to bring the dream back and as she did she realized with a jolt, that made her sit up, that the dream had been about Damon. Cassie wiped sleep from her eyes as her senses became fully alert and aware.

"Cassie you need to get up and get ready for school if you are going to ride with Elena. You only have twenty minutes to get ready before Elena and you need to leave."

Cassie now recognized the voice as belonging to her mother. With that realization that her mother was in her room, apparently she only had a short time to get ready for school, the romantic feel good dream she had had of Damon and the remembrance that Damon had been in her room when she fell asleep, Cassie was now wide awake. The first thing Cassie did was abruptly look to her right where Damon had been when she had fell asleep. Seeing that he wasn't there, Cassie breathed a sigh of relief for that would have been really difficult to explain to her mother on why he was in her bed.

Cassie pushed away what remainder of the covers had been over her and she got out of bed. Her mother was going into Cassie's bathroom to fetch the laundry hamper. When Cassie's mother came back out, she said that breakfast burritos were waiting downstairs when she got done getting ready. Cassie nodded before choosing her clothes for the day; a pair of dark blue jeans, a light green tank top and a darker green off the shoulders billowy top. She quickly pulled the clothes on, brushed out her hair and pinned up a few strands with green barrettes, and put on some eye shadow, little bit of mascara and light application of glossy lip balm.

Cassie rushed out of her bathroom and went straight to her desk to gather her school bag. She ignored Damon, who was sitting on the window seat watching her, as she stuffed a book into the bag.

"Sleep well last night? Pleasant dreams?" Damon asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Cassie looked up at him suspiciously. "Did you give me those dreams about you?" She accused.

Damon's eyebrows raised and he grinned as he indicated her necklace. "You are wearing vervain. How could I? Whatever dreams you had about me were your own doing. Though me holding you next to me while you slept might have something to do with it now couldn't it?"

"You what?" Cassie asked surprised and a little embarrassed that she had just flatly told him she had dreamed about him when what he said was true and that he couldn't have done it.

Damon smiled a charming, seductive smile that expressed the pleasure he found in what he was telling her. "While you were sleeping, I brushed your hair from your face, lay next to you, wrapped my arm across you and held you against me while you dreamed." His eyes widened teasingly. "Dreamed about me apparently."

Cassie stood there stunned for a few seconds, trying to fight back the rush of warmth and the sudden swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Then she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed for her bedroom door without saying a word.

"Have a good day at school. See you when you get out." Damon called only loud enough for her to hear as she opened the door then entered out into the hall.

Cassie felt the need to rush downstairs not only because of school but because she needed to get away from Damon for a bit before she lost her resolve and abandoned all her wariness in order to indulge in the attention he showed her.

Rushing into the kitchen she saw her mother standing at the sink, Sandy sitting in her high chair eating breakfast and Elena sitting in one of the dining chairs having a conversation with Cassie's mother.

"You girls can get ready for the dance here if you want. I want to make sure I get some pictures anyways." Cassie's mother told Elena.

Elena nodded and looked over towards Cassie as Cassie went to the stove and grabbed up a breakfast burrito. "Yeah that sounds good. I'll bring my stuff over this afternoon and we can just have the guys pick us up here. After all it would be best for us four to stick together." Elena darted a pointed look toward Cassie which caught Cassie's attention.

Cassie wrapped two breakfast burritos in foil, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator then with a nod at Elena started to head out of the kitchen. "See you after school mom."

"Have a good day girls!" Cassie's mother called after them.

Neither one of them spoke until they were outside of the house and climbing into the car. Cassie put her school bag in the floorboard and began eating on one of the burritos.

"So you know don't you? Let me guess. You found out from Stefan and Stefan found out from Damon right?" Cassie declared.

Elena's glanced over at Cassie curiously and shook her head. "Uh no. I did find out about it from Stefan but he didn't find out about it from Damon."

Cassie took a swallow of water from the bottle. "What? Then how do you know about Daniel, Damon killing him and then Damon staying in my room all last night guarding the house?"

Elena had been looking at the road but now Elena abruptly whipped her head around to stare at Cassie with confused surprise. "What? Who is Daniel and why did Damon kill him? And Damon stayed in your room last night? Cassie what aren't you telling me? What has been going on?"

Cassie paused in taking another bite of burrito. "You mean Damon didn't tell Stefan? You and Stefan don't know?"

"We know that Miranda Quinton was killed and we are convinced that it was a vampire but other than that we apparently don't know so you better tell me." Elena turned back to the road and merged around traffic when she got to the main highway that ran through town.

Cassie sighed, leaned back in the seat and began to explain. "Well while I was babysitting Sandy last night, this guy showed up at our door. He wanted to come in and use the phone but I refused to let him in. It was only when the guy, named Daniel, tried to use mind compulsion on me, that I realized he was a vampire…"

Cassie went on to explain every thing that had occurred and transpired between her and Damon. By the time she had finished explaining everything, they were pulling into the student parking lot. Cassie drank more water and took more bites of her remaining burrito.

"Wow Cass. You had a busy day yesterday. I'm glad you're ok." Elena killed the engine and scanned the parking lot for Stefan's car as they both climbed out of Elena's car. "Damon should have told Stefan about it."

"He told me just a while ago."

Both girls turned to see Stefan striding toward them with his bag slung over his shoulder and his shades on. When he stopped next to Elena, he reached out and they entwined their hands.

"So Damon did explain it all to you?" Elena asked as she sidled up against him lovingly.

Stefan nodded. "When he got back to the boardinghouse, just before I left, I asked him where he had been all night. He didn't give me the same details as Cassie gave you but he told me what he deemed was 'need to know'. Damon and I have worked out a schedule to make sure that at least one of us is with you two."

The three of them began walking across the school grounds to the building. Stefan and Elena walked side by side with Stefan's arm around Elena. Cassie walked alongside of them and couldn't help to observe how they truly cared for the other. There was nothing that Elena withheld from Stefan for Cassie had heard Elena say herself that she trusted him completely and loved him thoroughly. Now as they neared all of the other students milling around outside the school before the bell would ring, Cassie again admired their love for each other.

It had Cassie thinking on the current interaction between her and Damon. It made her wonder that if Elena and Stefan could live and love each other like that, could it be possible for her and Damon too? Was it becoming foolish now to still resist Damon's charm when he was already proving how much he cared for her and the extents he would go for her?

Cassie had been so deep in thought on it as they walked that she had missed what Stefan and Elena had been saying. Now she turned her attention to what Stefan was saying.

"This other vampire that is after Cassie is obviously someone who knows of her and has probably been around her. He could be here in the school somewhere or work at a shop downtown. We will have to keep our eyes open for anyone suspicious." Stefan stated quietly as they passed other students and headed for the school doors.

Cassie glanced around at all the outdoor tables and the students who hung out around them. The bell would ring in about three minutes but till then everyone was enjoying the open air, the sunshine and the cool breeze. There were several students that Cassie had meet and knew of that were gathered in groups talking and laughing. The thing to realize was that one of the guys she knew here at school could very well be the vampire that was after her. Cassie didn't know who it could be though. She had met several guys and was already friendly with them. How was she to know who it was?

"Hey Cassie!"

Cassie turned toward the shout and saw Greg McLane, the five foot six red haired guy, coming towards her.

Cassie darted a glance back to Stefan and Elena who had been approached by Matt and Caroline. When Greg hurried up to Cassie he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her, picking her up off the ground and twirling her once. Once her feet were back on solid ground she looked at him and his cute smiling face.

"Uh hey Greg. What's up?" Cassie asked wondering what was with the over enthusiastic hug. He had teased her before and always sat somewhere near her during classes but this was new.

"Aren't you hyped? We get to party tonight not only at the dance but afterwards there is a party out in the woods like the one you invited me too. I went to that party but not until real late, by then I couldn't find you anywhere so I figured that you'd gone home. Anyways there will be plenty of alcohol and music to dance too. You are coming to both right?" Greg's smile was happy and friendly but something about his attitude made her a tad uneasy. Why was he acting this way? She knew that he'd liked her for awhile but this seemed like a bit too much.

"Yeah," Cassie nodded. "I'm going to the dance but I'm not sure about the after party. It'll depend on what my date has planned."

Greg's smile fell and she could see the disappointment in his expression. Was that a flash of anger there as well? "Oh you already have a date? Uh I guess that's… good that you won't be alone. I hope you'll come to the party in the woods but I'll at least see you at the dance right? I really want to spend some time with you."

Cassie nodded.

"Great. Can't wait. I've been wanting to spend some time with you for a long while." Greg stated.

"Yeah I'll be there." She replied and as Greg walked away she muttered to herself, 'It's not like I can get out of going.'

The sound of the bell ringing dispersed the groups hanging around and everyone headed for the doors. Cassie turned and caught up to Stefan and Elena who were waiting for her. When she was walking alongside them through the doors and down the halls toward their lockers, Elena turned to her.

"What was up with Greg?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't done that before. It was a tad weird."

"Well what did he want?" Stefan asked, his shades now put away in his bag.

"I think that might have been him trying to ask me to the dance with him. He wasn't too happy when I told him I already had a date." Cassie stopped in front of her locker and spun the dial to the correct order of numbers.

"I wouldn't tell Damon about that. He can get very jealous." Stefan leaned against the wall of lockers and waited as Cassie and Elena got what they needed out of their own lockers.

"Yeah Cass. Don't mention it to him. I'm sure he is already on edge about this other vampire who is after you. Let's not make it worse than it is ok?" Elena suggested as she closed her locker.

Cassie grabbed a book then shut her locker too. "Yeah no argument there."

From there they had to part ways for Cassie didn't have her first period with them. She headed down the third hall and stepped into the classroom of her first class, art. Art was the one class she had in which there was no body else in it that she knew, that was until she stepped into the classroom and saw Bryce sitting at the same table she was assigned to.

Cassie went over to the table and took her seat, which was now right next to Bryce's. Curiously she glanced over at him.

He took the hint and knew her unasked question. "I wasn't happy with having my math class so early in the morning so I asked to change it to something that's more enjoyable."

"You got them to change your first period class this late in time? Wow what do you do? Do you bribe them or something?" Cassie joked, kind of amazed.

Bryce's smile was charming as he shook his head. "Nah, don't have to. I just charm them." Bryce wore a wry look that was close to the same teasing, arrogant look Damon sometimes got. "It comes easily."

Cassie couldn't help but grin. How did these guys always manage to make those arrogant looks so appealing?

"So what have you been up to?" Bryce rest his arms up on the table.

"Oh the usual." She lied trying to not think back through all that had really happened. "Texting friends. Spending time with my family. Attending school which by the way you've missed lately. So I should be asking what you have been up to."

Something unidentifiable glistened in Bryce's eyes as she stared into his. She felt the weight of his intense gaze and found that though it made her a bit self conscious, she kind of liked the attention he gave her.

"Well I've been making plans, chilling with friends and thinking about you."

Cassie felt a bit of warmth fill her at his admission to that. She was reminded of how he apparently liked her and took a interest in her. It didn't bother Cassie. He seemed like a good guy. "So you're not worried about truancy then?"

Bryce shook his head. "No. School isn't all that important. There are things, and people…" His gaze intensified on her. "that I care more about."

"Today we are going to start on oils. Pick something that you really enjoy and love. First sketch it then begin on adding color with the oils." Miss Derring began the class instructions for the day. She took examples and held them up for everyone to see.

Cassie had to break her gaze with Bryce in order to try to pay attention. She listened to Miss Derring though she was conscious of Bryce right beside her and how she often felt him stare at her. Once the canvases were given out, Cassie focused on her sketch of a prancing horse with a long mane and tail flowing silkily in the wind. She drew in detail the proud arch of the horse's neck, the eyes full of spirit and the tone of muscle.

She was so into her own work that when the bell rang, indicating the class was over, it surprised her how fast the time had gone. Cassie put away her sketch and though she was curious she didn't have time to see what Bryce had been drawing.

Cassie stepped out of class with Bryce at her side. "See you at lunch?"

Bryce looked unsure of how to answer. "It depends. I'm not sure if I will see you in English and History but I'll see you around."

"Ok." Cassie nodded then headed away down the other hall to go to her science class. As she went she couldn't help but to wonder just where Bryce went when he wasn't in class.

Cassie entered the class room and went down the row to the desk she usually sat at. As she took a seat and got out her notebook, pen and book, she noticed Greg glancing over in her direction often. Despite finding out that she had a date, apparently it didn't mean that he wasn't interested in her. The way he was acting had her wondering what was going on with him.?

_**Any guesses on what's going on with Greg? Lol just curious to see what ya'll thinkin so far**_


	22. Chapter 22: Bryce's revalation

**Sorry for the late update guys...on a trip right now and haven't had time...anyways enjoy! :)**

When the late bell rang and the teacher began calling roll, Cassie wasn't only aware of the one empty desk a few rows ahead but also the name that wasn't called. The name of the girl who would never sit in that seat again. Sadness for Miranda and her tragic death as well as anger at her killer filled Cassie and she didn't catch the first beginning part of the teacher's lecture.

By the time the class ended, Cassie gathered her stuff and slipped out of the door, all the while feeling Greg's gaze, which truth be told was starting to bother her. It was unusual for even though he had seemed to take a interest in her as soon as he had started school here, he hadn't watched her as much as he was lately. They had become fast friends but wasn't he being a bit too enthusiastic toward her?

Cassie navigated her way through and around the steady current of students in the halls. After a quick stop by her locker, grabbing a different book and a quick 'see you at lunch' to Elena and Stefan, she went to her agriculture class which just so happened to include Greg but, for a nice change, Matt was in the class too. Her assigned seat was between Matt, on her left, and Greg, on her right. While Cassie maintained friendliness and politeness, she didn't turn much attention to Greg for he didn't need any sort of encouragement and Cassie was hoping that they could just maintain a drama free friendship. When that class had ended, she left with Matt walking alongside her and they talked for a short while before parting ways.

Fourth period math went by comfortably with Cassie and Bonnie passing notes back and forth during class. When Mr. Burns turned his back to the class and typed up and sent Cassie a text. Keeping her phone out of the teacher's view, she open the text and read it.

_I know about Miranda and how she was killed. The killer was there on your and Elena's street! I have a feeling it wasn't a coincidence._

Cassie first read it then sent a reply.

_Yeah I know it wasn't a coincidence. The killer was on our street because of me! He came to my house, managed to get in and if it wasn't for Damon I wouldn't be here right now. But I'll have to tell you more in detail later._

Cassie knew when Bonnie finished reading for Bonnie glanced up at her and gave a short nod.

When the bell finally rang, the two of them left the classroom side by side and headed down the halls towards their lockers. In between polite smiles and greetings to other students she knew, Cassie informed Bonnie on all that had happened.

"So I don't know just who this other guy vampire is that is after me. We figure that he either works in a store I go to a lot or he is one of the new students here at school. There is no telling which guy it could be though. It could be any of them!" Cassie spun the dial on her locker and put in her combination.

Bonnie dumped her books in her locker then waited for Cassie to do the same. "Well it would seem more possible that this other guy goes to school here. From what I've heard we have like ten new students so we just have to narrow the list down to one before this guy can get to you."

Cassie tossed a book in her locker then shut it and turned to Bonnie. "Yeah I know and I'm not sure how much time I have. Apparently he knows way more about me than I wished he did while I don't even know his name."

Hand in hand, Stefan and Elena came up to them.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Elena glanced from one girl to the other.

"You two are not going to chill in the gym today?" Bonnie asked curiously and confusedly.

Stefan shook his head but Elena was the one to answer.

"No. With all that's happened we are going to stick around Cassie as much as we can. She doesn't need to be alone."

Cassie looked to Bonnie with a expression showing she wasn't too sure about being 'baby sat' all the time. Bonnie was agreeable; agreeable with Elena.

"That's true." Bonnie nodded and shrugged at Cassie when she rolled her eyes.

Stefan and Elena headed down the halls to the cafeteria with Bonnie and Cassie in tow. They entered through the double cafeteria doors and got in the food bar line. Though Stefan didn't eat much of the food, he still went through the normal motions of getting a tray, adding some helpings of food and grabbing a bottle of water. As they left the line, Stefan and Elena led them to a empty table next to where Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Caroline's other friends sat. As they ate (Stefan pretended to eat), not only did they carry on conversations between the four of them but every once in a while talked to Matt and Caroline.

Cassie finished her food and instead of putting up her tray closer to the time for the bell to ring, she wanted to go ahead and put it up now so she would have time to step outside for a bit. Several students were eating lunch on the outdoor tables and from what Cassie could see through the windows, it looked like it was nice outside.

Stefan glanced at Cassie as she got up but he didn't say anything. Cassie made her way between the tables and over to the trash where she threw away her plate and handed her tray over to the cafeteria workers. She headed for the doors leading outside and cast a look back at the table. She could see that Stefan was watching her and was fixing to get up but Cassie shook her head and cast him a asking glance to let her step outside alone for a little bit. Stefan didn't seem sure and was fixing to go ahead and follow Cassie outside but Elena noticed the interaction and with a soft restraining touch on Stefan's forearm, Stefan remained seated.

Cassie sent Elena a grateful smile before she stepped outside into the fresh air and sunshine. Even though there were a few people sitting at some of the tables that she knew, she didn't go over to talk to them. Instead Cassie headed for a part of the exterior cafeteria wall where a large tree cast a cool shadow. Leaning her back against the wall, she breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes momentarily.

"It is nice out here isn't it?"

The male voice sounded from next to her and when Cassie opened her eyes and looked to her right, there was Bryce leaning against the building beside her. Bryce's stormy grey eyes seemed to see through her to her soul, in the kind of way that Damon's did. Under that gaze she felt the importance of being the focus of his attention, of feeling special because of it and it stirred within her a bit of giddy warmth. Cassie could feel the tingling of almost magnetic tension between them and wondered how that could be. The only other time she had ever felt that kind of magnetic, compelling tension was between her and Damon. Now it existed between her and Bryce.

Cassie smiled a sweet and pretty smile as she nodded. "Yeah. Breathing in the open air kind of helps loosen the stuffiness and rigor of the classroom. I love the outdoors. I just feel real relaxed when I can be out in the open instead of confined in a classroom."

Bryce put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight. "I know what you mean. There is more freedom in the outdoors."

Cassie turned a probing glance over at him. "So I thought you were coming to the party out in the woods. What happened?"

Bryce shrugged. "Other things came up and I wasn't able to go. I wanted to go though and spend some time with you. Aside from seeing each other at school we really haven't gotten to hang out yet."

Bryce turned so that he leaned his shoulder and side of his body against the building wall. His eyes sparked with interest and he wore a charming grin. "I've heard about this homecoming dance that is tonight. It has slipped my attention till now and I'm still wondering what your answer is to going on a date with me. Would you go to the dance with me tonight?"

Cassie bit her lip. "Uh I kind of already have a date. It wasn't something I'd really planned on. It just kind of came up and was a surprise to me."

The heartfelt smile turned into a forced smile and those stormy grey eyes flickered with a different kind of light now but Cassie wasn't sure what it was. Did he seem peeved? Aggravated? Jealous? For despite the ease in his stance and his charming smile and looks, Cassie couldn't help but feel like more lurked under the surface though she couldn't explain why she felt that way about it.

"How so?" He asked.

"Uh it's kind of hard to explain. Do you remember who I said Damon was?" When Bryce gave a short nod Cassie continued. "Well he saved me from a group of guys out in the woods at that party. I figured he deserved thanks and expression of gratitude. It wasn't my idea but he chose that being my date would be his thanks from me."

"You were being nice. I get it. What about this Damon guy? Does he bother you?" Bryce questioned with a hint of protectiveness in his tone and expression.

Cassie shook her head. "No he isn't mean to me or anything. It is actually the opposite. I met him through Elena's boyfriend, Stefan. Stefan and Damon are brothers. Damon has shown and expressed interest in me. He is quite persistent and very protective of me. I'm dealing with it the best I can though."

Was it just her or was there momentarily a flash of surprise and almost shock that crossed his attractive features? "So Damon is pursuing you? Is he around you often then?"

"Yeah he always comes around but ever since the incident yesterday he said he was going to be around me even more. He told me he'll stick around me after school." Cassie answered.

Bryce straightened and wore a curious expression. "What incident yesterday?"

Cassie at first hesitated to say anything. "It had to do with the death of Miranda Quinton kind of."

Bryce stepped closer to Cassie so he was face to face with her. Cassie's heart sped up a little bit wondering if he was fixing to kiss her or something because he was almost close enough too.

"I heard about that and I know who killed her or rather what killed her." Bryce said in a low tone but it was the words that momentarily left Cassie speechless.

Her mind span as to how to respond. "Uh what do you mean?"

Bryce looked surprised. "What? You mean you don't know? Well, it is better that not hardly anyone knows but I discovered a disturbing secret about this town. Vampires live in Mystic Falls and from how they say Miranda lost a lot of blood, it had to be a vampire that killed her."

Cassie froze and her heart raced. What was she supposed to say now? She tried to fake it and hoped that it would work. "Vampires?" She tried to make her voice sound doubtful. "They aren't real. Can't be. They are just myths."

Bryce's stormy grey eyes meet hers. "No they are very much real. That is why I came to this town. I've a vampire hunter. I had a sister who was killed by one. I have tracked the vampire who killed her to this town. I'm not sure who it is but I've got a suspicion that it's one of the new arrivals in town and I think he brought a few of his friends. That is why I wasn't at the party in the woods and why I skip classes. I want to avenge my sister's death."

"Oh. I…had no idea that you…hunted vampires. I'm sorry about your sister. That must have been horrible." Cassie replied feeling sorry for him and what he had gone through.

"I'm positive that it was a vampire that killed Miranda Quinton and I heard that she lived on your's and Elena's street so I was concerned for you. Have you heard or seen anything?" Bryce asked, probing her with his gaze.

Cassie wasn't sure she should tell him anything. Bryce saw her hesitance.

"I ask you to not tell anyone about what I know and do. I just want to find out information to help hunt the vampire down and I'm concerned about you."

Cassie took a deep breath and decided to risk it. After all her goal was for the vampires who killed Miranda to be destroyed so they couldn't hurt anyone else and here Bryce was wanting the same thing.

"Well the vampire who killed Miranda came to my house after he killed her. This vampire knew my name and several things that he shouldn't have known about me. He told me that his name was Daniel and that he was there to get me and take me to another vampire because this other vampire wants me. I called a…friend…who came and killed the vampire. After that my date, Damon, said that he would watch over me and protect me from this other vampire out there that wants me." Cassie broke her gaze when the bell rang and kids began heading inside.

When she glanced back to Bryce he looked mad but then his expression smoothed out and he gently grabbed Cassie's hand. Bryce's touch was warm and his eyes held affection for her. "Be careful Cassie. It sounds like this vampire that wants you for his own could be anyone. Be careful who you trust. I actually have a hunch that Greg could be the one I'm hunting. I'm positive that he knows more than he will admit. I've been watching him so I've got to go but I'll see you when I can. Soon we will have much more time to hang out together."

Bryce wrapped his arms around her and enfolded her against his firm chest before reluctantly releasing her. Then he waved goodbye and headed for the parking lot. Cassie was still standing there when Stefan and Elena showed up looking for her.

"Cassie! Come on let's go!" Elena called from outside the cafeteria doors.

Cassie turned about and went to meet Elena and Stefan.


	23. Chapter 23: Damon hears of Bryce

**These next few chapters will be longer! Hope everyone is enjoying the story! And as always I love getting reviews! They motivate me to update as soon as possible! :)**

For the rest of the day at school, she didn't see Bryce again. She wondered where he was, what he was doing and how hard it would be to have a sibling get killed by a vampire. How did he learn of how to kill a vampire and how did he do it without getting killed himself since vampires are so powerful? What made him think that Greg was the vampire? Was Greg really the vampire that was after her? He was acting very strange towards her. And had she made a mistake in letting him know that not only did she know vampires exist but that she had a incident with one yesterday? Had she revealed too much and risked the secrecy of Stefan and Damon? Cassie hoped that she hadn't. She hoped no harm came from it for that was not what she intended.

After the last class, she walked with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan down the halls and out of the doors of the school building. Together the four of them headed for the parking lot but as they got closer, Cassie slowed then stopped and couldn't help but stare. The others could easily see what had caught not only Cassie's attention but a lot of the other student's attention who were heading to their own cars. It was impossible to not notice the sleek black Porsche with a very suave, devilishly handsome Damon Salvatore leaning against it wearing his black leather jacket and sporting a dark tinted pair of shades.

Cassie darted a look over to Stefan and Elena wondering if they had known that Damon would pick her up. She had been under the impression that she would ride back over to the Founder's Hall with Elena so they could finish up on decorating but apparently Damon was added to those plans.

Elena just smiled and laughed. "See you in a little bit Cass." Elena and Stefan moved off to go to their own cars.

Bonnie stood next to Cassie and gave Cassie a impressed look. "Dang girl. I haven't been gung-hoe for Damon but you might want to consider caving in on this one. Man is he into you!" Bonnie shook her head wonderingly then parted ways to go to her car.

Cassie was conscious of the stares of tons of the other students as she crossed the distance over to the Porsche and sexy Damon who was grinning roguishly at her. Girls were openly staring at Damon and guys were staring at the car. All in all there was plenty of awe and jealousy in the air.

"Have a good day at school?" Damon asked with his arms crossed across his solid chest. He straightened with one seamless motion so that he stood directly in front of her with only inches between their bodies. With another brief motion the sunglasses were pushed up on top of his head and his crystalline blue eyes were holding her gaze.

"I mean I know it couldn't have been as great as last night since I'm not in school with you…" Damon didn't bother in toning his voice down so several nearby people overheard what he said.

"You find this amusing don't you." Cassie stated rather than asked.

Damon nodded and his roguish grin widened. "Extremely."

"I thought so." Cassie muttered then gazed at him questioningly. "When you said you would watch over me after school, I didn't think you meant like immediately after. I can't go anywhere without being watched over?"

Damon put his arm around her and steered her around the front of the car and to the passenger side. He opened the car door for her, nodding as he did so. "Exactly. It's like you're reading my mind." He joked though Cassie didn't find it very amusing.

Cassie slid into the sleek leather seat of the expensive sports car and set her shoulder bag on the floorboard. Damon closed her door and Cassie watched as he strode around the front of the car and came around to the driver side. Flawlessly Damon slid in and shut his door before bringing the sports car purring to life. It made her think of the gracefulness, smoothness and sleekness of a panther. The black Porsche suited Damon well and matched him exactly.

"It's like this car was made for you." Cassie muttered wishing she could as easily have such a expensive car seem built for her.

Damon laughed and with the engine revving, which drew even more attention, he sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "So it seems. Though it isn't the only thing made for me now is it?"

Cassie caught the way he looked over at her and understood his meaning. "And you think you are so sure about that do you? What if you are wrong?"

"I'm not wrong. I'm your match Cassie. It's only a matter of time before you realize it. Everyone else has." Damon replied as he took a fast, close curve in the highway.

"What do you mean everyone else has? Yeah my mother would agree with you but that's it." Cassie disagreed.

"It doesn't have to be said to see the approval. For once Stefan approves, Elena approves and even Bonnie the witch who doesn't exactly like vampires is not blind to the truth. Face it Cass, you're the only one who won't admit it." Damon darted a cool glance at Cassie that succeeded in making her grow a bit warm.

Cassie crossed her arms and leaned more comfortably back in the passenger seat. "And I'm not about to."

Damon dramatically widened his eyes for emphasis and teasing look. "So you say."

Cassie broke her gaze with his blue eyes, looking away from that overly handsome face and that smile that awoke butterflies in her stomach and made her grow warm. Instead she watched the scenery blur by as Damon sped down the highway heading in the direction of the Founder's Hall.

"So you're dropping me off at the Founder's place? Wouldn't it have been easier to just get a ride with Stefan and Elena? You don't want to help decorate anyways right?" Cassie asked slightly turning in her seat to better see him.

Damon glanced over at her. "You could have rode with them but then we wouldn't have time to ourselves. Besides I'm not just going to drop you off, I'm going to stay as long as you stay and help you decorate so we can spend some time together. You know take time to get to know each other better and all. It's what you want and need in order to trust me right?"

"Uh, yeah guess so." Cassie glanced over at him quizzically. "But you are going to help decorate? Really?"

"Sure why not?" Damon answered.

"I don't know. I just didn't think you would be interested in that kind of thing." Cassie looked away from him and back to the passing scenery.

"I wouldn't be if I didn't get to spend the time with you." Damon replied casting a glance over at her with a soft smile on his handsome face. "I want you to trust me and see that you don't need to be so wary of me."

Cassie turned and made Damon the center of her attention. "When I first met you and realized what you were, I was kind of afraid of you. I didn't know what you would do. Now though, I have to say that I'm not afraid of you. I believe that you won't hurt me. If you had wanted to you would have done it a long time ago. Besides every time I turn around you are protecting me so I actually feel safe with you. If I didn't I wouldn't have called you."

Damon nodded and he looked immensely pleased with her answer. Her admitting that she felt safe with him was a big step that was bringing her closer to admitting that she trusted him and cared for him. Now his goal of getting her to fully trust him was even closer than before.

The sleek Porsche pulled onto the circle drive and Damon parked it directly in front of the entrance stairs. As soon as he had turned the engine off, he got out and in a split second was around the car and opening her car door for her. Cassie stepped out and looked around to see who else was already here. She spotted Caroline, Bonnie and one other unfamiliar car parked on the circle drive but she didn't see Elena's car.

"Stefan and Elena will be coming soon." Damon supplied as they headed toward the white two story Founder's Hall.

They went up the steps and onto the porch before Cassie opened the door. She stepped inside then turned and faced Damon to watch with interest and curiosity as he crossed the threshold without pause.

Damon noticed and gave a wry grin. "I've been invited into this house long before you were even born."

Cassie smirked. "Well then apparently I won't have to invite you in when we come back tonight then will I?"

Voices sounded in one of the adjacent rooms and Cassie recognized not only Caroline and Bonnie's voice but also Caroline's two friends Stephanie and Delia.

Cassie gave a small groan. "No. Do those two have to be here?"

"You're not a fan of them either huh?" Damon mentioned and Cassie shook her head 'no' just as Caroline and Bonnie entered the entrance way where Damon and Cassie where standing.

"Oh hey you're here. Good now you can help us with putting garlands on the staircase railing. Bonnie and I are going to set out the flower and table top arrangements. I've put Stephanie and Delia to putting up a few more streamers and last minute lights." Caroline looked from Cassie to Damon with slight narrowing of her eyes. "If you're going to be here then you better make yourself useful."

Bonnie grinned. "Oh I think Cassie can get him to work. Come on Caroline let's go get this done so I can go ahead and head home early to get a good start on getting ready for the dance."

Cassie watched as the two of them headed out of the room then turned to Damon. "Well you heard her. Garlands it is. Think you can handle that?" She joked.

Damon's eyes twinkled playfully. "Of course. I'm a pro."

"Sure." Cassie scoffed as she headed into the parlor to go get the garlands that were already made from the day before.

Damon followed her into the room and after they had both grabbed up several of the white flowered garlands, crossed back into the entry way. The main staircase was in the next room over so they entered into it and Cassie draped her armful of garlands over a chair.

Picking up only one, she inclined her head toward the stairs and shot Damon a playfully teasing smile. "If you're such a pro then why don't you start the first garlands?"

Damon put down all the garlands in his hands and stepped close to Cassie, with his eyes fastened on her and a smile on his handsome face. "Sure let the pro show you how it's done."

He leaned in, gave her a quick kiss that caught her by surprise then there was a whoosh of air and he was momentarily gone then in another split second standing back in the same exact spot. The way he stared at Cassie made her stomach flutter. She broke her gaze and cast a curious gaze toward the stairs where one garland was perfectly wrapped and draped on the railing. His voice drew her eyes back to his crystalline blue ones.

"Told you I was a pro. If you want I can have it all done in a split second. Then we could just kick back and relax while all the others work." Damon grinned devilishly and his eyes sparkled.

Cassie couldn't help but smile and give a small laugh. "Sounds tempting."

"Um, don't it?" Damon leaned in closer to her, blue eyes fastened on her and twinkling mischievously.

"But," Cassie reached up and put one hand against his chest to keep him from moving in anymore for he was just inches from her and it caused a kind of tingling tension of attraction between them. "that would be cheating."

Damon shrugged unperturbed. "Not exactly. The work will get done either way. I can just do it faster."

Cassie rolled her eyes playfully. "That's true I guess. And you do seem to be a good decorator, so why not?"

Damon grinned before he began to be a blur going back and forth between the stairs and the garlands draped on the chair. Cassie counted the seconds and by the time he was standing coolly in front of her looking very pleased and smug, she had counted to three Mississippi.

"Wow. Nice." Cassie nodded at him with a smile. "That super speed sure does come in handy."

Cassie stepped around Damon and crossed the room to sit back comfortably in a soft arm chair. She flashed him a teasing smile. "Though it spoils you doesn't it? Can you stand to wait and be patient?"

Damon strode over to the chair next to hers and he relaxed against it, propping his feet up on a small coffee table before them. Casually he crossed his arms above and behind his head looking completely at ease and definitely suave and cool. "You might think so but I'm fairly immortal so all I have is time. Though I do like some things accomplished sooner rather than later."

Chattering voices and two sets of footsteps sounded as Delia and Stephanie entered the room gossiping the whole while.

"You know what Sherrie said about…" Delia stopped with surprise, her eyes fastened on Damon.

Stephanie noticed Cassie and Damon as well, but at least Stephanie seemed more conscious of Cassie's presence than Delia who only had eyes for Damon.

"Hey Damon. What brings you here?" Delia asked fairly batting her eyelashes in Damon's direction in a way that made Cassie quite positive that Delia hoped Damon was there to see her.

"I'm here to help decorate for tonight." Damon replied casually.

"So you will come to the dance tonight then? That's great! I wouldn't mind keeping you company and will gladly step in as your date if you don't have one." Delia took several steps toward him and smiled coyly at him.

When Damon grinned, Delia's smile grew wider until Damon's words hit home. "I have a date for tonight."

Damon motioned to Cassie and cast her a glance. "Cassie is my date. I'm bringing her to the dance tonight and then will take her home later on."

Cassie gave Damon a curious look but he just smiled at her impishly. This exchange had Delia scowling and shooting Cassie dirty looks that didn't go unnoticed by the couple.

"Oh really? Well I guess we'll see you two around." Delia stated before her and Stephanie walked out of the room.

Cassie could hear their voices but as they got farther away she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't see how anyone could be so shallow. It's ridiculous."

"Who's Bryce?" Damon abruptly asked with such a serious and edgy tone in his voice that had Cassie abruptly turning to look at him warily.

Damon no longer wore a smile and his blue eyes were penetrating into hers. Cassie could almost see the anger and jealousy swirling in those blue depths and she remembered that this was exactly what Stefan and Elena had warned her of.

"He's a new friend at school. Why?" Cassie asked quizzically.

"I just heard Stephanie tell Delia that it all wasn't so bad because if I was with you then that meant Bryce was free." Damon sat up straight in the chair, eyes glistening.

Cassie was nervous at how he was acting. She wasn't really afraid of him hurting her, she was just afraid of his anger and what he might do to someone else when venting it. "Yeah…" Cassie paused trying to find the best words to say for she knew this was dangerous ground. She wondered what to say that wouldn't be a lie but also not the whole extent of the truth, which would just make Damon even angrier. "Delia and Stephanie both really like Bryce and are jealous because he is my friend and doesn't pay attention to them."

Damon was silent for a moment and just stared into her eyes while letting the tension that had built up in him slowly ease away. Finally he relaxed back in the chair and put his arms behind his head once more. "He better just be a friend and not make any advances or I'll deal with him permanently."

The sound of the front door closing caught Cassie's ears and in another moment Stefan and Elena entered the room. Elena held a fountain drink in one hand giving evidence that they had stopped somewhere on their way here.

"I'm guessing you're done if you two are just sitting here." Elena said casting a glance between Cassie and Damon.

"Yeah we got done probably a minute and a half after getting here. Actually Damon was done. I didn't have to do much." Cassie replied darting a glance toward Damon, wondering in the back of her mind what he was thinking and if he was still mad about Bryce. More importantly, how far would he go in his anger to keep all other interested males away from her?

"Good then that gives us time to talk." Elena turned to Stefan. "You wouldn't mind doing some of the decorating by yourself while me and Cassie go take a walk will you?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't mind. It might be good for you two to talk."

"Come on Cassie let's go take a walk around the grounds." Elena motioned with her hand for Cassie to come.

Cassie stood from her chair but Damon got out of his own chair. Elena stepped forward, shook her head and motioned for him to stay.

"It's girl talk Damon. We'll be back in a bit. Why don't you do more decorating while we're gone? And try to stay out of trouble?" Elena meet Damon's eyes evenly proving that she had long ago learned how to hold her own and deal with Damon effectively.

Damon didn't say anything at first but then finally gave a brief order. "Don't go too far."

"We'll go far enough away so you two can't ease drop on our conversations but we'll stay within sight." Elena corrected as she took hold of Cassie's arm and gently tugged to get her to follow along.

Damon narrowed his eyes slightly and suspiciously but he didn't make a new objection nor did he follow them. Instead he watched them walk from the room.

"We'll give them five minutes then go check on them." Stefan stated.

"Do you know a Bryce that goes to your school?" Damon turned about and faced Stefan. "Apparently he has been around Cassie," Damon waved his arms out sarcastically, "yet this is the first I've heard of it." He dropped his arms and narrowed his eyes emphasizing his complete seriousness. "I want to know who this guy is."

"I've heard of him but haven't seen him. If he has been around Cassie, it was when I wasn't around." Stefan replied calmly.

"Have you noticed anything while at school?" Damon asked sarcastically, getting aggravated rather quickly. "Is there anyone else that has shown considerable interest in Cassie? Anyone else you might want to mention, hmm?"

Stefan crossed his arms. "There are several new friends that she has made and one in particular was a bit too enthusiastic to see her today. Greg McLane started school not but a few days after Cassie did and he seems to have taken quite a interest in her."

"Do you think he could be the vampire that's after her?" Damon questioned, his eyes turning a chilly icy blue.

Stefan gave a small humorous smile. "Besides you, you mean?"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Uh yes Stefan. We know I'm after her but I want to know of the other one. I want to find this guy and tear him apart. Understand?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. There's not much to tell about Greg. I've only seen him a few times and don't know much about him. He could be the vampire after her or he could not. We'll just have to watch him and anyone other guy who comes around her." Stefan replied with a shrug.

"Then while you're at school tomorrow why don't you do that? I'll be with Cassie all the rest of tonight so we'll started digging on this guy tomorrow. I want Cassie to have a night without worrying about it." Damon stated turning about and walking to the nearest window to try to see if he could see where Cassie and Elena had gone off to.


	24. Chapter 24: Cassie's Decision

Cassie and Elena strolled across the large half acre green lawn that spread out and away from the right side of the house. They came to a large oak tree with a stone bench underneath it's canopy of branching limbs and rustling leaves. So far they hadn't said anything but now they were a safe distance away from the house and out of vampire hearing. "Stefan and I just caught the last of your conversation about Bryce when we walked into the house. How did he find out about Bryce?" Elena asked taking a seat on the cool stone bench then watched a now thoughtfully pacing Cassie.

"I didn't say anything about him. He overheard Stephanie and Delia mention him. Stephanie was trying to make Delia feel better by saying that since Damon was with me at least Bryce was free." Cassie shrugged. "And that was all it took for him to get this real serious, jealous, murderous look in his expression and eyes that worried me."

"So you didn't tell Damon about how into you Bryce is?" Elena asked hopefully.

Cassie stopped her pacing and looked over to Elena, shaking her head. "No of course not. If I had I'm sure Damon would have taken off and found him then who knows what he would have done. No I didn't chance it."

Elena sighed with relief. "Good. Damon even knowing about Bryce and that he is around you is enough. Damon's touchy about this Cass. He's found you, determined to keep you and when Damon sets his mind on something he doesn't ever stop or call it quits. It doesn't take much to get Damon riled up. He's gotten better but he still will do anything to suit his own purpose or for someone else's sake."

Cassie took a seat next to Elena on the stone bench, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "Yeah, I'm realizing that."

She took a deep breath and raised her face to look at Elena. "I'm learning a lot about him Elena. I'm seeing things in him that I can't ignore. I'm beginning to understand him better. You're right. He'll do anything but the driving force pushing him to do it is strong and surprisingly sometimes for good, noble reasons. He's very loyal. I've not only heard of it from you and Stefan but I've seen it too. The same with trust. He is big on trust, like me. We both don't trust easily but when we do, we trust completely. So once you break our trust, it's hard and sometimes next to impossible to gain it back."

Elena smiled. "That's true. I believe that he has already put his trust in you Cass but what about yourself? Do you trust him? Completely enough to let down all your guards that separate you from him?"

Cassie thought over everything that had happened or been said between her and Damon since meeting him. The two times he came to her rescue showing complete willingness and a overwhelming urge to protect her even at his own risk. The sometimes sweet, romantic things he said to her or did for her. It all added up and gave her the total.

Cassie smiled a bit wonderingly but happily and nodded her head. "Yes. I believe I've reached that point. He's done so much for me. Rescued me. Done me favors. Protected me. Watched over me. All he wants is my trust and for me to love him in return. I can no longer doubt his love or devotion to me in the same way I can no longer deny mine."

"So you trust him and love him?" Elena asked a bit wonderingly.

"I…" Cassie bit her lip but then continued on. "I trust him yes. Love? I'm not sure what I feel for him is love yet but," She smiled sweetly. "I think I'm getting there. I care for him yes. I'm attracted to him. I like him. So I think it's love in progress. Does that sound crazy?"

Elena shook her head. "No it doesn't. I've been where you are at Cassie. Knowing what they are, the danger, the risk, but finding yourself drawn to them anyways so strongly that you can't resist and even if you could you are not sure you want to."

Cassie laughed. "Yup exactly. I'm glad I'm not alone in this."

Elena grinned. "No you definitely are not alone."

A cell phone musical ring tone went off and Elena pulled out her cell to flip it open.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

A gust of wind washed over them both and made their hair flutter before it stopped entirely leaving Damon in its wake standing directly before them.

"I'm sure it's Stephen texting you to say that I'm coming to find you two and see if you're ready to meet him back at the house." Damon told Elena, looking away from her to Cassie.

Even before she raised her gaze to meet his she could sense and feel the weight of his gaze on her. When she looked up at his blue eyes, handsome face and dark as night hair, she felt butterflies begin to float around in her stomach but she also felt giddy at the sight of him.

"Yeah since we are through talking and you are here to take care of Cassie, I'll head back to the house." Elena stood from the bench and began to walk away but paused to turn back. "I'll be at your house later Cassie to get ready."

With that Elena continued on, walking across the green lawn toward the Founder's Hall. Cassie watched Elena for a moment then looked around to Damon. She put her hands down onto the bench and gripped the edge as she looked up at him.

"I'm guessing this was not one of your patient moments? We weren't even gone for three minutes." Cassie teased him with a flirty smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

A amused and pleased grin slowly spread across Damon's face and his eyes seemed to reflect the same kind of sparkle that was in her eyes. "Stefan had planned on giving you five minutes and tried to dissuade me from coming now but per usual I went ahead with my own plans."

"Just because you're the older brother and don't like listening to your younger brother? Hmm. Guess even as a vampire you can't escape that typical scenario." Cassie laughed.

Cassie sat in her desk chair before her dresser and mirror staring at her reflection as Elena worked on styling Cassie's hair. The silky golden dress graced her slender figure and with her makeup and the coiling strands of her hair pinned up in swirls at the back of her head, Cassie felt a bit transformed. Teardrop gold earrings with small crystals in them dangled from her ears and a matching golden tiered necklace with the matching teardrop shape encircled her throat. The high heels she wore were a matching gold color and had several criss-crossing straps. She couldn't deny that she not only did she look pretty but feel pretty. Yet as she stared into the mirror, her thoughts were swirling.

"I didn't tell him yet." Cassie stated. "Despite the time I had while we walked back to the car and the ride home, I didn't tell him how I feel. I want to tell him but am just unsure of when too. Honestly I'm nervous."

Elena slid a jeweled pin into Cassie's hair to secure one of the last coiling strands and Cassie saw the reflection in the mirror of a soft smile appearing on Elena's face. "I can understand. It is a big deal to admit you care for someone, especially if that someone is a vampire. There's just a little bit more pressure and tension but if you really care for him, it will work out."

Elena stepped back after pinning the last curl up and smiled down at Cassie who slightly turned in the chair to meet Elena's gaze. "I'll have to admit Cass that at first the idea of you and Damon made me uneasy and I wanted to protect you from him. Now though I have seen plenty of evidence to assure me that you will be safe with him and he really cares for you unlike any other he has ever cared for before. While he can be quite stubborn, have jerky moments, and be a overall pest at times, Damon Salvatore isn't without good qualities too. I'm certain he'll take care of you better than anyone else could."

Cassie smiled softly at her cousin's words and felt not only more encouraged but also now felt ready and able to tell Damon. "I'll tell him tonight at the dance."

Elena leaned against Cassie's dresser to slide her heels on. Cassie admired Elena's cream and ivory one shoulder dress with small gems and beadwork on the bodice and the soft flowing skirt.

"I really do like your dress. You look very pretty." Cassie complimented her cousin sweetly as she stood.

Elena straightened and smiled. "Thank you. You look beautiful in your golden gown. Aren't you glad I insisted you get it? It's perfect and suits you. I think Damon will be pleased."

"And I believe Stefan will be just as pleased with you. Isn't he always?" Cassie gave a small laugh.

The sound of the doorbell reached their ears and both girls smiled at each other knowing without a doubt that their dates had just arrived. Cassie's mother's voice ushering the guys into the house only proved it.

"Ready?" Elena asked.

Cassie took a deep breath and nodded with a ever widening grin. "Yeah."

Elena opened Cassie's bedroom door and led the way down the hall and down the stairs. As Cassie came around the turn and began descending the last set of steps, she was greeted with the sight of her mother standing at the landing with two very suave and handsome, tuxedo wearing, Salvatore brothers next to her. Stefan stepped forward and took Elena's hand, with a soft smile on his face. Cassie smiled seeing how happy they were then her gaze moved over to get a breath catching sight of Damon who's mesmerizing blue eyes slowly roved over her from head to toe then back again. Cassie could feel herself just barely blush and her heart seemed to skip a beat as Damon stepped forward, offering her his hand.

Cassie placed her hand in his and allowed him to gently pull her to him. She had to slightly look upwards to meet those eyes that were intensely fastened on her.

"You look absolutely stunning, Cass." Damon whispered in a husky tone.

A slow smile spread across her face. "Do you approve of what your money bought?"

Damon's smile was charming and warm enough to melt butter. "I have no objections."

"Ok pictures!" Cassie's mom called picking up her camera as Aunt Jenna came out of the kitchen holding a wine glass.

Cassie's mother held up the digital camera and began focusing on Damon and Cassie. Damon's response was to put his arm around her waist and snugly hold her against his side.

"I love your dress Cassie. It's beautiful." Aunt Jenna remarked.

"Thanks." Cassie replied slightly turning towards Damon and looking up at him.

He in turn slightly turned his body towards hers and gave her one of those charming smiles.

There was another flash as Cassie's mom snapped a second picture. "You too make such a great couple."

Her mom turned and began making Stefan and Elena her recipients of pictures. "I don't think I've ever seen a pair of couples as good looking and suitably matched as you four. Wouldn't you say Jenna?"

Jenna nodded with a laugh. "Better than any I've known. When I was in high school there weren't hardly couples worth mentioning."

"We better get going. See ya'll later." Elena said after Cassie's mom had snapped the last shot. Elena and Stefan exited through the doorway hand in hand and headed down the sidewalk towards Stefan's car.

Damon took his arm away from Cassie but then with a debonair smile, he offered her the crook of his arm. Cassie linked her arm with his not able to suppress the huge smile on her face. He led her to the door and they headed down the sidewalk with Cassie's mom and Jenna calling after them to have a good time.

Stefan and Elena were already in their car by the time Damon stopped next to the passenger side door of his sleek black Porsche. He opened the door and waited patiently as Cassie picked up the bottom of her skirt and slid in. After he closed the door he was soon sliding into the driver's seat and with several repeated glances her way, brought the Porsche to life and drove onto the road with the Founder's Hall their destination.

Damon's repeated glances caught her attention and she gave him a curious gaze as well as a soft smile.

"What? What is it?" Cassie asked.

Damon wore a half grin and his eyes meet hers. "I'm enjoying the fact that I met you and am awed by how beautiful you are."

"We've come a long way since the day we met or rather the day you began stalking me." Cassie laughed.

"If that's suppose to bother me it doesn't. Right now it's a fact I'm proud of. I've met you and kept you safe even if it was through what you call stalking methods." Damon replied.

Cassie flashed him as smile and gave a small laugh. "That's true I guess. If you hadn't been stalking me then you might not have been there to save me in the woods that night of the party."

"Exactly." Damon answered with his own grin.

They soon were within sight of the Founder's Hall which appeared to be growing a bit crowded already. There were no parking spots close to the Hall so Damon pulled up before the door to let her out.

"After I park the car I'll be there. Don't wander far Cass." Damon gently warned as Cassie swung open her car door.

She nodded at him, her eyes expressing understanding and acknowledgement. "I won't."

Cassie slid out of the Porsche, stood and closed the door. When she turned around she noticed that quite a few other people nearby were openly watching her and the admiring the sleek black sports car. Cassie gave a small friendly smile at their curious gazes then headed down the sidewalk toward the front porch of the Founder's Hall.

**Any reviews? Thoughts? I'd like to hear them!**


	25. Chapter 25: I Love You

**First off thanks for all the reviews they are great! Thanks to my devoted readers...you know who you are :) Got some news though...this is the second to the last chapter :( the end is in sight and I hope everyone has enjoyed the story...I know I have enjoyed writing it!**

Cassie had to admit that the decorations were great and that all of their hard work had paid off for the place looked absolutely magical with all the outdoor strings of lights and lanterns. It gave off a small dim glow that illuminated the front porch and small yard filled with students, school teachers and party chaperones who mingled leisurely.

"Hey Cassie wait up!"

Cassie stopped and turned around to see that Stefan's car had pulled into the spot where Damon had just dropped her off. Elena was now striding toward her as Stefan drove his car off to go park it. When Elena reached Cassie's side, they continued making their way up the few front steps to the porch.

"Wow the place looks great!" Cassie commented.

"Yeah it does. All the events we usually have here are done similar to this. This house is perfect for all the community social events." Elena agreed glancing around.

"You would think after a few hundred years that they would get tired of hosting so many social events but Mystic Falls does love it's community gatherings." Damon's voice coming from behind Cassie startled her.

She turned around to see him directly behind her while Stefan was beside Elena who was entwining arms with him. Cassie took a calming breath, a slight smile on her face that she tried to withhold.

"Geez Damon! I'm not too sure I like your drop in approach. One of these day's you may just give me a heart attack!" Cassie joked as she put her arm through his and sidled closer.

Damon's eyes sparkled and a pleased grin spread across his face upon how she was wanting to be nearer to him. Her action was encouraging and his spirits lifted even more.

"You'll get use to it. Well sort of." Elena laughed.

"Come madam. Let me escort you inside." Stefan gentlemanly stated.

"Lead on kind sir." Elena laughed then walked alongside Stefan up the steps and through the front door where Mrs. Lockwood and a few of the year's student council members greeted guests.

Damon gave Cassie a soft smile. "Madam."

Cassie grinned and walked with Damon to the front door. They accepted greetings and gave their own brief ones before they stepped inside the Founder's Hall and went from the entry room to the small ballroom.

The floor was a honey colored wood floor perfect for dancing. A small bar stretched a short distance alongside on one side of the room and a small band took up one corner. They played a soft waltz-like music that was sweet to the ears and had several couples dancingly slowly around the dance floor. Beautiful colorful bouquets were held in various refined vases on the tops of tables and several fake indoor trees were strewn with white lights.

Damon followed behind Cassie as they skirted the dance floor and stood near one end of the bar. Standing with her back to the wall, and Damon diligently at her side, Cassie surveyed the room letting her gaze travel from one person to the next to see who might be here that she recognized. A girl from one of her classes danced with her date but other than that there was no one else in this room that she knew. That was until Delia and Stephanie sauntered into the room.

Delia seemed to be observing the dancers but it was Stephanie that first caught sight of Cassie and Damon. Stephanie leaned in toward Delia and informed her of the couple's presence. Delia quickly glanced around and when her eyes settled on Damon a sly smile spread across her face.

Cassie rolled her eyes when they started towards them and gave a low growl of aggravation. Damon gave a brief chuckle at Cassie's reaction.

"I'm glad to see that you made it Damon. You might just be the one to help make this night a interesting one that's worth it. My date that came with me has disappeared and I can't find him. Would you mind dancing with me?" Delia purred, slightly turning her body to what she thought was her best side.

Jealousy surged within Cassie and her aggravation grew at how Delia was daring to try to mess with Damon. Her Damon. Cassie clasped her hand to Damon's and faked a apologetic smile. "Actually Damon just promised to dance with me but I'm sure you can find another partner. One that might be more willing."

As Delia's eyes narrowed menacingly, Cassie smirked and headed for the dance floor holding Damon's hand. Reaching a clear spot, Cassie turned to Damon as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her nearer. Damon's eyes sparkled and a genuine grin of satisfaction was obviously visible as they slowly began to dance with ease and grace.

"I didn't know you could grow green horns so rapidly." Damon teased looking down at her beautiful face.

A wry half smile appeared and a spark slowly smoldered in her eyes as she meet his gaze. "They come and go from time to time. Especially when another girl tries hitting on my date. It really annoys me."

"Do I detect some possessiveness?" Damon asked searching her eyes curiously.

Cassie smiled sweetly at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be protective and a tad bit possessive with my boyfriend? Isn't that how it's suppose to be? If not say so and I'll try not too, though it will be hard."

Damon's beautiful clear blue eyes lit up and a charming smile grew on his devilishly handsome face. Though he wouldn't readily admit it, his heart swelled with joy and satisfaction at long last achieving his goal. He pulled her against him snugly and their dancing slowed to minute steps as their eyes bore into each others. Both of them now could clearly see love, devotion and happiness in the other's eyes which enlightened them considerably.

"Do you admit it now Cass?" Damon asked softly.

Cassie smiled up at him. "I surrender Damon."

Damon chuckled. "I told you I would win." He teased.

"So you did." Cassie agreed but raised one eyebrow. "But don't think that it'll happen much more. I don't plan on making it a habit. Well…maybe a little bit if it concerns you."

Damon and Cassie stopped dancing, seeing and noticing nothing more than each other in that moment.

"I love you Damon." Cassie stated softly with deep heartfelt emotion.

"I love you Cass. I always will." Damon huskily replied before dipping his head and capturing her lips with his to share a deep, sweet and lasting kiss that had Delia turning green with jealousy before she and Stephanie promptly left the room.

One other figure hidden by a small group of people witnessed and heard the loving exchange. He narrowed his eyes angrily at Damon, silently vowing that he would take the girl away from the Salvatore brother if it was the last thing he did. He had found Cassie for himself and wouldn't accept anything but acquiring her through whatever means necessary. Silently and in the blink of an eye he vanished with no one the wiser to know that he had even been there.

Finally they withdrew and Cassie laid her head against Damon's shoulder as they began to slowly dance once more. She sighed contentedly as he enfolded her in his arms and gently leaned his head against hers.

"You took long enough to see it my way." Damon teasingly whispered.

Cassie gave a small laugh. "Well I couldn't quite make it easy for you now could I? There would have been no challenge and I know you enjoy challenges. I don't believe you would have been as interested in me if I had been so quick to fall for you."

"That's bull Cassie and you know it." He disputed. "I'm enchanted by you no matter what."

Several sweet moments of slowly dancing in each other's arms passed by that they savored before Stefan and Elena appeared next to them.

"Hey you two. You going to dance all night without wandering around and socializing with your friends?" Elena questioned with a small laugh.

"That would be fine with me if all I did was dance with Cassie." Damon replied with his arm still wrapped around Cassie's waist.

Cassie grinned happily but knew she needed to spend some time with friends even if she completely agreed with Damon. She gave a sigh. "That would be fine with me too but," She turned her gaze to Damon. "I should at least socialize a little. I haven't seen Bonnie yet. Or Matt or Caroline."

Damon pursed his lips and playfully rolled his eyes. "Fine. I guess so."

Cassie grabbed his hand with a smile and the four of them left the ballroom. The next room they passed through was the living area filled with chairs, small sofas and couches where people reclined and talked. It was brighter in this room than it had been in the romantically dim ballroom making it easier to distinguish who was who.

"Have you seen Bonnie yet?" Cassie asked Elena.

Elena nodded. "Yeah her, Jeremy, Matt and Caroline are all outside sitting around on the outdoor chairs."

They were crossing the living area, heading for the back open double doors, when a tall lanky red headed boy stepped away from a group and strode up to Cassie fixing to wrap her up in a hug when he saw the warning gleam in the raven haired guy's blue eyes. Grudgingly Greg dropped his arms and instead just stood there admiring how beautiful Cassie looked.

"Wow Cassie you look great!" Greg McLane commented with unmistakable awe and wistfulness in his eyes.

Cassie felt Damon tense and she gently squeezed his hand to let him know it was ok. She gave Greg a friendly smile though she was wary of him. "Hi Greg! You look very nice yourself. Are you having a good time?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah I'm here with some friends. I've got big plans that I'm going to see through tonight. I was worried that you might not come so it's really great to see you."

"You too. You already know Stefan and Elena. This," Cassie leaned against Damon and looked up at him with a sweet smile. "is my boyfriend Damon Salvatore."

Greg glanced around at first Damon, Elena, Stefan and then warily glanced at Damon again with a calculating gaze. He could not only sense but see the protective way Damon stood close beside her and Greg's disappointment was acute at not only seeing how they held hands but how they seemed to be completely absorbed with one another. Jealousy surged in him as he thought of what a lucky guy Damon was…for now anyways.

"Hey." Greg nodded his head at them politely. Not wanting to stay there seeing the girl he liked in another guys arms, he waved his hand. "Well I'll see you around."

Cassie bid him goodbye and the four of them continued out of the room and through the double doors leading onto the back porch. Stepping outside they felt the cool night air and heard the pop music coming from the DJ stand and his speakers that were set up at the very opposite end of the yard from the house. Trees, live and some fake, wrapped with white lights made up the border line of the outdoor area. Beyond them was a short clearing and then the growth of the dark woods loomed beyond. Iron set outdoor furniture had been arranged on either side with the center being reserved for dancing and or places to gather in friendly groups to chat. Up on the porch were more chairs and two swings. On the ground, butted up against the railing of the wide and long porch were tables laden with drinks, snacks and refreshments.

Elena and Stefan led the way down the steps and skirted the dance floor till they reach the table where Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and a another friend of theirs had gathered around. When Bonnie noticed them, she stood and gave Cass a friendly hug.

"I love your dress Cass! You look real nice." Bonnie smiled sweetly at Cass then looked to Damon with a teasing grin and a shrug. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Damon replied with a smug grin.

"Guys this is Kevin. We invited him to come hang with us. He and I share a couple of classes. I'm sure you remember him?" Jeremy introduced the guy with broad shoulders, buzzed hair and hazel eyes who Cass had to admit was fairly cute.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah I believe you are in my business class with me. Kevin Cullough."

Kevin grinned. "Yup that's me."

"This is my boyfriend Damon Salvatore." Cassie introduced Damon to Kevin who briefly shook hands.

Cassie caught the slightly surprised look on both Jeremy's and Bonnie's face and couldn't stifle a smile. Stefan pulled two chairs up to the table for him and Elena. Cassie had to let go of Damon's hand when he grabbed two chairs for them and they all gathered around the table. Cassie sat with Bonnie on her left and Damon on her right. Elena and Stefan had taken up two spots between Damon and Caroline. Quickly several conversations began at once. Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Damon talked about last year's events while Kevin, Matt and Jeremy talked about basketball and cars.

Bonnie leaned closer to Cassie. "So? Apparently I missed the whole part where you failed to mention to me earlier that you are officially dating him now."

Cassie knew that even though Damon seemed to be listening to Stefan, Elena and Caroline, she was sure that Damon also was listening to her and Bonnie. Cassie nodded. "Yeah well I'm just now able to tell you. He didn't even know till not long after we got here to the dance."

"How long ago did you decide that?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Damon leaned toward her and softly restated the question for his sake. "Yes how long ago did you?"

Cassie grinned and glanced from Bonnie to Damon. "I realized it and came to the conclusion earlier today when Elena and I went for a walk after decorating for the dance. I didn't tell you sooner because I was waiting for a good time to."

Damon's smile was charming, his blue eyes sparkled and that was just as effective as if he had said something in return. He didn't have to however for the love he held for her was visible in his eyes.

"I guess I have another reason to try to be friends with you." Bonnie told Damon. "You better know though that I've got Cassie's back as much as I have Elena's. You hurt her and I'll protect her."

"You won't have to worry about that, witch. I'll take care of her." Damon stated coolly.

"Good." Bonnie replied before Jeremy got her attention when he asked her a question.

Cassie slightly turned in her chair to survey the rest of the grounds and the mass of high school kids. The music pulsed and had quite a few dancing and moving to the beat. There was a line at the refreshment tables and periodically there was laughter here and there from groups of friends. Looking around, Cassie decided that she liked Mystic Fall's events and the people that lived here. Here she had family, new friends and a new boyfriend who was truly one of a kind. She was glad that they had moved here for this place already felt like home.


	26. Chapter 26: I made you mine

**Sorry guys but this is the Last chapter...at least it's longer right? Hope it's not too long but anyways...enjoy! :)**

When Cassie scanned the porch, she caught sight of a familiar figure standing next to a window and looking out at her. Cassie was only partly surprised to see Bryce and when he motioned for her to come see him, curiosity got the best of her. She hoped that maybe he had news about the vampire that was after her.

Cassie turned back around and stood from her chair. Damon looked up at her quizzically.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to go inside the house and meet with a friend who I haven't seen in a while. Don't worry I'll be right back." Cassie replied.

"I don't want you going anywhere by yourself right now Cass." Damon stated standing from his own chair.

Cassie was wondering what to tell him to make him stay. She didn't want to lie to him and she couldn't let him know that she was going to go talk to Bryce because she didn't want Damon to have to get jealous and angry. It would be best if that could be avoided at all possible.

Thankfully Bonnie stood from her chair and shrugged. "I can go with her."

Damon hesitated but finally nodded.

Bonnie and Cassie walked together towards the house and up the stairs. Cassie went into the room she had seen Bryce in but he wasn't there anymore. Curiously she began to wonder where Bryce had gone and began to head to the next room.

"Who are you wanting to talk to?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't want to say it right out at the table because I didn't want Damon to get mad. I saw Bryce standing at the window and he motioned for me to come see him. Bryce knows about vampires and he knows that one is after me." Cassie whispered to her. "I'm hoping he has some news for me about it. He thinks that it could be Greg."

"Bryce knows? He thinks it could be Greg?" Bonnie shrugged. "It's possible I guess but we've still got to be careful Cass. Anyways I don't see Bryce in here."

"Maybe if we split up we can find him. Where do you want to meet?" Cassie questioned as she looked around for any signs of Bryce.

"I'm not too sure about this Cass but uh I guess the front porch." Bonnie answered.

"See you there." Cassie said before she headed into a adjacent room and Bonnie went into the other.

Cassie searched through the living area and the parlor before she stepped out the door to search for him in the front yard. Meanwhile Bonnie went through one room without success before she stepped into the ballroom and spotted Bryce. She headed over to him and stopped before him with a friendly smile.

"Hey Cassie told me that she thinks you might some information for her. She's looking for you and we are supposed to meet up on the front porch." Bonnie informed.

"Thanks Bonnie. She's right. I do have information for her. I'm positive that it's Greg that is after her. She can't be alone right now with Greg wandering around. So I'll go get Cassie and I need you to get Damon to go find Greg." Bryce replied and has just started to turn around when a couple staggered against him and caused Bonnie to bump into Bryce.

Bonnie froze in shock and just had time to see a amused, wry grin on Bryce's face before he merged into the crowd and disappeared.

"Cassie!" Bonnie gasped before she began to run for the front of the house. She had to weave in and around kids, all the while her heart racing hoping she would make it in time.

Finally she reached the front porch but after wildly looking around for any sign of Cassie and finding none, Bonnie once again raced through the house but to the opposite side. She ran down the steps and even before she had reached the table where everyone else had gathered, Damon already was standing with a wary and alarmed look on his handsome face.

"What is it Bonnie? Where is Cassie?" Damon demanded to know, anger already building within him.

Jeremy stood from his chair and moved towards Bonnie to put a consoling arm around her. "What's wrong Bonnie?"

Tears fell from Bonnie's eyes. "I was stupid I missed it completely. I never even knew till he bumped into me. Cassie is with him. He's got Cassie."

"Who Bonnie? Who has Cassie?" Stefan abruptly asked as he and Elena came to stand behind Damon who was tense and extremely on edge.

Caroline understood what was going on and with Matt's help kept Kevin chatting so they wouldn't overhear the others conversation.

"It's Bryce. He is the vampire that's been after her. He took Cassie." Bonnie stated.

There was a whoosh of air and Damon was abruptly gone.

"He can't go alone." Jeremy stated sounding ready to go to.

Stefan nodded. "I'm going with him but everyone else should stay here." He turned to Elena. "Stay here please. I don't want you hurt. There will be at least be three if not four other vampires with Bryce." He darted a glance to Caroline who he knew was subtly listening. "Let me, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie deal with this."

Jeremy protested and Elena shook her head. "No I'm coming with you."

"I've got to catch up to Damon and no one else but me and Caroline could catch up fast enough."

"She can go with me. We'll catch up. Go Stefan." Bonnie urged.

It was difficult but they convinced Jeremy to stay with Matt and Kevin. Stefan hugged Elena then he and Caroline were gone in a flash too.

"Let's go Bonnie. Let's go find Cassie." Elena said determinedly.

Cassie walked beside Bryce as they headed down the road. She wrapped her arms across her chest, small goose bumps arising from the coolness of the night air. She didn't know why but she was beginning to feel uneasy.

"So are you sure you know someone who knows who this vampire is that is after me? He's not far away right? Because I don't want to go much further without Damon, Stefan or Elena. Or even Bonnie." Cassie questioned hugging her arms closer to her.

Bryce chuckled. "Yeah I know who the vampire is that wants you. He is exceedingly determined to have you for his own. I was surprised about Bonnie. I didn't know that she was a witch until I accidentally was pushed against her. She's very good. She knew right away but I left before she could do anything. You should have seen her face though."

Cassie truly felt uneasy now and she stopped, standing dead still, putting together in her mind was Bryce was saying. When it clicked she gasped and whirled around ready to flee but came face to face with a grinning Bryce.

"No. It can't be." Cassie shook her head and back away but every step backwards she took from him, the more he came towards her.

"Oh but it is. I fooled you all." Bryce stated smugly.

The next thing Cassie knew was that Bryce had swept her up into his arms and wind was rapidly blowing over her skin. It was the same sensation as when Damon had held her and done his super speed thing to get her home after the party in the woods. Bryce was taking her somewhere very rapidly and more than likely quite a ways away.

Damon searched the crowd inside the Founder's Hall for that lanky red headed guy named Greg. When he found him he just barely managed to not break the kid's arm as he hauled him to a vacant room in the house. In a rage he threw Greg across the room so he hit the wall. In a flash he grabbed Greg by the throat and pinned him there while the kid gasped for breath.

"Where is Cassie?" Damon growled trying to curb the urge to rip the kid in half. If he wanted to get an idea of where Cassie was then he needed to find out what this kid knew.

"Cassie? What do you mean?" Greg gasped.

Damon shook him hard enough to rattle the guy. "Bryce took her and I know that you must know something about it. Tell me where he is taking her and I won't rip you to shreds."

When Damon's eyes turned abyss black, his fangs became visible and the web of veins appeared under his eyes, fear masked Greg's face and he turned deathly pale. "All I know is he has to meet up with his friends before they leave!"

"Where?" Damon hissed baring his fangs.

"Somewhere out in the woods north of here. I overheard him say that they would be heading north once he got her!" Greg began to shake. "I care for Cassie and don't want her to get hurt but I had to do what he told me to! I couldn't help it!"

Damon released Greg just as Stefan entered the room. Damon's appearance returned to normal but his hold on his control was slipping faster and faster. He had to find Cassie no matter what.

"They are in the woods heading north." Damon stated.

Stefan nodded and they raced out of the house, grabbed some weapons from Damon's trunk and speed away into the dark woods.

Finally the wind stopped rushing by but it didn't stop the dizzying swirl in her head. Cassie felt a bit weak and she tried to take deep breaths. Looking up she saw Bryce's face as he looked down at her. Above him, through thick boughs of large trees, she could catch a few glimpses of the growing moon that was just a quarter shy of being full. It's light filtered through the branches of the trees.

"Sorry bout that but I had to gain more distance between us and the Salvatores." Bryce said looking just a tad bit apologetic.

Bryce looked up and he wore a smile as he looked off ahead of them. "I've got who I stayed here for. Now that I have her we can move on."

Cassie turned her head away from Bryce to look ahead and try to see who he was taking too. Her heart lurched and her breath caught when she saw three other vampires standing not too far away. Every step Bryce took brought them closer to the four male vampires. The fact that they seemed to be deep in the woods did not help either. How was Damon going to find her?

Bryce looked down at Cassie. "I'm going to put you down now. Think you can stand?"

Cassie nodded, her heart racing. When her feet touched the ground she swayed just a bit but Bryce wrapped a strong arm around her and steadied her while hugging her against him. He used one finger under her chin to tilt her face up towards him. Cassie could see a coolness in his eyes but also desire and determination that made her shiver.

"That first day I saw you I had just arrived in Mystic Falls. You were in the car with the witch heading out of town so I followed you to the witch's relative's home out in the country. Since then I've watched you as much as I could while staying out of sight of the Salvatores. Which I admit has been difficult to do since they have been watching over you so closely."

Bryce told her gazing down into her eyes.

"You were there?" Cassie's eyes widened. "It was you wasn't it? You were the one that attacked the teenager that had been riding his horse in the woods!"

"Yeah I hadn't eaten yet. You might say that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time but from my point of view he was in the right place at the right time." Bryce chuckled in shameless amusement. " Did you know that until you told me what happened with Daniel, I hadn't realized just how much Damon was pursuing you as well?"

Bryce scowled and his expression darkened thinking of that dark headed eldest Salvatore brother. "I wouldn't have ever thought that it would be Damon I would have to steal you from. I had figured that Stefan would have been the one to help you since you are Elena's cousin. If Damon hadn't been around you almost constantly these past few days I would have been able to get to you much sooner. Think of my surprise and anger to learn that he even stayed with you at night in your room. Not too mention that earlier tonight I was witness to you and Damon exchanging your revelations of love. I was hard pressed to not drive a stake into his heart despite however many people were there at that party."

"You and your other vampires are the ones that have been doing all the recent killings that Damon and Stefan were investigating. And Daniel was there at my house to get me for you." Cassie narrowed her eyes. "You lied to me. You told me that sad sob story about having a sister killed by a vampire but it was all a lie to get me to trust you. I never should have listened to you. And what about Greg?"

"I compelled Greg to do my bidding. I told him to hang around you, fond over you, and say some of those things. He already liked you so it wasn't hard to get him to do it." Bryce smirked. "Besides, it's too late now Cass. You are right where I want you to be…in my arms. Not his. I'll never let you go. You're mine now."

Cassie tried to jerk away as Bryce brought his face close to hers and put his lips against hers. Cassie felt his lips ply her own with surprising passion and intensity that made her nervous. He didn't seem to be ready to stop anytime soon but suddenly with a growl, echoed by the other four vampires, he withdrew and put her in front of him. Bryce pressed her back against him and wrapped his arm across her stomach tightly.

"Let her go right now before I rip you limb from limb." Came a familiar voice with a chillingly scary tone in it.

Cassie searched for the owner of the voice and she sighed with a bit of relief when she saw Damon standing twenty yards away. Beams of moonlight fell across him and even from here she could fairly see his lithe powerful body filled with tension and his eyes were extremely chilling.

"Damon." Cassie softly spoke, with a small tear in her eye, yearning to be in his arms instead of Bryce's.

Bryce chuckled evilly. "How do you expect to do that Damon? You are outnumbered five to one. You can't kill us all on your own. Cassie is mine now. I suggest you go find yourself another girl Salvatore if you don't want to die."

"You should take your own suggestion Bryant. I'm not leaving her." Damon threatened.

Bryce laughed. "So you remember me then? I was wondering if you would. I couldn't be sure so I was careful to never be around you or Stefan. Now I don't have to worry about that. We are leaving town and you'll be dying now."

"If anyone is dying it'll be you." Stefan and Caroline appeared at Damon's side.

Bryce's grip tightened around her and Cassie stiffened with a small sharp intake of breath. With a sly smile, Bryce bit his wrist and put it to Cassie's mouth who slightly choked and sputtered as his blood trickled into her mouth and down her throat. In the flash of an eye, Bryce put his hand on Cassie's head ready to snap her neck at the slightest movement from the Salvatores.

A low chilling and threatening growl emitted from Damon's throat and his fists clenched tightly in raw anger.

"You make one move and I'll snap her neck so our girl will be immortal. Is that something you want right now? If she is to be a vampire, wouldn't you rather be the one to change her yourself?" Bryce's eyes shone wickedly.

"Where is that witch when you need her?" Damon angrily muttered.

There was rustling and movement then Bonnie and Elena stepped out from some bushes. Bonnie stepped forward to stand on the other side of Damon while Elena hung back behind the three.

"I'm here. Just say when Damon." Bonnie said with determination on her pretty face.

"Don't wait Bonnie. Do it now." Damon ordered.

Bonnie narrowed her focus on Bryce and after a few moments Bryce began to cringe and pain registered in his features. His grip tightened on Cassie making it hard for her to breathe. The other four vampires swarmed in front of Bryce and Cassie blocking them off. One crouched and the others growled. As Bryce staggered back, he kept Cassie still in his arms. Bryce's head felt like it was exploding but through the pain, he wouldn't let go of her and he was just barely maintaining his ability to stand. He was fairly close to dropping to his knees.

Damon could wait no longer. Seeing Cassie in pain, he exploded into action rushing forward. The four other vampires pounced and shot forward as well to meet Damon who was filled with utter rage.

The first vampire that came directly toward Damon met up with a stake that Damon had slid out of his pocket. The stake sank into the other vampire who stumbled back and fell to the ground already turning grey and ashy in death. Caroline launched herself against the second vampire and staked it before sending it flying backwards through the air. The third vampire grabbed hold of Damon's jacket and threw Damon against a thick, wide tree trunk.

Stefan tackled that third vampire, pinning him to the ground and staking him. Damon withdrew another stake and tossed it to Caroline before he raced towards Bryce and Cassie. Caroline staked the fourth vampire just as Stefan jumped to his feet seeing the last remaining vampire, other than Bryce, heading after Damon.

"Bonnie forget Bryce! Take down the other one!" Stefan shouted knowing he wouldn't be able to get to the other vampire in time.

Bonnie immediately swung her focus onto the vampire and it dropped to the forest floor writhing in pain and holding it's head.

Since Bryce was relieved of the pain, he had just enough time to look up and see Damon descending towards him rapidly. Bryce released Cassie to ward Damon off. Cassie fell forward but Stefan was there to catch her. Cassie held onto Stefan as the dizziness in her head slowly began to wane. When it was gone Cassie looked up to see Bonnie, with Caroline beside her, walking towards the other vampire that was on his knees writhing in pain and Bryce and Damon squaring off.

Bonnie softly spoke a chant under her breath and soon flames were covering the vampire who began writhing in new torment and letting out pained yells. Elena hurried over to Stefan and Cassie to see if they were alright.

"Are you ok Stefan? Cass?" Elena asked worriedly.

Stefan nodded and wrapped a arm around her. Cassie didn't hear the question for she was anxiously watching Damon.

"Do you still feel so confident that I'll be the one to die Bryant? The odds are more in my favor now." Damon jeered fixing cold calculating eyes on Bryce. "I told you I would tear you limb from limb so let's get started."

Bryce sneered. "Always so cocky. I would have thought that maybe that would have worn off by now but apparently not. You Salvatores always thought you had it all. Now you can't stand the thought of me taking something that you want."

Damon smirked. "Looks who's talking. Decades of being a vampire has not only made you cocky but stupid. Apparently you never learned that messing with Salvatores are a nightmare otherwise you wouldn't have been so crazy as to believe you could take the girl I love away from me."

In a flash Damon was standing directly in front of Bryce with a stake in his hand. Damon jabbed the stake towards Bryce who deflected it but not enough. The stake stabbed into Bryce's stomach causing him to groan in pain. Before Damon could strike again, Bryce pulled the stake out and managed to kick Damon away from him. Damon landed on his back and rolled out of the way as Bryce brought the stake down just where Damon had previously been. Damon jumped to his feet, grabbed Bryce by the arm and jerked it behind Bryce. With a flicking motion of his wrist, Damon slid another stake down out of his sleeve and shoved it into Bryce's back. Bryce fell forward onto his knees, gasping as his skin started to slowly turn grey. Damon wrenched the stake in deeper then shoved Bryce forward with a kick.

By now the vampire Bonnie had torched had died and his screams were gone. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Cassie all stood there watching as Bryce turned greyer more rapidly. Cassie pulled away from Stefan and Elena to walk over to Damon. Damon looked over at her and extended his arm out to her. Cassie stepped nearer and stood beside him, enjoying the feel of Damon sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close. This was the last thing Bryce saw before he died.

"Damon." Cassie whispered as she hugged herself against him and pressed her head against his chest.

Damon's arms enfolded Cassie and she felt him press a kiss on her brow. "Cassie."

"That's all of them right?" Bonnie asked. "There aren't anymore hiding out anywhere?"

Damon looked up and over at the other three. Stefan shook his head and was the one to answer.

"When Damon and I checked out the bodies and what signs we could find, we knew there could be no more than five. With Bryce and the three others it should be about right that that is all there is. Wouldn't you say Damon?" Stefan turned his gaze away from Bonnie to Damon.

Cassie pulled away from Damon but still stood snugly at his side as she and Damon faced their friends.

"That is all of them. There can't be anymore." Damon answered.

"Good. Then how about we go back and try to enjoy the rest of the party?" Bonnie asked. "I did leave Jeremy back there with Matt and Kevin."

"Matt's going to wonder what's going on and with Jeremy they may try to come find us if we don't head back soon." Caroline stated.

"Yeah let's head back." Elena agreed with a nod.

Damon looked down at Cassie and gave her a charming smile. "How about it? One more dance?"

Cassie grinned up at him. "Sure I'll take you up on that offer."

Damon held Cassie tightly against him and expressed his love for her through a intensely passionate but tender kiss. After a moment he pulled back slightly and whispered huskily, "See I told you that I would make you mine."

"So you did." Cassie grinned. "So you did."

**Well that's it...The End. Did everyone like the ending? Have any questions? Review and pls let me know how well you liked the story! I really hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it! Thanks again for all reviews given! :)**


End file.
